The countries of dragons
by kentimagine
Summary: What would happen if Hiccup shot down Toothless a whole year earlier and he made his friends to get their own dragon before they had their dragon training? What if Valka came back to Berk five years earlier? Contain HTTYD 2. First fanfiction. Please review, follow.
1. Chapter 1 The Start

Notes

English is not my first language and my writing skill sucks. This the first time I write a fan fiction.(You know what I mean)

The movie didn't tell us the location of Berk. But since we can see polar light in the first movie, so I assume it was located somewhere in Norway which was inside the north polar circle.

I translate some English name into icelandic using online dictionaries. I know it is not grammatically correct. So I apologize to prople who speak icelandic.

I don't expect my story will recive many reviews, and favs. I write it because I want to share it with people who like HTTYD.

I don't own the movie and the books.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 The start<p>

Hiccup was waken up by the thundering sound of the warning horn. Twenty seconds later, he could hear people's shouting, dragons' roaring and sound of explosions.

Another dragon raid

'Don't go out Hiccup! Stay in the house! I don't want you to cause any more trouble!' His father Stoick, who was the chief, shouted at him from the door before slamming the door shut. However, his son won't stay in the house. He need to go out and made his mark in the right place.

He opened the door and saw a nightmare hovered in front of his house. He heard hissing sound coming out from the beast's throat as it built its gas. He slammed the door shut just in time to avoid get cooked. Some fire leak through the gap between the door and the wall, and nearly set his boots on fire.

He caught his breath and opened the door again. He checked his surrounding making sure there is no dragons near by before splinting into the battlefield.

He used his small size to his advantage, weaving pass much larger vikings as they ran pass him who yelled at him to stay inside. He went into the village forge,which is the only place he can be useful.

"Oh! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off!" Gobber the blacksmith greeted Hiccup as he rushed into the shop.

"Who?Me?Come on, I'm way to muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this."

"They need toothpick, don't they?"

Hiccup open the shop window to let people toss their damage weapon on the counter and recieve new ones.

"FIRE!" a viking shouted as a dragon set a house on fire. The fire patrol arrive within thirty seconds and try to die out the flames. The patrol consist of a group of teens who is Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins, Tuffnut, Ruffnut. They looked like a hero with the blackgroung of flame swallowing the house. Being a smith and worked in the forge was a respected position, but he was always forgotten no matter how many weapons he had maintained as people fight in the front line always got all the fame.

"HICCUP! Stop looking outside! Concentrate on your work !Go and sharpen the swords!" Gobber yelled at him.

"Oh come on, let me out, I need to make my mark!"

"Oh, you have made plenty of mark. All in the wrong place!"

"Please, I just need to kill a dragon and my life will be so much better."

"So how? You cannot lift a hammer or swing an axe. You can't even throw one of these!" Gobber picked up a bola which was sitting on the counter. A ran by viking snatched it from gobber's hand, swung it around before lunching it to the air and bring down a Gronkle.

"Okay, fine, but this will throw it for me" Hiccup pointing his invention which was a bola luncher. His hand touched the outer case of the machine. Without any warning, suddenly it lunched its projectile through the window and smacked a men outside the shop.

"See, now this right here is what I am talking about."

"But its just need some minor calibration, and..."

"Enough Hiccup! If you ever want to fight dragons, you need to stop all...this"

"But you just pointed to all of me!'

"Yep, that's right, stop being all of you."

"You sir are playing a dangerous game...keeping this much raw Vikingness contained. There will be consequences!"

"I take my chances. Enough talking, continue your work."

Despite the defenders gave their best, they started to losing since there are so many attackers around."We move to the lower defenses, we will counter them with our catapults" Stoick gave orders to his fellow men while standing in the wooden walkway which leaded to the heavy weapons. "Yes sir!" As a squad of men ran pass him to their new battle position.

Then everyone frozen and scanned the sky as the sound of similar high pitching whirl reach their ears.

"NIGHT FURY!''TAKE COVER!GET DOWN!"

Everyone hided behind their shield or hit the deck ,then the catapult, which was going to be manned, exploded in a yellow-purplish fireball. At the same time, a day sky blue nadder with yellow spike came out from no where, freeing the previous captured gronkle by cutting the ropes with its claws, and took off before any people could react.

"Its that nadder again!" One men shouted in frustration.

The night fury, the long forgotten dragon. Many people thought it was a legend, in another words, they didn't exist. Or if they did, they were extincted since none of them made a appearance in the last three hundred years, until now.

That deadly nadder. The most hated nadder ever known to this entire archipelago. Dragons would do their best to cover each others' back. But they didn't have the guts to release others from ropes and nets, which was extremely risky, except this one.

"Hiccup,I need to go out. They need me out there." Gobber said while he was attaching an axe to his fake left hand. "Stay here! Don't go out. Got it?"

"Yes, I know." Hiccup said impatiently. Gobber stared at him for a moment before dashing out with a war cry.

Hiccup wait for five more second before he reload his bola launcher in a hurry, rushing out the door with it.

/

Up high in the pitch back sky, a completely back dragon flew circles in the air, waited for his partner

**"Good shot!"** A day sky blue female nadder with yellow spike said.

**"That is easy. You are the one who do the hard part!"** The night fury replied.

The nadder scanned the battlefield below and said** "Do another attack, I will free those three"**

He looked down and spotted three nadders , who cornered some sheep, before they got trapped under a net and getting tied up by vikings.** "Are you sure about this? They almost got you last time when you tried to free two , let alone three this time "**

**"This is why I need you to do a attack for me to buy me more time. Look!There isn't a single viking around guarding them. They were busying fighting off other dragons. Its going to be fine"**

**"Okay. I am going to blow up one of those torches when you are ready."** He could only agreed although he had a feeling that things may went horribly wrong.

The nadder flew down and landed behind a house without got spotted. She hided in the shadow and wait for his move.

He did a reverse roll and dived straight to the target. He released his blue-purplish fireball and it hit the base of the pole and made the entire thing collapse. He pulled out from the dive and started climbing again.

Suddenly, a sound which liked a net flew through the air enter his ear. He looked to his right and saw a bola came straight at him.** "Crap!"**

'SNAP' The ropes wrapped around his body and wings and he was falling.

**"Oh my god! I am going to die! I am going to die!"** he yelled in panic. He saw the forest below him was getting closer and closer. **"This is gonna hurt so much"** He spoke to himself before the impact force knocked him out.

/

"Yes, I hit it. Did anyone see that?" Hiccup turned around to the village.

No reply.

His heart sunk. He just got his victory and no one witness it. So he cannot prove it and he is going to get scolded by his dad again.

He heard heavy breath and the cracking noise as something just got crushed. He turned around and stood face to face with a monstrous nightmare which pancaked his machine. "Except you." Then he ran back towards the village and shouted as loud as he could, hoping a adult viking would hear it and came to save him from getting chomped in half.

He ran in a zig-zagged way so the dragon miss all of its shot. He made his way to the plaza and could heard the pursuer wasn't more than ten feet from him. He heard the hissing sound which mean the dragon was going to fire again. He quickly hided behind the pole of the only torch still standing. Sticky looking fire erupted from ether side of him. When the fire was out, he peaked from one side to see if the dragon was still after him, not noticed the nightmare snaked his head from the other side. It opened its mouth prepare to bite Hiccup's head clean off but was stopped by a powerful kick from Stoick.

The dragon shook its head irritably before it tried to fire at the large man in front of him. However, it only spited a small spurt of fire. "You are all out. You don't feel so brave now don't you." Stoick gave the beast a couple powerful punches and kicks to its head and forced it to retreat.

/

While the Hiccup was chasing by the nightmare, the rescuer was doing her best to free the three dragons.

**"Okay, one more to go"** She muttered while cutting the last rope which wrapped around the second nadder. " Its over there!" "Get that pest!" "Don't let it get away this time!" she heard shouting from vikings as she saw less than fifty feet away,more than ten angry vikings were charging at her.

**_Not this soon! I need more time._**

She rose, twisted and swung her tail, shooting a row of spike into the dirt in front of the charging men, stopped them in their track, brought her one more second of time.

**"Done! Go!"** She barked at the last nadder and it flew away.

Just when she stretched her wings , she suddenly found herself was surrounded by a dozen men with spears, swords and axes pointing at her not more than six feet away. She known there was no way she could escape._** This is my end.**_ She sat down and made it easy for the vikings to lie her up.

/

"Oh Dad please, I really shot down a night fury! I really did it this time! I saw it went down just off Raven Point. You can send a search party and..."

"ENOUGH HICCUP!" Stoick bellowed. "Every time you come out, disaster fall. You are fourteen now. Why can't you fellow the simplest order!Can't you see I have bigger problem. Winter is coming and I have a whole village to feed!"

Hiccup remained silent looked at his feet, too afraid to meet the stares of his father.

Stoick sighed "Gobber, bring him back to the house! Make sure he gets there" Then Gobber stepped up and dragged his small, weak son away.

Stoick always hoped his son could become a viking like him but his mind was just so different from others always dreaming at ridiculous thing like hunting trolls when he brought him to go fishing. Every time he looked at hiccup, his loved wife Valka would appeared in his mind. Hiccup was just like her. She was a dreamer, always thought differently from others especially her unacceptable loves toward dragons whose village was attacked by dragons every month. But he still loved her and when she was taken away by a Stormcutter, he swore he would he would kill every dragon and let the kidnapper had the longest and the most painful death.

"Spitelout, what is our losses" He asked his brother who was the second in command of the tribe.

" No one is killed or has lost their limb, the number of injuries also decrease."

" How many dragons we had killed and captured?" The chief asked.

"We killed four nadders and three gronkles. And you will be very interested about that one dragon we captured this time."

"Lead me to it."

Since the appearance of the night fury and that blue nadder, which everyone recognized, the number of dragons they captured had dropped greatly. Sometimes they couldn't even capture one dragons during a raid. So Stoick was quite surprised that they got one.

Stoick saw their prisoner was a nadder from a distance as he followed Spitelout walked down the stone stairs. As he walked closer, examined it closely, and hot blood rushed to his head.

"Its you!" He shouted in anger.

**_I am so dead._**

"Yeah, we finally got it after so many attempted. So what do you like to do with it?"

" I said we killed it and hang its head on the wall of the great hall" someone suggested and a wave of cheers follows.

"No! I want it to suffer! We just need a nadder in the arena for the training program next year. Locked it up!" Stoick turned and faced the dragon "Let's lead you to your new home, devil!"

* * *

><p>The start is going to be very similiar. I think you know the name of that two dragons.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Catch and Release

Chapter 2 Catch and release

* * *

><p>Hiccup climbed over a fallen tree, and looked around. Nothing.<p>

According to my calculation, it should be right here.

He folded his map and put it into his bag. After several hours of unfruitful searching, he started to convience himself that everything happened last night was not real. He missed it. It was just his imagination due to his eager of wanting a success for years. Yeah, how can he, Hiccup the uselesss shot down the most feared dragon in viking history.

He pushed a small branch away and it swung back to his face."Ow! Even god hate me! Why can't you give me a chance to prove myself!"He shouted to the sky in anger. Then, he saw the tree was was broken in a way like something had crashed into it. Beyond it, was another role of tree twisted and bended in the same frashion. It is the dragon. It must be here somewhere.

He followed the row of broken trees, which lead him to a black mass.

Its a night fury! I did shot it down!

"Yes! I did it! I am the first viking who shot down a night fury!"

The dragon gave a low growl and made him jumped off. He took a step closer with carious and saw the dragon eyes were opened. It stared at him with one of the toxic green eye.

Hiccup broken eye contact with the dragon, and shift to the right. He put out his dagger from his belt, aimed for the dragon's heart, and raised his arms.

"I am going to kill you. I am a viking! I am going to prove myself to everyone that I am not useless!" He shouted at it, releasing all of his anger which he got from his miserible life, and that would help him to kill the dragon. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could do this. He would be accepted and admired. He life would turn around.

He opened his eyes and the dragons was still staring. But this time, he saw something from it, it was fear . No! Dragons had no feelings. They were mindless beast. Then the dragon closed his eyes and lay his head, waiting for its death.

If he did it, the dragon will die from his selfishness. That just let him feel ashamed. He just could not bring down his arm and ended its life.

He hung his head and lowered his dagger. "I did this." He whispered. He looked around to see if there was anyone around. Then before he realised what he was doing, he was already on his knees, cutting the ropes. At that point, he was afraid of the dragon would pinned him down and gave him a painful death the moment it was free, but he was already cutting it, there was no turning back.

After he pulled the sliced of ropes alway, the dragon slowly got to his feet and staring at him with its huge green eyes thoughtfully. Hiccup knew it was scared as its breath was uneven and heavy like it was going to faint anytime soon.

**_Why doesn't he killed me? He was from a dragon slaying village... He was different from the others._**

The staring make hiccup felt dizzy. Then the dragon backed off slowly and turned around, flew away clumsy and kept crashing into tree branches and trunk before it finally disappeared from view.

He wanted to know why didn't it attack him the moment it was free, as a scared animal would attack out of fear and nervousness. He stood no chance against it with a tiny dagger and he doubt it didn't know this. Why did it look at him like that? It was like the dragon was judging him. He had to find out more about it.

Hiccup followed the direction of the night fury flight path. Broken branches were everywhere. It shouldn't take it so much effort to take off. It should launch into the skies the moment it beats its wings.

The path leaded him to a cliff of a cove. It had a large lake and vegetation grew around it and on the smooth cliffs, made it a perfect spot for relaxation after a day of work.

He glanced down and spotted something shined under the light of sun. He picked up the rounded black objects and realised theywere scales, night fury something suddenly shoot up with a roar, made him fall back in shock.

It was the night fury.

It was scrabbing thr rock in front of him, flapping its wings furiously, trying to get itself up, then it lost its momentum and glided down to the other side of the lake with a frustrating roar. It tried its luck on the other cliff but no dice.

_What am I doing! Sitting here do nothing. This is the perfect opportunity._

He grabbed its sketch book and a pencil from its bag and started to draw the dragon which no one had ever seen let alone drew it. He first drew the head, then the body and the wings and finally the tail. Then, he knew something was not right.

_Wait?Only one tail fin? Where is the left one?_

He focused his eyes on the left side of its tail. He saw little bits of remain of the fin which was torned away brutely.

This is why it can't fly. The left one was ripped away when it crashed into trees.

After almost ten attemps, the dragon decided to gave up and stopped wasting its strength. It spotted a few ripple leaved by fishes. It walked to the edge of the lake, tried to catch some fishes but with no success.

It must be hungry.

He tried to have a better look. He wanted to make his sketch detail as possible before he was noticed by the dragon. He crouched down and moved forward inch by inch. Then he slipped. He caught a vine just in time with his right hand and he grabbed the book tightly with his other hand and let go a small yell in the process.

_Crap!_

The dragon swung its head around and stared at him.

**_Its that boy again!_**

He narrowed his eyes and saw the boy was holding a book and a pencil.

**_He tried to draw me. He is curious about me, which is a good sign._**

Hiccup slowly get back to his feet, take his steps back slowly, afraid that the dragon would have enough of him and decided to blast him. And nothing happen, the dragon continue staring him curiously. Hiccup decided that was too much for his mind in one day and he turned around and ran back to the village.

What have I done? I just released a dragon. Not just any dragon, a night fury, the most dangerous dragon ever known to Berk. What would happened to me if others know this. I would be called as a traitor.

"SNAP" He heard the sound of a twig got stepped. He started to imagine a angry viking will pop out from one of the brushes, dragged him back and handed him over to the village council for a trail of his act of a rabbit jumped out."Damn you rabbit!" He hold himself that he must not let anyone know this.

By the time he returned to the village, it was nearly dawn and was time for dinner. Hiccup took a some bread and a chicken leg from the counter and sat down on a table which was in the corner of the hall.

He saw Gobber entered and he immediately walked to his table. "Hay Hiccup, where had you been the entire day? You missed the afternoon classes" Gobber asked him

"I went to the forest to find the dragon I shot down last night." He said quietly.

"So, you didn't find it don't you. May be you didn't hit it after all!"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Hiccup, although I do appreciate your creatively and imagination, you have to throw those crazy idea of yours away if you wanted to be accepted. Do things more like us" Then Gobber left.

Then, other teens came and they ignored him of course except one.

Fishlegs, Hiccup's best friend, approached him after he got his food. He looked around to see if there was anyone especially his friends pay any attention to him before he took his seat.

"Hello Hiccup. How was your day?" He asked in a small voice which can only be heard between two of them.

"Same as usual." In Hiccup's definition, usual meant horrible.

"Did you find that Night Fury you shot down?"

"Come on Fishlegs! You really believe what I said to my dad last night."

"Yes, I do. I saw how sad you were after your got shouted at by your Dad. So I think may be your were telling the truth."

"Thank you fishlegs for trusting me! I …..." He paused. Hiccup was thinking whether he should tell him. He is his best friend, he know he can be trusted to a degree but I he couldn't guarantee he wouldn't leak it out after he tell him. No! He decided he couldn't take this risk.

"I didn't find it. May be I didn't hit it after all."

"Oh, that must be bad to you."

"Yeah"

"Speaking of capturing dragon, have you heard we got one last night?"

"No. That is surprising. We haven't captured any dragons for two months."

"The important thing is that we got that nadder."

" Oh really? How did it get caught. It always got away."

"The adults said it tried to free too many dragons at once. But to me, the most interesting part is that it didn't resist and was so claim when we tied it up. I have never heard anything like that."

"So Fishlegs, may I ask you a tricky question" The fat boy nodded "Do you believe dragons really that bad that the grown up always tell us ?" He looked startled by the question, also a bit suspicious

"Honestly, I don't know. But there is one thing for sure, is that the information in the Dragon Manul are definitely not adequate. All it say is how to kill them and nothing else." He answered after a long moment of silence. Fishlegs was a person who didn't like killing and violence. He wanted to know pretty much everything about dragons, not only how to kill them. This made him less accepted but he had raw strength and vastness, may be too vast, to made up for his strange mind unlike Hiccup who was weak,small and different at the same time.

"Hey, fishlegs. Come join us, don't talk with that useless." Snotlout shouted from the middle of the hall. " Sorry, Hiccup, I have to go." He left to join the others.

After all of the teens finished their dinner and ready to leave, Gobber came with a thick book in his hand.

"Don't go yet lad! You need to breath and live this stuff" He shoved the empty plates out of the way and drop the book on the table.

"The Dragon Manual! Everything we know about every dragon we know of. Read it since all of you will enter the dragon slaying training program in next year."

"Even Hiccup" Tuffnut said in amusement.

"Yes, even Hiccup. Make sure you remember everything it say. It can help you these inexperience ones a lot when you face real dragons. Hurry up, you only have six months left and that isn't lots of time you know." Then Gobber walked out and left his students in the hall.

"We need to read" Tuffnut said

"While we are still alive" Ruffnut finished her brother sentence.

" Why read words while you can just kill the stuff the word tell you stuff about" Snotlout spoke while punched his fist to the table.

" Oh, I've read it like seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water to your face. And there's this..." Fishlegs spoke excitingly but was quickly interrupted by Tuffnut.

"Yeah, sound great. There was a chance I was going to read that, but now, no"

" You guys read. I will go kill something" Snotlout stood up and leave and the others quickly followed his steps.

"Well, I think its all mine then." He lifted the heavy book and carried it to his house, which he thought was a better place to read than a noisy hall full with people.

He opened the door of its hut and lighted up two candles on the desk. He opened the book and looked at its content.

''Dragon classification" He read aloud. " Strike class, Fear class, Mystery class" He flipped through the pages to find the dragons he was looking for specifically.

" Gronkle...Zippleback...Skrill...Whispering Death. Chokes its victim, burns its victim, buries its victim, extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous, kill on sight, kill on sight"

He stopped as he turned to the final page of the book which was completely blank except the title and a few words.

"The night fury. Everything about it is unknown. The unholy offspring of lighting and death itself. Never engage this dragon. If you meet one, you only chance is to hide and pray it does not find you."

He caught,found, freed and trailed one. Yet nothing should happen had happened. Bull crap!

"Well, I met it twice today and I am still breathing."

* * *

><p>Toothless' action was totally different from the movie and noticed his unusual thought.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 The Forbidden Friendship

Chapter 3 The start of a friendship

* * *

><p>Hiccup spent his morning and afternoon in the forge, repairing and making weapons. He immediately headed towards the forest after he finished his work. Despite he remembered the route to the cove, it still took him a good amount of time to get there due to the hard terrain and his weak physical strength.<p>

He was curious about the night fury. His inaggressive behaviour made him wonder if he can actually be friend with it.

By the time he reached the cove, the sun was lowered, the sky was painted with orange, pink and purple.

He threw a fish from the gap between two rocks in the entrance of the cove. After a moment, still nothing happens. He poked out, looking around and saw nothing. He took a step forward to take it back but his shield could not fit through the gap and got stuck. He tried to dislodge it but with no success. He sighed and walked in without the sheld. He picked up the fish up by its gills and scanned the place hoping to find a black mess which should be found without any difficultity since it was daytime.

He heard a very soft croon and made him jumped. He turned to his back and found out the dragon was only a couple steps away from him. How couldn something this size moved so silently.

The dragon sniffed at him, looked at the fish with hunger. He lifted the fish toward it for offering. The night fury felt this human wanted to befriend or made peace with him at least and he decided that he better not waste this opportunity.

It creep foward with caution, it opened its mouth prepare to accept the fish. Then it backed off, stared at its vest and gave an aggressive growl. The dragon noticed this boy carried a small dagger. He knew he won't harm him or he would do that yesterday when he was totally defendless, but he wanted to test him.

Hiccup quickly thought to himself if he had brought anything which would make it hesitant. A realisation hit him and he opened his vest, revealed the dagger and pointed it with his finger.

The dragon stopped its growling and gave a nod.

Hiccup put it out slowly, extended his hand as far as he could and dropped it. The dragon motioned its head to the side.**_ Kick it away._** The boy lifted the knife with its feet and kicked it to the lake.

Hiccup lifted the fish forward again, hoping it would accept it this time. It approached in a cat like manner. It opened his mouth and make the boy confused. There is no teeth in it.

"Huh? No teeth? I am sure you..." Sharp teeth suddenly shot out from its grum, it took the fish and finished it in two bites.

"Have... teeth."

The dragon decided to make some fun out of this boy. It advanced on him like it was looking for more. Hiccup instinctively backed off and hold up his hand hoped to stop it. "No, no, no, I have no more." He was cornered with no place to go, he frighten that the dragon would tear him apart and ate him, then something unusual happen. The dragon began to gag, and the fish it swallowed moments ago drop to his laps. Disgesting. It leaned backward and laid itself in a seating position like a human seating on a chair.

He picked up the fish and looked at the dragon, hoping it could gave him a instruction about what he should do next. It eyed on the fish then to his face for a couple times.

_Are you kidding me! You wanted me to eat this._

Although he absolute hated the idea, he had no choice but to do it if he wanted to earned its trust especially he had already made this far. He took a bite and nearly spat it out."Mmm" He tried his best to pretend it was dragon made a swallow in its throat. Great. He swallowed the content, nearly choked himself to death and gave a painful smile.

Very slowly, the dragon tried its best to give a smile and Hiccup was amazed. He held out a hand to the smiling dragon. The smile on the dragon faded, it went back to four, turned around and walked away. He thought it was too soon to let the viking touch him. He wanted to test him more.

It found a large flat rock, famed it with its blue fire, made it warm. It let out a sleepy yawn before it curled into a tight ball on the rock to sleep.

The night fury woke up. He saw it was almost dark with some remained light from the half sunken sun. He looked around and noticed the human was sitting on a rock which was not surprising. He teased the boy long enough and it was the time to do it.

Hiccup won't leave until he earned its friendship. He was still a viking after all and vikings had stubbornness issue. He heard a curious croon and almost jumped as the dragon was sitting right next to him on its hind legs. He felt nervous for a second before he claim down and returned to his drawing. It examined the drawing and look back at him with appreciation. Hiccup was surprised again by the dragon which had a concept of art as it was supposedly to be mindless and stupid.

It stood up and trotted away. The dragon uprooted a small tree nearly. It danced on the riverbank around him, with the tree clamped in its jaws, dragging lines on the earth. It took him a while to realize that the dragon was drawing which was another thing that it shouldn't know. It stopped its dance for a moment, get a quick glimpse on him, then proceed again. It was drawing him. It added a final dot to his work before it dropped the tree and felt proud of its work.

Hiccup stood, looked around at the maze in amazement before he took a step. Its drawing was messy but he could still saw the basic outline and obvious features of his face. If it had hands, it could draw better than most people he knew. He took a step and the dragon started growling in a small volume.

He looked down and saw one of his feet stepped in to one of the line. He lifted his feet and it stopped growling and crooning instead.

He put the feet to the line. Growling.

Lifted. Crooning.

Down. Growling.

_So that's the rules huh._

He lifted his foot, step over the lines and it gave a nod. He gave a grin before he stepped over lines, moved around in such a way that like he was dancing. Suddenly, he felt a warm puff of breath coming from behind. He turned, faced the dragon. The dragon lowed its head to his height and its pupil dilated. He moved his hand toward its snout but its start to growl softly. He took a deep breath, turned his head sideways, closed his eyes and moved his hand again.

Then he felt warm scales touched his hand. The feeling is indescribable. He opened his eyes and saw its eyes were also closed like it was experiencing the same.

Slowly, they opened again and still dilated. Then, it trotted its way to the edge of the lake where he had kick his dagger. It submerged its head, like it was searching something underwater. Moments later, it pulled his head out. It trotted back and dropping a shiny object before him. It was his dagger.

At that moment, he knew the dragon had trusted him completely.

"Thank you" He spoke softly. He ducked under the shield and prepared to leave. Then, he heard a noise like a wooden object was dislodged. He turned around and saw the dragon was holding his shield with its mouth, leaned toward him liked if it asked him to take the shield. Hiccup thanked gratefully before he took it as well. How could dragons are evil and mindless creatures? At least this one was kind and friendly. They are way more intelligent than they think.

/

It is pitch black when he returned. He know he was late for dinner.

"Hey, Hiccup!"He saw Fishlegs was sitting on a table right next to the front door of the hall, waiting for him.

"Yes, I know. I missed my dinner."

"No, you don't. Gobber held up a barbecue at a watch tower for us. Let's go. It just started."

They climbed up the stairs and saw the other four teens and their teacher sat around a bonfire, roasting chickens and fishes with forks.

"Hiccup, I don't care where you go but I can't watch you every moment. Watch yourself and don't get into trouble okay?" Gobber asked him.

"Thanks for your caring Gobber."

Then Gobber started to tell his old stories again, which Hiccup had heard countless time since he worked in the forge with the smith. But to the other teens, it was new as all teens entered the compulsory warrior training program just four months ago. This was the first time they heard other words coming out from their teacher mouth besides instructions of how to use different kinds of weapons from swords to crossbows.

"And with one twist, he took my hand and swallow it hold. And I saw the look of his face. I was delicious."

Hiccup was thinking about the event which was like a crazy dream. That night fury interacted with him, show intelligent and even kindness to him, a human. Why dragons raid his home and other villages, they can gather enough food from the wild to support themselves easily. No one think about this why before. Killed them all was the only think his people would do because the hate which brought from the three hundred years long war had blinded them.

"He must have pass the word. Because it wasn't a month before another one took my leg."

"Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon?" Fishlegs asked. "Like, if your mind was still in control of it, you could have kill the dragon on the inside by crushing his heart or something." Everyone gave him a odd look before returning their attention to their food.

"I swear I am so angry right now. I will avenge you beautiful hand and you beautiful foot. I will chop off the legs of every dragon I fight...with my face!"

Gobber tore a wing from the roasted the chicken "No. Its the wings and tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon." Gobber's word struck Hiccup. That night fury would starve to death if he couldn't fly. It was his fault. He had to let the dragon fly again especially it had just trust him. It couldn't fly because it missed a tail fin, then he would make a new one for it!

He left the fork with the roasted fish and ran down the stairs.

After the dinner was finished, Fishlegs saw light coming out from the gap of the forge's windows as he walked pass, heading to her home.

/

The night fury woken up from his sleep as he heard something heavy landed. He got to his feet , let go a lazy yawn. He opened his sleepy eyes and found out a deep blue nadder stood in front of him and it didn't looked happy.

**"Windwalker! What are you doing over here! Sleeping like nothing happen! You haven't returned in two days! We are worried about you."** The nadder barked at him furiously at point blank range, cleared all the sleepiness from his head.

**"Sorry Sharpshoot , I am very sorry for this. But before I explained everything, do you know where Stormfly is? I..."**

The nadder answered before he could finish**"She was captured! I knew something was wrong when you two didn't returned yesterday. So I searched for you two once it got dark. I found her in the village arena two hours ago. She..."**

**"Is she alright? I am really worried about her. Will she get..."** He asked, worries can be seen from its huge green eyes.

**"Claim down. She is alright. She heard that the villagers will use her as a training subject for some kind training program next year. They won't kill her until that."**

He dismissed his worry, which was torturing him for the last two days, knowing his friend was in no immediate danger of got killed.

**"Why don't you rescue her?"**  
><strong>"Use your common sense. I could only come at night and you know how bright my flame is. It would take me too long to cut the roof with my flame AND unlocked the actual cage itself . Those villagers will rush there in no time once they see bright light growing from the arena."<strong>

The nadder cleared his throat a bit before he continued.

**"Now, your turn. Explain everything to me."**

The night fury sighed before he told his unbelievable story. He could saw his friend was clearly amazed. After he finished, the nadder remained silence, obviously clearing his mind before he spoke.

**"What is our new plan? We have to continue our work somehow."**

The black dragon closed his eyes for a while, before he briefed the new plan.

**"You and Vofa continue the work in the old ways. Tell them me and Stormfly are off to make friends with humans in Berk and have made some progress. Remind them to be more careful since no one will take out those weapons and free them if they get caught. Lastly, come here at night for every week as I need to know what is going on in the volcano"**

**"Don't you think you will be discovered easily since you are living under the noses of these vikings?"** The nadder asked.

**"I don't see a problem since hardly anyone enter the forest."**

The nadder turned around and ready to leave. Then he paused.

**"Can me and Vofa meet that boy in the future?"** He asked curiously.

**"I will let you meet them when the time is right."**

**"Good luck then. I will tell everyone about your situation. Good bye!"** With a flap of its wing the nadder flew out the cove and disappeared into the night sky.

* * *

><p>Still very similiar to the first movie but there are some critical diffference. Toothless and his friends were different.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 The Tail Fin

Chapter 4 The Tail Fin

* * *

><p>When Hiccup finished his work, packed up his stuff, he peeked out the window and saw the sun was rising from the east. He just realize he had spent the entire night working for the dragon's new tail fin. He was exhausted both physically and mentally. But luckily, today was sunday, so no work in the forge or warrior training.<p>

He had a entire day for Toothless. What a silly name for a dragon which had teeth but that what struck him.

He knew he really need to get some sleep, but not after he finished testing the fin.

But before entered the cove again, he needed to find some fish, lots of them for Toothless to eat. He couldn't use the ones from the store house, because dragon obviously like their food being fresh.

He couldn't steal from the fresh ones from dock because he would get spotted, which was not good to the already awful condition of his repulation. He needed to work for it.

He went to the long wooden dock, and saw Bucket and Mulch were ready to sail for a fishing trip. Hiccup was welcomed when he asked if he can join them. As a result, he earned him a basket of fish.

When he entered the cove, the night fury seem to be waiting for him.

"Hello, Toothless. I bring you breakfast today."he said in a innocent tone and hiding the prosthetic behind his back.

**_He called me TOOTHLESS! What kind of stupid name is that! Don't he know I have teeth. Oh well, at least he bring me some fish. I am starving._**

He flipped the basket and poured the fish out. The dragon immediately dug in. It suddenly stopped grizzing its meal, gave a facial expression and a annoying growl like it had sensed something nasty. The dragon picked up an eel with disgust and swung it to Hiccup's face.

" OW! That hurts! You don't like eels?" He asked in surprise. Everyone thought dragons would eat any meat they could fit to their mouth. That made a lot of sense, wasn't it. The dragon nodded.

" Well, I don't like eels either." Which was a lie.

It continued its meal and Hiccup quickly sneaked up to its tail. He grapped hold of its tail, prepare to tied the fin to the tail,then he heard a curious croon. He looked back and saw Toothless was stearing at him, wanted to know what was he doing on his tail with that thing. Wait! It looked like his fin, was he tried to...

"Oh, ah... " He wasn't sure whether the dragon could understand him or let alone had the concept of a prosthesis." Well, you know you can't fly since your left tail fin was ripped apart because of me." He said with guilt. " I want to fix my mistake. I want to help you fly again. So I make you this." He extend the fake leather tail fin to let the dragon had a good look of it.

At that moment, he saw the dragon' s eyes were enlarged, pupil dilated like it was overwhelmed. "Yeah. I know you won't expect this. A viking, mortal enemy of dragons for the last three hundred years, tried to help a grounded dragon fly again by making you a new tail fin. Now, could you allowed me to tied this to your tail?"

Oh my thor! I am talking to a dragon .

It sat down for him to do the work. It just felt so wrong for Hiccup. Surelt there were very intelligent animals out there, but the dragon in front of him seemed brought it to the next level. It was like it could understand him perfectly. Either dragons had the unknown ability to read minds or it understood Norse. He decided that he had to ask it even the question sound crazy and silly.

" Do you understand me? I mean do you understand my language?" He asked while he was checking the newly attached fin. The dragon thought this boy was smart, able to find this out so quickly. He was indeed very different.

It nodded. He fell to the ground in shock. He caught his breath and continued.

"Then do what I said. Sit like a human like you did yesterday and then run around this lake for two laps" The dragon seem annoyed but did what Hiccup asked anyway and impressed the boy.

"So you do understand Norse. Does other dragons taught you our language?"

It nodded again.

His curiosity was ignited. If the dragon could understand Norse, there was no doubt dragons had their own language system otherwise they would not have the concept of one.

"Can I learn your language? Can you teach me your language?" He didn't have much hope for a positive answer as there was a high chance dragon language was physically impossible for human's ear to hear let alone to spoke it.

It first nodded and then shook his head. A yes and a no.

"Do you mean I can understand it but I won't be able to speak it." He gave the most logical answer. If he couldn't hear it, how could he learn it. Hiccup couldn't believe the answer he received. Imagine how great was it able to communicate with a entire different species let alone the amount of knowledge he could learn from it. That also let him wonder just how intelligent night furies was.

He got back to his feet, smiling " But right now, help you get back your ability of flying again is more important." He checked the fin one more time. " Okay, its done. Now, take off and see if it works."

Toothless walked to the edge of the lake. He moved its tail, feeling the added weight. Then with a powerful flip, he took off. At first, the fin seem worked perfectly. Then Hiccup saw it collapsed in itself under the pressure of the wind and the dragon immediately lost its balance fall down into the lake.

Toothless swam back to shore and shaking himself like a dog. " I saw it couldn't extend under the pressure of the wind. Would you allow me cling on your tail and extend it while you are flying?" He knew this was a absurd request but hey he was a viking. And viking did crazy things all the time. To his surprise, Toothless nodded. Oh my god. This is really happening. I will become the first viking ever to ride a dragon although not properly.

He clung on the tail, extended the fin with one of his hand. Then, without any warning, the dragon took off. He screamed in fear but in joy at the same time. He could sense the force applied to the fin by the wind was way more powerful than he expected. " Its working! Now put me down!" The dragon heard his cried,and landed softly.

" WOW! That is amazing!And...terrifying." He claimed himself down and took a deep breath. " " But I have to find a proper way to extend it. I can't hang on your tail every time." The dragon agreed with a croon. " I have to let you control it with your own. Can you let me study your right fin. I mean touch and move it with my hands so I can figure out how it works and made a new fin for you." The dragon responded by move his tail close to him. " Thank you." He started to take measurement of it, study its structure and mechanism and asked a lot of Yes No questions about the working principle of the fin. When he finished, a brilliant designed started to take shape in his brain.

Before he left, he remembered something very important. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Hiccup. And I can't believe I didn't ask you that. Are you a boy?" Hiccup didn't know anything about the gender of the dragon but he felt it is a he. The dragon manual said nothing about it. The only way you could know is to kill and gut it. "Yes" "Does it mean yes?" It nodded. " See you tomorrow, then."

He spent the afternoon sleeping and constructed the new fin in the forge at night. Gobber ignored him as usual since Hiccup always building useless inventions at night. The smith knew once the boy made his mind, no one could change it. He could only sigh when he saw Hiccup was constructing his inventions which would fail nine out of ten times and wasting resources.

/

For the next six days, he stayed in the cove for two or three hours with Toothless everyday when he was free from the training or the work in forge. And he stayed up late at night to work on his own project, which exhausted him but he knew it was worth it.

He played with Toothless and shared his own miserable life with him. From his Dad's disappointment of him to how he always bullied by Snotlout and the twins. He never felt so warm and happy simply because someone actually listened to him and cared about him instead of ignored him.

He also learned a bit of dragonese everyday. He found out it was way harder than he think at first. It was very difficult to identify different words let alone a whole sentence of this alien language since dragon were stuck with a limited range of noise like growl, croon, warbles, chirps and whistles. A tiny difference was enough to result a different meaning. It was incredible that the dragons could formed a language as complex as humans' with this limited number of sounds they could make. The process was slow and frustrating sometimes, but he enjoyed it simply because he could stay with his best friend, a non-human friend, who gave him more happiness in seven days than all of the people of his village combined in fourteen years.

"I finally finished it. Toothless will be able to fly on his own tomorrow." He let go a yawn and a black circle around his eyes could be seen as he sacrificed half of his resting time for his project. He packed up his stuff, tidied the forge and went back to his hut to sleep. His best human friend Fishlegs noticed how tired Hiccup was during training. He knew Hiccup must stay up very late to do his own personal project which was unusual as he never worked this hard on his own device before, at least not affected his rest. It let him wonder what kind of invention Hiccup was building.

That day, after the sun disappeared into the horizon, two shadows flew into the cove.

**"Hello, long time no see, how was your day?"** A brown female zippleback asked.

**"Very good Vofa!"**

**"It seems you really like that boy. Tell us something about him."**The nadder said.

**"Wow! Unbelievable. Did he really make you a new tail fin?"** The nadder squawked after Toothless finished.

**"Yes, of course. Humans have no limits on their creativity. He felt guilty of his act so he did that. He is different from the others. Anyway, nothing goes wrong right?"**

**"Nothing. A couple more joined us."** The zippleback replied with satisfy.

**"Good. How was the raid?"** The night fury said.

**" Went pretty well, the casualty didn't increase. Last raid before winter. Sharpshoot and I could have a long break. We still can't get used to it, all those blood, wounds and screams."**

**" If you two get used to it, this means our quest had failed horribly."**

**"Will you stay here after he fixed your tail? I mean, if his, no, your new tail works?"** The nadder asked him.

**"Yes, I will. Hiccup needs me. From what I know, I am the best friend he ever have in his life. I can't just leave him here. Besides that, I do enjoy staying with him."**

**"You start to love him. The love between friends. He may be the human for you."** Vofa said.

**" Maybe. It is just so ironic that my human come from a dragon slaying village... tell all this to Stormfly and good luck."**

**"You too"** The two dragon said before they left.


	5. Chapter 5 Back To The Sky

Chapter 5 Back To The Sky

* * *

><p>"Good morning,Toothless. I bring you your new tail fin. Here you have it."<p>

He open the fin to let the dragon saw it. The fin itself was basically unchanged. The major difference was the point where it strip to the tail as now there were several cogwheels which were connected to both fins with a rod. Hiccup strip it on Toothless tail and asked him to move his remained fin. As Hiccup predicted, as the right fin extended, the movement of rod connected to the right fin trigger the gear to move, caused the left one to move in the same way as the right one.

**"Amazing! You are a best smith I have ever meet."** Toothless said in amazement. Hiccup only understood one or two words from the sentence but he could felt the dragon was praising his work.

"Now, go flying, but take it nice and slow. I haven't figure out its limit yet." He stood up, stayed clear of the dragon. The dragon took off didn't crash into the ground instead he was gaining height. He did a couple gentle turns, rolls, dive and pitch, and the fin was still working perfectly. As a night fury, he belonged to the sky. The grounded life in the prison of the last week was a torture to his mind. Now, he was free and his mind was flooded with joy and he wanted to share it to someone who was becoming more and more important to him.

Hiccup felt satisfied and happy as he looked up to the sky, saw Toothless flew freely. However, he started to worried if Toothless would just felt away since it was him who shot him down and crippled him. He knew even the kindest person had a limit on their forgiveness and a dragon was no exception. Then Toothless landed, bend his front leg, made a motion with his head and asked Hiccup to climb aboad. "Really! You let me ride you!" He quickly climbed and sat on the dragon shoulder.

With one flap of his wings, they were in the air. Hiccup clung hold the neck of his friend for his dear life. Although he knew the night fury didn't want to scary him and made his movement as gentle as possible, it was still pretty scary since humans were supposed to walk on the ground not flying in the sky.

**"Relax... Enjoy."** Toothless said to his friend encouragely. Hiccup turned his attention from not falling from the dragon to the surrounding. They were above the clouds, berk was such a small island looking from the air and the sea was endless. They were just a tiny spot of this world.

**"World... Big"** Toothless said individual words, make sure his friend could understand. "I see, I wonder how big it is." They remain slience during the rest of the flight. They kept flying, enjoyed it until Hiccup couldn't take the cold anymore.

When they returned to the cove and landed, Hiccup was already started to shivered and he could hardly feel his hands and face. He would wear a lot more clothes than this if he had the chance to ride on Toothless again.

He collected some branches from the forest and piled them in the ground. Without his asking, Toothless lighten it up. " Thanks." He sat down near the fire to warm himself. Then he felt something warm behind him. It was Toothless. He leaned his back on the dragon who lied behind him. He felt warm, a warm that had nothing to do with actual temperture.

"Toothless, you do know it was me who shot you down and crippled you, right?"

**"Yes"**

"Do you forgive me?" He asked with a begging tone. But if he said no, he couldn't blame him.

**"Yes"** He wasn't expected this.

" Why?"

**"Tell you later."** Toothless really wanted to explain to his human friend, but with the very limit vocabulary Hiccup knew, he knew he was just wasting his breath. Then he felt Hiccup hug him tight. "Thank you" Hiccup said gratefully.

"You wouldn't leave me alone since you can fly now right?." He asked with fear.

**"No"**

"Why?"

**"You...are...my...friend."** The dragon said slowly and clearly.

" Thank you Toothless. I am so worry that you will ditch me and never come back." He said while hugged the dragon's neck even tighter and Toothless could only smile. Hiccup felt relieve that the night fury really viewed him as a friend instead of showed some interest at him simply because he needed the boy to be able to fly again.

Then they both heard their stomach started to complain. Hiccup looked up to the sky and saw the sun hunged directly above them. It was noon already.

" Its noon already. Let go, show me how a night fury solve his stomach problem." The dragon lied down for hiccup with a basket on his back to climb aboad as he said.

To Hiccup surprised, Toothless flew to the ocean. He spotted a school of fish and fired a blast to the water. Moments later, the whole school flow to the surface. He throw them to Hiccup with his paw to let Hiccup put them in the basket. He orginally thought the dragon would flew to the forest, caught himself a boar, something larger than fish. They returned after the basket was full.

They flew back to the cove and sat besides the bon fire. Hiccup roasted his fish while his friend eat his raw. " Try some cooked fish?" He asked while take a bite at the tasty meat.** " Tried...before."** He answered while wolfing his fish down. Hiccup was pretty sure Toothless understood the definition of cooking wasn't equal to roast the food to coal with dragon fire. A dragon had tasted cooked food before? That was strange. Toothless was graceful when he was flying but it was the opposite when he was eating.

" Would you let me ride you again?" Hiccup asked the dragon curiously. **" Yes. Why not."** The dragon still focus on his fish. " I want to do this for a long time. I want to put a saddle on your back so I can ride more comfortably. You wouldn't mind it right?" Hiccup wanted to ask the dragon's opinion before he showed up with a saddle suddenly. He knew dragons, well at least night furies were very intelligent. He didn't know if it would hurt the dragon's pride as he put a saddle on him and make it look like a horse- a domestic animal."

The dragon stopped eating for a while, thought it before he gave his answer.**"No"**

Hiccup always thought this night fury was weird as he did not showed any kind hate or even dislike to humans. He was just too friendly. Everyone knew there was a war between two species which had been continuing for the last three hundred years, and it was still going. Toothless should have killed him when he released him a week ago. The fact that he could understand human speech made him even more weird. Hiccup knew there were scrects inside the dragon and he would ask him one day once he learned enough dragonese.

They went flying again after they finished their meal. The feeling of flying was never bored, even to the dragon. You will never want to come back to earth once you flew, it was addicting. Hiccup once asked toothless to increase the speed but he rejected the idea immediately for the safety of his human friend.

He crouch down, examined the the place where the tail made contact with the prosthesis carefully, looking for any sight of injury after they landed."Do the tail hurt you. It is all leather and metal you know. I can made a better one if it hurts"** "No, feel... good."**" Then see you tomorrow. Good bye." **"Bye"**

He was greeted by Fishlegs once he enter the hall for dinner.

" Why do you always disappear into the forest. I never saw you besides training, working in the forge or having your meals in the hall since last week."

" Auh..." Hiccup's brain went into overdrive, thinking of an excuse for his strange behaviour."I went to training by myself, just like Astrid always do."

" Be careful then. There are a lot of wild animals out there and you are not as strong as Astrid. I hope your training work since Gobber are going to teach us how to fight dragons with REAL dragons next year. I don't want you lose a limb or get killed."

"Thank you Fishlegs. I can take care myself." Hiccup replied. Fishlegs was probably the only teen who was nice and care about him. But he can only be kind to him for that much as showing too much affection to a useless fishbone would make him got isolated from the rest of the pack.

Hiccup went to the forge and started working on his saddle. He soon figured out a saddle alone was far from enough. He needed a harness to attach himself to the saddle so he wouldn't fall to his death although he was pretty sure Toothless would caught him if that happen, there was always that tiny chance. He worked on its project at a much slower pace. He must have enough sleep to bulit up the energy he needed for his work in the forge or training during the day. If he was tired all the time, Gobber would definitely notice it and ask him what he was doing during the night, and he was not easy to fool. It eventually took him three days to finish the saddle and the harness. He built a new prosthetic next, so Toothless could still fly when the old ones need some maintenance or was damaged, although he highly doubt he could see Toothless again if anything happened to the tail when he was flying.

He went to the cove everyday after having his classes and finished his work in the forge. And Toothless was always there waiting for him as Hiccup had told his weekly timetable. They were having a great time with each other. They tried all kinds of stunt when they flew which involved some accidents that nearly killed them or one of them.

Hiccup also picked up dragonese at relative fast rate which really impressed toothless. He even tried to spoke it but he quickly gave up the idea as Toothless could hardly understand what he said after he had tried for like fifty times. Despite Hiccup didn't aware of this, his speed and agility was improving at a noticible rate due to the hours of gaming and flying with Toothless every day. It took a significant amount of strength to stayed on Toothless back and he really need to be quick if he wanted to avoid getting bruises all over his body when he was playing with a creature which weight something like six times of him and had infinite more strength than him. ( Toothless explained it was a kind of training)

As their bond grew and Hiccup understood dragons more, he found out almost everything they vikings knew about them was wrong. He and his peers were going to fight dragons next year. He understood clearly one of his peers would get the _honor_ to slay the nightmare if he didn't intervene. Of course he could keep everything happened in the cove as a secret and stayed away from the war, and met Toothless when no one pay attention to him. But he won't. He wanted to change. He realized that one day he would have to confront his own people, telling them the truth about dragons. He didn't know how to do it and he hope that day would come later.

* * *

><p>The tail fin from gift of the nighr fury.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 Toothless' Secret

Chapter 6 Toothless secret

* * *

><p>Three months passed and it was already winter. It was freezing cold and snowing sometimes. However, a little snow and harsh temperature wouldn't stop Gobber from training his students, because they were vikings and vikings were tough. They changed their training site from the edge of the forest to the Arena. Sails were taken away from the ships, which couldn't go anywhere since the suface of the sea was frozen, to covered the roof of the arena to make the place became indoor.<p>

The teens were nervious at first, since they were going to having lessons with five dragons which were less than thirty feet away. However, they soon lost their fear as the dragons were locked properly and Gobber was not going to gave them extra training by opening the cages.

Hiccup's performance in the class had been improved a lot during the last two months and started to get people's attention. He could throw an axe to a acceptable distance and hold a sword without much difficulty although he still didn't have the strength to actually using the sword effectively and he was still hopeless in wrestling. Gobber and Stoick felt relieve that their child(To Hiccup, Gobber was like a second father to him) was not quite a screw up and didn't waste his time buliding useless and dangerous inventions anymore. Fishlegs was happy about his friend finally getting better. Astrid on the other hand was suspicious of Hiccup's improvement as how can a fishbone got better that fast.

Hiccup and Toothless bulit a rather large tent in the cove so he could place all of his flying gear in it without carried them all the way back to his house and could have a nice place for chating when it was rainning or snowing liked now. They had nothing to do most of the time as either the temperature was too cool or the snow was to heavy since the winter sat in.

So Hiccup brought the dragon manual with him and presented it to Toothless and announed that he planned to rewritten it to kill their time. He would read through all the information Toothless and recorded down the new details given by toothless on his sketchbook and systematized the information in a another sketch book at night. But after there were so many misleading information about nadder which was the most common dragon, he decided the dragon manual was no good to use alive. The only reason to keep him from used it as fuel and tossed it to the bon fire, was Gobber needed it as teaching material although no one would read except Fishlegs. It was very interesting to hear how dragons described themselves. Hiccup knew there was more than one night fury around and the dragon confirmed it. But Toothless never explained why night fury disappeared from this region and " Tell you later" was the only answer he got. It nearly costed him nearly ten sketch books to written down everything. Hiccup couldn't imagined the awe look of Fishlegs if he showed it to him.

Hiccup once told Toothless that he worried dragons had very long or short lifespan compared to human so he or Toothless would have to live without each other for a long time. But it turned out dragons had similiar lifespan to humans. Dragons like Night Furies and Nadders can live for about eighty years. Larger dragons like zippleback can live longer. Toothless comforted Hiccup that he was only twenty, so he doesn't need to worry about it.

After finished his training, Hiccup went to the cove immdiately just like he did in the last three months. It was snowing heavily today so he got inside the tent rightaway with Toothless followed behind.

**" The winter here is much colder than the place I birth."** Toothless said as he entered the tent.

"Yeah, welcome to berk! I am definitely not going to fly today" Hiccup replied with a smile. Laying at the corner of the tent was Hiccup's flying gear. He would put them on Toothless before flying and remove them after they finished so it won't hurt Toothless by rubbing his scales. "Speaking of that, you haven't told me where are you come from Toothless or your past. You have kept a lot secrets."

**" I think it is time to tell you since you can understand me now."** He spoke as he lay down behind Hiccup.

Toothless told him that his given name was Windwalker which was a far better name than Toothless. But he didn't mind this name. The name Toothless meaned a lot to him as Hiccup was the first human he truely bond with. Hiccup was not the first human he befriend with. In fact, he had befriend with a lot of humans before. Hiccup gave him a odd look when he said that. This explained the Toothless friendly attitude but that raised even more questions in his mind. The dragon revealed that he came from Føroyar which was a archipelago very far away. Hiccup knew this place from trader Johan where the Mystery tribe been. Then the next thing Hiccup heard was jaw dropping that the people out there had befriended with dragons for the previous one hundred years.

After Hiccup accepted this fact, he continued. The dragons lived in Føroyar spotted the viking ship heading towards the archipelago. Most dragons wanted to drive the viking away as all of them knew vikings were hostile towards dragons and they waited their leaders to decide whether to attack or not. The decision made cause an instant uproar. They would let the vikings beach themselves and the dragons could only attack out of self defence. But they obey the orders as they respected and trusted their leaders. The head dragons believe this was a perfect opportunity to achieve the impossible after a hot discussion. The vikings came in small numbers and they were heavily out number by the dragons. They weren't dumb enough to declare a war against dragons as they would get slaughter. Peace was not a dream as long as both side were tolerant to the present of each other and it was worth to give this idea a shot.

The day finally came. The vikings saw hundreds of dragons flew over their heads. The sight stroke fear into their heart. The newcomers reminded themselves that dragons were the true owner of this place and they would never mess with them. They quickly settle down but they were under constant surveillance. The dragons actually observed them not more than 200 feet from the village. The villegers feared that these fire breathing beast would launch a mass scale raid and erased the village in seconds. But the disaster never happened and the dragons didn't even steal food or hurt anyone. The vikings concluded that these repiles were not that bad like others tribe said after all and they soon got used to them. Both side respected each other but no one made that particular move.

Then, the first contact happened. The young people were more willing to accept new things since their memory were not completely filled with the experience of the dark war between two species. A girl, just like Hiccup who was still a teenager and fantasied by dragons did the bold move. She found a small and young nadder on the field. She dropped her weapon in front of the dragon to show that she meaned no harm and offered the dragon a fish as a peace offering. The dragon who was curious about humans as well, let the girl touched him. So the first friendship between vikings and dragons was born and the ice between the two began to melt.

Encourage by the pair, more and more vikings and dragons found their other half and that girl became the first dragon rider ever in viking history. Hiccup felt kind of disappointed as someone had taken the name of the first dragon rider a hundred years ago. But Toothless said Hiccup's archievement was even greater because he didn't kill a dragon when he had the opporunity and he was told to do so since he was born.

The vikings realized that dragons were completely opposite what they knew. They were caring and intelligent instead of mercless and mindless. And soon, dragons became a inseparable part in people's living. As the result of desired to communicate and understand each other further more, both side spent years to study and learn each others language. Føroyar was a paradise to both sides compare to Berk and nearby island.

" That was unbelievable. I can never image such place can exist if you don't told me. Then why Traders like Johan don't tell us." Hiccup exclaimed after Toothless finished.

**"Because the chiefs of Mystery Tribe warned them to keep their mouth shut. The chiefs were afraid of they would be treated as Outcasts or even started a war with other Tribes if they knew this."**

"I can understand that. Being different usually don't end well as I am the living proof of that especially befriend with dragons. Then why do you come here, to join the raids. You know you are the most feared and hated dragon to the people of Berk and nearby tribes."

**"I came here with Stormfly, Sharpshoot, andVofa. We have heard stories that a war between vikings and dragons have been raging for the last three hundreds years since we were born and the grown up tell us to stay away from it. We flew here one and a half year ago and witness the whole thing. But before I continued, do you know why dragons raid Berk and nearby village?"**

"I don't know."

**"Then ask your dad, I think your dad knows the answer and that will explain a lot of things to you. I will told you the rest of the story later. But for now, you may go to the arena and meet Stormfly."**

"You mean the nadder we captured three months ago is her. I am sorry about her."

**"It was not your fault and we don't blame your people. Just talk to her, get used to dragonese come out from the mouth of other species of dragons. It can sounds very different just like accents of humans."**

"How about your other friends? Can I meet them."

**"They are busy and have no time for you now. Just tell her your name, she knows everything between us ."**

"So you and your friends must visited her quite often during night." The dragon gave a smile."Do I need to gave her fish ?"

**"A good idea. The food she was given was terrible, from animal guts to left overs. Oh, I almost forget that, help her to clean her scales if you can, it would be even better if you can somehow bring her to a stream or river so she can wash herself. Nadders were very hygienic and they really care their appearance. She has been complaining about herself getting dirty for the last three months, it is getting very very annoying." Hiccup laughed a little."Time for you to leave, its getting late now. Want me to gave you a ride? Its snowing out there."**

"Thanks bud!"

They got to the edge of the forest in less than a minutes.

**"Wait Hiccup."** Hiccup turned around "What?"

**"You can't keep me as a secret forever. You need to tell your people the truth especially you were going to have dragon training soon."**

"I know. But how? They are all so stubborn. You know what will happen to me if I did that"

**"Not all. Start with your peers. Young people are more willing to change. I suggest you tell Astrid first."**

"WHAT?! She is the best warrior among us, the one who is more likely to kill the Nightmare. How can you think of her. I think you would suggest someone like Fishlegs, even the twins will do."

**"I suggest her because she is the best and the leader among you teens. If you can convince the leader, the rest will follow."**

"I can't argue with your logic... I will try my best. But if that didn't work, I..."

**"I trust you can do it. Good bye."** Toothless stopped him and indicated he was confident about his companion's ability. "Good bye" Then Toothless took off, became invisible in the night sky.

* * *

><p>What do you think about this?<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 Astrid And Stormfly

Chapter 7 Astrid and Stormfly

* * *

><p>Hiccup entered the hall, got his meal and sat at the corner of the hall as usual. The teens were having dinner together. Then snotlout decided to flirt with Astrid. She decided that she had enough of this and found another table to have her dinner. Hiccup remembered Toothless's words and there was a perfect opporunity to talk with Astrid alone right in front of him. He didn't know how Astrid will react. But he was quit that he wouldn't recieve a punch in the face if he said something wrong since he and she was close friend since they were small although not so much now.<p>

He took a deep breath and took a sit right next to her. Astrid was surprised by this a little as Hiccup have the courage to sat right next to her in public. He would only talk to her when their peers weren't present.

"Good evening Astrid, how was your dinner?"

"Very good until Snotlout showed up. How was your day?" Astrid said coldly

"Quite good. Since I didn't do too badly dring the training and was able to remain unscratch after Snotlout and the twins decided to trick me again." Hiccup said cheerfully.

"You are getting good recently. I didn't know you have that kind of strength or the speed and agility before. You are nearly doing better than Fishlegs now. Then how could you be a screw up for so long?"

This was what Hiccup wanted. He wanted Astrid be curious about him so he could start the next part of the conversation.

"Oh, I started to train myself in the forest just like you three months ago."

"But you had improved yourself to such a degree which would take me half an year to made the same progress. You are hiding something Hiccup. I would like to know how you did it. Did you find someone to train with you?"

"Hey Hiccup, what are you doing to my girl?!" Snotlout stood up and shouted at him angily from his table.

"Just have a talk." Hiccup said claimly which seem anger him even more.

"She is mine. I was the only man allowed to talk with her." Hiccup could see Astrid clenched her fists.

"No, she is not yours! She is my friend why can't I talk to her!" He shouted back. Hiccup the useless just challeged Snotlout. Everyone in the Hall turned their attention to him, waiting him to get flatten. He saw Snotlout face turned red like he was going to explode.

"How dear you speak to me like that. I am going to teach you a lesson, Useless." Snotlout charged at him as he shouted. Hiccup dodge several punches and kicks and that made snotlout mad. He ran to a nearby table, grap a kitchen knife and threw it to Hiccup and Hiccup evaded it as well. Then a fist met Snotlout nose and knocked him to the floor.

"Enough Snotlout!" Astrid shouted at him and after she punched him. Everyone include the adults couldn't believe what happened in front of their eyes. Astrid just defended Hiccup, Hiccup the Useless.

"I am having enough of this asshole. Lets go." Astrid dragged Hiccup out of the hall and leaving many shocking faces behind.

Astrid brought Hiccup to the pathway which leaded to the Arena. No one guarded the place as it was escapedproof to dragons and why would someone go to the place at night anyway. Hiccup just wonder what Astrid was going to do? Astrid didn't stop until they entered the Arena. She turned around and gave Hiccup a nasty surprise.

" I will give you three seconds to prepare, then I am going to beat you." She said while dropped her axe.

"Wait!Wait! Astrid let me explain!"

"Three!"

"I am not flirt with you. I just couldn't stand Snotlout anymore!"

"Two!"

He sighed

"One! Ahhh!"

Thirty seconds later. Hiccup still standing without a black eye or bleeding nose.

"How come you become that fast in three months?! You are hiding something, Hiccup. You are trained with someone who is really good. Tell me who is that guy?" She said threatenly as she place a hand on his shoulders, tighten the grip and made Hiccup yelled.

"OKAY!OKAY! I tell you. That hurts. Yes, I was training with someone in the forest."

"Huh, finally admit that don't you. Answer my second question."

"I can only tell you if you answer my question." She was annoyed since it was she asked question in the first place.

"What is it?" She really wanted to met that guy who Hiccup was trained with so she can became a even better warrior, a little question was nothing.

"IF, I mean IF alright, I make it clear, if there isn't a war between humans and

dragons like they don't take our food or kill us, will you befriend with them?"

What kind of question is that. Hiccup could saw Astrid thought he was insane from her face expression. "I don't expected this but since you are Hiccup that make sense. Yes... I may be will. I actually really like Nadders if they don't burn me to ash or shoot spikes at me. What has this to do with if I can know the idenity of that guy?"

"Now, don't tell anyone the words I am going to say." She nodded. " He never told me his real name. He said I could call him Windwalker."

"Like he can fly. Go on."

_He really can._

"He come from Føroyar, you know this place right."

"Of course I know. It is pretty far away. Why would he travel for days to reach Berk?"

"The people in Føroyar have befriended with dragons for the last one hundred years." Hiccup said slowly, making sure she heard every words clearly.

"What kind of non sense are you talking about?!"

"It is very real. I can show you now, here. That nadder who is locked is come from Føroyar and she won't attack us when I unlocked the cage. " He closed the main gate of the Arena and walked to the lever which control the door of the cage. He put a hand on the lever, ready to unlock the cage.

"Wait! Hiccup, what are you doing?! You are going to let the nadder out!" She shouted while picked up the axe.

"Yep, that is what I am going to do." Hiccup said claimly. He knew Stormfly won't harm them.

"Are you crazy?! We are going to get killed !"

"No, we won't, unless you charged her with you axe. The dragon will attack the biggest threat to it first. And you are the only threat here since you bring an axe and I don't bring any. You know you won't win a fight with a adult Nadder, so I suggest you drop down your weapon."

She dropped her trusted axe since that wasn't another choice available. Hiccup was right. She won't be able to win this fight since Gobber hadn't taught them yet. And Hiccup may be really up to something since he was so claim and relaxed.

Hiccup smiled and faced the door.

"Stormfly, do you hear me?"

**"Oh Yes, I had heard everything and you should tell Toothless first before doing this. What if she told the others, we will all get killed!"** Hiccup could barely figure out her words as the pronunciation was just so alike from Toothless's.

"I am sorry, but right now, can you walk out the cage untreatenly once I open the door. We wanted her to like us."

**"You don't need to tell me that. I know what to do"**

"Thank you."

From Astrid point of view, she could only saw Hiccup responded to a bunch of noises made by the dragons.

He turned to face Astrid and saw her stared at him like he was sick.

"I will explain everything after I introduce you to this nadder." Then before Astrid could respond, he pulled the lever and unlocked the door. The nadder pushed the door opened and stared at them. Hiccup, reached his hand to Stormfly and touch her snout, knew she won't mind that. He looked to his side, and saw Astrid froze up like a stone, like her mind was overpowered by all the things just happened in a minute.

He hold her wrist for a moment before he let go of it. He could felt Astrid was nervious from her pulse. "Stormfly, can you sit down, make yourself less threatening. I think Astrid is just too afraid of you." Hiccup said that on purposee and the nadder did what he said.

"I am not afraid of it...her !" Astrid hated someone told her she was afraid of anything. She took a deep breath and moved her hand slowly towards the dragon's snout, and the nadder inched her head forward to let her touch it."

"How does it felt?" Hiccup smiled and asked as he saw Astrid's fear turn to happness.

"I can't discribe it. It is just...amazing!" She said with excitment while patting Stormfly. " We are going to have a very long talk isn't it."

"Of course. Let's sit down first, it is quite long" They sat next to the nadder,and then he started his story about his friendship with Toothless. Astrid was so involved in his story, that she didn't aware she leaned against Stormfly's neck, used it like a pillow. The nadder however, dozed as she knew everything from her friends and found it boring to hear.

"That's all." He finished and then the two heard Stormfly's snore broke the silence. They faced the sleeping dragon and found it adorable.

"Isn't she cute when sleeping."

"She is." He patted the nadder gentlely, woke her up.

**"You finally end. "**

" Yes, I am. It is getting late now. Sorry I don't have a fish for you. I will come here this time tomorrow, and find a way to clean you."

**"I can't wait! "**

"What do you mean clean her?"

"Nadders are very proud of themslves. Well, their appearance specifically. They care about their beauity way lot more than any kinds of dragons. They will get depressed if they get dirty. She has been complaining about her scales not being shiny for three months." Stormfly gave a smile, well the best smile a nadder could give, agreed with what Hiccup said.

"Hey, don't you want to meet Toothless?"

" Of course I am, I really want to see what a night fury looked like."

" He was cute. But I need to tell him first. How about the day after tomorrow."

"Good"

Then Astrid hit him on the shoulder.

"That was for hiding scrects and scaring me." Then she gave Hiccup a small hug" That was for defending me from Snotlout words."

"Why did you try to beat me at first?"

"To test you ability, to see how good you actually are." What kind of logic is that? Girls are so difficult to understand.

"I always think you are a nice guy and you are way better than Snotlout, Fishlegs and Tuffnut. But I just couldn't hang out with you or protect you when you are bullied, because of your reputation as a village screw-up and mine is the opposite. I don't want to risk the name of my family and myself. I am so selfish."She said the last sentence with a sense of guilt. Hiccup blushed. They always hung out together when they were small. But Astrid stayed away from Hiccup in public and only talked to him when he was working in the forge after he got the habit of building inventions and brought disasters to the village. She isolated herself from the rest of the kids by training in the forest for hours everyday after her uncle Fearless Finn Hofferson froze in front of a Flightmare,. She made restore the pride of Hofferson clan became her mission in life, and playing with other kids obviously wouldn't help. She became the best shield maiden in the village but she was also lonely since no one hung out with her as she was too fierce and more importantly too mature.

" Its not your fault and I understand that."

" Thank you Hiccup."

**"You two are a perfect match."**

"What do you mean? "

**"I bet several years later, she is going to be your wife."**

"What?"

**"Trust me. I am always correct when come to things like this."**

"What did she just say?"

"Something you won't interested."

"Hiccup, what do you plan to do next?"

"I don't know. Give me a couple days, I will come out with one. Sorry Stormfly, I think its time for you to get back to the cage."The nadder got to her feet. Took two steps before she layed down again. "Good night"

"Good night" They said before Hiccup closed the door and locked it.

Hiccup went back home and saw his dad was inside.

" Oh dad...Did I do something wrong?"

" Son, you surprised me in the training in the last three months. You have improved a lot. So I gave you this." Stoick didn't know how to talk to his son. He throw himself into his duty and left little time for his broken family. He tried to act like a father instead of his chief in front of Hiccup but he didn't know how. He gave Hiccup a helmet.

"Wow. Thanks."

"Your mother would have want you to have it. Its half of her breast plate." He gave Hiccup a helmet. Hiccup didn't know a thing about his mother except she was kidnapped by a dragon and was a shame in the village for some reasons which were unknown to him.

The chief noticed his son was tired."Its quite late now. Good night son."

Hiccup remembered something very important he needed to do.

"Wait Dad!" Stoick didn't expect this since his son avoid him most of the time let alone asked him.

"What's the problem?"

"What had happened when we settled down here three hundred years ago?"

"We drove all the dragons lived here away. Why do you ask this?"

"Nothing. Just asking." He forced a yawn, wanted to end this quickly. "Good night dad."

"Good night" Then Stoick close the door.

_Things started to make sense now._


	8. Chapter 8 The Flight Was Cancelled

Someone pointed out that I had made some grammatical errors in the last chapter. I am a chinese and I won't be able to see my english teacher until march because of the chinese new year holiday. I will still make mistakes despite I proofread it like four times. So sorry about this.

Chapter 8 The Flight Was Cancelled

* * *

><p>Hiccup saw snotlout was still in a very bad mood when he reached the entrance of the arena which is expected. He had been avoiding his cousin and locked himself up in the forge or his house when he stayed in the village for the last two days. He paid extra attention to his surrounding when he was walking along the street so he wouldn't get ambushed and beaten. Hiccup started to plan ahead on how to survive the reckless attack,which was very likely to occur in ten seconds, unleashed by the muscular boy.<p>

He didn't expect to recieve much help from others. Fishlegs was no better or even worse than him in terms of fighting ability and he probably didn't have the guts to use some volence. The twins would stand aside and watch the show. Astrid was still not here. Gobber would not intervene a fight until someone's bones were going to get broken since tradition told him let kids fought with each others was a good way to improve their combat skills. A _little_ blood and bruises was nothing, because they were vikings and vikings were tough.

However, Hiccup soon found out he didn't need the plan as Astrid entered. She said good morning to Hiccup by giving him a warm and kind smile. Then she turned her head slightly, glared at Snotlout like she was going to burn him alive. Snotlout turned off his fierce glare to Hiccup as he didn't want a black eye in addition to the bleeding nose he had yesterday. He just couldn't understand why Astrid would prefer Hiccup, a walking disaster and screw up in the village instead of him, a strong muscular viking who was going to be the next heir if Hiccup kept being like this. Unknown to him that both Stoick and Spitelout agreed that Snotlout could never be a chief as he was too ignorant and didn't have the quality of a good leader. There was still some hope for Hiccup and the recent changes proved their thought.

The training for today was archery. They practise the bow first before the crossbow. Young vikings like them needed to practise with all kinds of weapons to see which one fit their ability and fighting style. They would use the weapon they chose in the dragon training. However, they still need to know how to use other kinds of weapons just in case they lost their own which was very common during a combat. Hiccup liked crossbow the most and he did best in it. Because it didn't require a lot of muscle which he lacked to use it. But more importantly, it was also the only weapon would work when he was riding Toothless so he put a lot of effort in enhancing his skills and he slowly became the best archer among all teens.

The training ended at noon and Astrid walked together side by side as they left the place. The entire village had already known Astrid prefered Hiccup more than Snotlout after the event happened in the hall. Astrid parents were confused at their daughter's decision at first but they got it after Astrid explained to them. They didn't against it since Hiccup wasn't doing bad in the training in the last three months and he was a nice and caring person.

"Astrid, I still have some work to do in the forge. It will take me about three hours. I will come to your house by the time I am done." He said as they walked pass the gate.

"No need for that." She handed her axe to him as she said.

" Sharpen it. I will come get it at four." Then she left

Hiccup entered the forge and had his lunch as he wanted to avoid Snotlout as much as possible. He locked the door and window just in case Snotlout charged in to have his revenge. At about four, someone knocked the door.

"Who are you?"

"Me!"

He opened it."Here's your axe, you can cut hair with it now." He handed over the axe to its owner.

"Why do you asked?"

"I am afraid a angry snotlout is waiting outside, ready to give me a punch to the face once I opened the door. So I checked first."

" I believe you can shut the door before his fist reach your face."

"I am not that fast. Lets go"

" Does Toothless mind me carring a axe" She asked while they made their way to the cove.

" I think he will if you bump into him alone especially you can throw the axe with pin point accury. But since I told him yesterday, he won't. Speaking of that, he also willing give you a flight if you are not scaried." Toothless was jaw-dropping when hiccup told him that he had completed the told-the-truth-to-Astrid plan and with Astrid got her own dragon as a bonus yesterday.** " Hiccup, you always surprise me." **was the only thing he could say**.**

" How come I will be scaried."She denied, although she was nervous about riding a dragon, she was excited at the same time.

The forest was beauitful in a snowly winter and they stopped occasionally to watch the view. They entered the cove and saw a large tent at the edge of the frozen lake.

"So this is the place where you befriend with him right. What a good place to relax yourself. Where is he?"

"Let me check the tent, he may be in there." He walked to the tent, poked his head into it.

Then they heard a roar of a dragon and screams of three teenagers, followed with several yells like someone got beaten.

"That sounds like the twins and Snotlout." Astrid said.

Then a black shadow flew over their head, dropped Tuffnut and Ruffnut, before it left. Moments later, Snotlout also fell from the sky, and the black mass landed behind Hiccup and Astrid.

Astrid turned her head around and saw the legendary night fury, who was giving the three a threatening stare, itself for the first time. He was much smaller than she thought, He had very large wings and did not have spikes like other dragon. However, she and Hiccup needed to deal with something more important first.

She looked at the twins and Snotlout again who were absolutely terrified. Tuff and Ruff's right arms were hurt, and Snotlout was holding his right leg, moaning in pain. She guessed Toothless disarmed the twins first and then hurt Snotlout's leg to prevent him from escaping before he carried the twins to here. She could feel they were confused why the dragon would just beat them instead of killing them, then bring them to Hiccup and Astrid, and finally didn't do anything to the two like it knew them.

Hiccup didn't need to ask Toothless to know what was going on. The three followed them to the forest. He felt sorry for them but he was also grateful that Toothless spotted them before they found out his screct and told it to his father, which would lead to a disastrous consequence. He motioned his head to Astrid and she gave him a nod back.

"Now, explain yourself, why do you following us?"

"Then what are you doing with that dragon?" Snotlout asked back.

"Its ME who are asking the question. Speak, before I FORCE you to do so." Astrid spoke in a much more threatening tone and louder voice. The prisoners knew she was not joking and kept incorporating would make them got hurt real bad again.

"Its Snotlout's idea. He asked us to come with him to see what you two are doing in the woods. We thought it was fun so we came with him." Tuffnut said seriously without his normal careless attitude.

"Hiccup, what sould we do to them? They know you befriend with a night fury now, you can't just let them go back." She looked at the three and spoke again." I think we need to do something to their injuries."

" What, that was a night fury?! And you befriend with it. You will get banished and..." Toothless cut Snotlout with a growl, ordered him to shut up.

" Okay, all of you get into the tent. I will threat you wound. Toothless, you didn't break any of their bones right?"

**" No. I use my force very carefully."**

"Good lord. If you break one, I will have a lot of explaination to do to their parents."

**"What should you do next. You need to come out with a plan fast. All of you must returned to the village when it get dark, there isn't much time left."**

" Don't worry. I will come out with one."

Hiccup looked around and saw the three were shocked.

"We will explain it later. NOW GET INSIDE!" Astrid commanded them like she was Gobber himself.

Once they entered the tent, or crawl into it since they were hurt real bad, Hiccup started to treat their injuries as skillful as some of the village healers, which caught everyone's attention.

"Where do you learn all of this." Astrid asked.

"I play with Toothless a lot. I always get hurt since I am playing with a freaking night fury which weights five times of me and has countless time more strength than me. I need to treat the wounds myself and I get better at doing it through keep getting hurt. Toothless said it was for my own good as he didn't want me to keep being a fisebone who can't protect myself. He said if I can't fight back, I can evade the attack at least. This is how I improve my speed and aglity, and get better in the training this fast."

"Wow, what a method to train yourself. So what is that?" Astrid pointed to a saddle and his flying harness.

"That is the equipment I use to ride Toothless."

"WOW! COOL!" The twins said together. Snotlout just couldn't accept the fact that his useless cousin befriend with and ride the deadiest dragon ever known. No wonder Astrid would like him. He still didn't get it.

"You still haven't explain everything to us." Snotlout spoke without his normal cocky attitude.

"I will, but for now I need to introduce you to my friend Toothless."

The dragon poked his head into the tent. His pupils were round instead of the slit which the twins and Snotlout saw when they were beaten by him. He entered the tent and sat next to Hiccup, with a curious face.

"Toothless, this is Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Snotlout."

Toothless moved his head closer, sniffed at them and made them nervious. Astrid on the other hand, reached out her arm to the snout and showed her palm.

"What are you doing Astrid? It will bite your hands clean off!" Snotlout protested.

"Then you will be all dead by now if he was really the mindless beast you think." Astrid yelled back. She turned her attention to the dragon and said" Its all yours now." and he pressed his head into her plam.

" I am pretty sure he isn't toothless." Tuffnut said while he only saw pink gum in the dragon's mouth. Toothless responded by popping out his teeth and astounded them.

Soon, Astrid act encouraged the remaining three did the same thing, they held out their arms, hoped Toothless would accepted them and he did by let them touched him. Their curiousity turned into happiness, their fear toward the dragon disappeared completely.

"So it is just fishlegs." Hiccup muttered. Things had gone very well so far. He nailed three of his peers in one afternoon, all this success must thanked to Snotlout jealousy, the twins curiosity and Toothless' cautiousness.

"How? You must have a very good plan, don't you." Astrid said, obviously had heard what he just said.

"Of course I have."

"Hey, Toothless, do the dragons in the arena have a lot of hate towards humans? I want the twins and Snotlout to befriend with them in the next few days if possible." He said quietly.

**"No. They don't trust you humans completely although they don't hate anymore after being brainwashed by Stormfly twenty four seven for three months. I don't think there is a problem with your plan."**

" Hiccup, you really need to explain all _this_" Snotlout said impatiently.

" Toothless understand Norse and I understand dragonese." They remained silence for a few seconds, and trying to accept the unbelievible fact they just heard.

"Ok... then?"

"We will bring Fishlegs to join the party tonight. I will give everyone a very detail explanation after that. Toothless, can you wait us at the main gate of the arena?" The dragon nodded.

"Good, lets get back."


	9. Chapter 9 The War

Chapter 9 The war

The five of them entered the great hall together and attracted some attention. Because Hiccup seemed to be very happy and was accepted by his peers, which was unusual. The adults focused on their own subject as they didn't interest in kids' stuff.

They quickly took a seat on Fishleg's table and surrounded him and made him felt uncomfortable as like he had become the new guy for bullying suddenly.

"Fishlegs, after you have your dinner, you are coming with us." Snotlout said in a commanding voice.

"Why?" Astrid and Snotlout put a hand on each of his shoulder, looked at him with a murderous eye and made Fishlegs afraid.

" It seems I don't have a choice anyway."

They brought Fishlegs to the main gate of the ring in a manner like he was a very dangerous prisoner. Snotlout and Astrid grap hold each of his arm, the twins walked behind him and Hiccup lead the way with a torch in his hand.

"Why bring me to the arena?" He asked nervously.

" To introduce you to a friend. A night fury specifically." Hiccup put his hand on Fishleg mouth immediately after he finished the sentence, knowing Fishlegs would scream nine out of ten times. Snotlout and Astrid gripped hold of him so he couldn't run away.

" Don't yell. I am going to ask him to show himself. He is friendly and won't attack any of us." He could fell Fishleg was terrified like he was going to collapse any moment from his breathing, but he slowly relaxed as everyone was so claim, there was no reason for himself to keep panicing.

"Toothless, you can show yourself now." Hiccup spoke to the dark and lowered his hand from Fishlegs' mouth.

A dark mass jumped down from the roof and landed in front of them. They could hardly see the outline of it as it blend into the dark perfectly. Hiccup pointed the end of the torch to the invisible dragon. A small blue flame came out from the creature's mouth, ignited the torch. The light let Fishlegs saw the dragon itself for the first time and he gave a facial expression like he had discovered some kind of treasure.

Hiccup held Fishlegs meatly hand toward the dragon who was acting cute, and gave a nod to Toothless. Toothless took a step towards them, sniffed Fishlegs hand before pressed his head into the fat boy's palm. Fishlegs smiled amusingly, and petted the dragon's head.

"Scratch behind his ear, he liked that." Fishlegs did it and Toothless croon in comfort.

"Lets get inside." Hiccup said enthusically. He opened the lock of the main gate with a key which he prepared early.

"How do you get the key." Fishlegs asked.

"I made another one in the forge which was easy."

Hiccup put the torch on a support on a wall. Astrid asked Hiccup to ignited more torch but her idea was not accepted as too much light would draw attention from the village.

" What happened to his tail?"Fishleg asked.

"Yeah, we noticed that today earlier too." Tuffnut joined in.

"Long story. But right now, I will introduce you Stormfly."

"Who is Stormfly" Snotlout asked.

"The nadder locked in that cage. She is Astrid's dragon now. Just like Toothless, she also understand human speech. Don't tell me you will afraid of a nadder."

"Of course not!"

"Astrid, open the cage."

The nadder push the door opened, and Astrid began to scratch at her jaw line. The dragon chips in approval and pressed her snout gently into Astrid's stomach. Astrid lead her towards the teens and all of them started to patting her. They started to like these scaled reptiles and wanted to get their own dragons like Hiccup and Astrid did.

**"Long time no see Toothless."**

**"Me too."**

**"Can you show me your tail?"**

Toothless raised his tail, moved his fins and let everyone saw the brillant design of Hiccup which impressed everyone. Gobber would be proud of his student can make something like this if he could ignore the fact that he made this for a grounded dragon of course.

"Hiccup, you still own us a explaination." Snotlout reminded him.

"Yeah lets sit down first, it is not short. Let me finish it first, questions later." They sat in a close circle on the ground and the two dragon lay down behind them. Hiccup and Astrid leaned against Toothless and Stormfly respectively, which was quite comfortable consider it was winter and dragon's body was warm.

"It all started three months ago..."

"So that's it, any questions?" Hiccup asked. Snotlout and the twins was still processing the information. Fishlegs on the other hand was eager to know more.

" Don't Toothless hate you?"

" He did at first. But he said hate me won't bring his tail back. And he said I was just doing what I should do so he didn't blame me and forgived me." The dragon nudged him and Hiccup bring an arm on Toothless' neck in put all of them into deep thought as a dragon had a bigger heart than all most everyone in Berk. They should be ashame of themselves.

" Can we learn dragonese?"

" Yes, anyone can but it is not easy. I had four hours of lesson everyday for the last three months and it nearly drove me crazy, but totally worth it. And there is more, Toothless said humans can actually speak it phsyically, but that was just too much effort and it will be more fair for the dragons to learn human speech."

"You mentioned Toothless's family. How many night furies are out there? They seem very rare and we think they are extinct until Toothless showed up." Fishlegs started to shifted his attention to dragon knowledge.

"They are far from rare actually." Hiccup said with a smile.

"WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE!" All of them were surprised. If there were so many of them, how could no one in Berk and near by island never see one before. Even Night furies could blend into the night sky perfectly, someone still ought to witness one evenually. More importantly, why Toothless was the only night fury left in this area. At the same time, a terrified thought flashed over their mind. If a single night fury could cause so much destruction, imagined tens even hundreds of them attacked berk, the village would be erased from the map in seconds.

"Toothless only tell me all of them left this area because of the war. Toothless, I think it is time for you tell us the truth."

"What truth?" Snotlout asked

"The truth behind this whole war thing." Hiccup said and struck everyone hard. No one in Berk had ever thought of why the dragons would raid them. They were just told dragons were evil and killed them all was the way to go since they were born.

"I asked my dad what had we done when we settle down in Berk three thundred years ago. He said we driven all the dragons away. In another words, we are the invaders and the dragons are just defending their home from us." Dragons were victims all the time, they humans were the cause of everything, this fact made them felt painful in their heart.

**"No, it is just the start of are more complicated than you think Hiccup." **Toothless joined in.

"What did he said?" Astrid asked

"He said things were not that simple. I think we are going to have another long story and I will translate everything he or Stormfly said. Continue Toothless."

The story was kind of clouded as the event happened at such a long time ago. Human tribes started to settle down in the archipelago. The location of these islands were not very far away from the mainland unlike Føroyar which was in the middle of nowhere, it wasn't difficult to react islands like Berk. So the vikings came in great numbers and were able to conque island after island and left the dragons no choice but to leave and find a new home. But they didn't left without a fight and that was how night fury earned the title of the unholy offspring of lighting and death.

The dragons moved to the place where the vikings called the Helhiem's Gate or The Nest as it was unreachable to vikings and not too far away. Although they were safe from human invastion, their living quality decrease greatly. The island was a volcano, there wasn't any living trees or plants but rocks and the place was overcrowded. The dragons had to sneak to the viking's islands under the cover of night to obtain food as the sea surrounded the volcano couldn't provide enough fish. So all night furies and a sufficiant amount of dragons left to find a better home and this was how night furies disappeared and became legend.

The ones stayed faced another disaster. A monster, a dragon so huge which could swallow a nightmare like grapes reached their home. When Toothless said this, all of them looked at him like he had said something completely nonsense or Hiccup made mistakes in his translation. The story was continued until Stormfly said**" Why do you stop. It is true." **

The monster, which was named Red Death by the dragons, took them with surprise and threathen that she would kill them all unless they fed her. No one dear to challenge her and became slaves and needed to satisfied her unlimited greediness. They had no choice but to take food from human villages as food caught from the wild was far from enough and this was how the three hundred years war began.

On the other hand, dragons from other places did try to help them more than once, but they just couldn't found a way to defeat that monster and the slaves told them to leave them alone and stayed away from the bloody war.

One and a half year ago, Toothless and his friends made the request of went to the Helhiem's Gate as they felt so wrong that they could just sit there and ignore it. The leaders permitted it but they still hope the young dragons would change their mind. The vikings and dragons in Føroyar had tried it before and it was proved to be impossible to succeed.

Toothless and others lay that they lost our home due to the invastion of humans to the Red Death. This was a terrible lie but she somehow took it. They joined the raids as this was the quickiest way to gain others especially HER trust. Toothless' duty was to destroy heavy weapons as they inflicted the most casualities. Stormfly's was to released captured dragon, so vikings couldn't kill them later. Sharpshoot and Vofa stayed in the nest most of the time to take care the wounded and sickness. By doing this, they reduced the number of dragon killed greatly and gained others trust and respect.

They announced their goal of defeating the Red Death to individual dragons secretly. It was almost inarchievible and crazy. But Toothless and others expressed their rebellion plan confidently and persuaded more and more dragons to join them. Not all dragons took their side of course, they were pessimistic about this but they wouldn't leak it out. However, Toothless soon found out they needed assistance from the outside, in another words vikings, to help them in order to succeed. All dragons hated their ruler, but they hated humans even more than and that didn't need to be explained. The dragons disgusted at the idea of seek help from humans but they were willing to dealed with it. Toothless didn't told them how he could manange it, he just said things would be done. Right when the rebellion went down to this stage, Toothless was shot down.

The fact that they had become the dragon's savier dawned on the teens. Toothless returned to the nest with a man made tail and struck every dragon hard. Toothless managed to find a human who show mercy to dragons just like he promised and the future of their plan was looking bright.

Fishlegs raised a important question. How come the Red Death never found it out. The answer was simple. She let her guard down since no one dear to challege her in the last three hundred years. She didn't care about her slaves. She knew she could be defeated only when vikings and dragons worked together which was so ridicious and never going to happened _obviously_. He explained to the tyrannt that he was shot down but manage to escape and spent a week to heal after he returned. He passed the questioning but the tail was still a danger to his safely and the plan. So a dragon would block the view of the tail whenever the night fury was summoned up in front of the Red Death.

" So if the Red Death is defeated, the war can be ended." Hiccup concluded and the dragons nodded. Others were thrilled by the idea of defeating the monster and ended the war once and ever. And they might be the only humans witnessed the whole event.

" So, what do you plan to do next?" Hiccup asked

**"Tommorrow. You all need to go back home now." **Toothless spoke.

" Okay. Toothless said he will end it here. It's getting late now. " Everyone stood up and prepared to leave. Then Stormfly said something really unsuitable.

**"When will you give me a good wash?" **

"Seriously, you still remember that."

" Translate" Astrld said.

" Stormfly asked me when I will give her a wash. That's nadder for you."

" I must write that down." Fishlegs muttered. Oh he wouldn't need it.

Hiccup took the torch down and put the flame out.

" You go first, I still have something to talk to the dragons." They all left unwillingly execpt Astrid. She hiden besides the entrance, and claimed herself, prevent the dragons from heard her sound of breath. She couldn't make up Hiccup's whisper let alone Dragon's. Then she heard a clear sentence after the questioning liked sound from Toothless. "Don't worry you two. My plan will work and those adults will never find it out." The sound of the cage locked flew into her ear. She ran away quickly, knowing Hiccup and Toothless would leave any moment.

_What the hell is he planning?_


	10. Chapter 10 The Jail Break

Chapter 10 The Jail break

Next night

Hiccup entered the kill ring with Toothless who was carrying a bucket of fish and a Hiccup's backpack. He walked to the Stromfly's cage, picked up some tools and metal components from his backpack and flddled with the lock for a good half an hour. Stormfly was asked to ram the door. Thanks to Hiccup's modification done to the door, the door broke open after one good hit from the nadder.

" Okay, you two told the dragons that I am going to release them."

**" That human boy is going to let you out. Don't do anything stupid or somebodies are gonna hurt real bad."** Toothless said.

**"OK! OK! Just let us out. We were getting sick of living in here." **A echoing growl came out from the cage of the zippleback.

He pulled down all the levers and released all the dragons. The terrible terror flew to Stormfly and rest on her back. Toothless once told Hiccup that Stormfly was a big sister like figure to the small dragon and it was kind of funny from Hiccup's point of view. The zippleback lowered his towering head to Hiccup's level, looked at him with curiousity but he could sense untrust from the eyes of the gronkle and nightmare which was expected since they were less bright and more stubborn, just like your typical vikings.

He picked a cod from the bucket and handed to the zippleback. Just when the zippleback was going to have it, the terror snatched it, landed besides the nadder's feet and swallow it whole.

" Oh Stormfly. You need to control your very brave little brother."

He turned around and faced the zippleback again, which smirked at the sight."Sorry for that. Here's your fish." He held both of his hand out after the dragon ate the fish, and the zippleback nudged his heads into his hands.

**"What are you two afraid of. If Toothless and Stormfly trusted him, we can also be."** The zippleback persuaded his cellmates. Slowly, both of the dragon accepted a fish from Hiccup and allowed the boy touch their snout.

He walked out the ring with Toothless and all of his belongings, and asked other dragon stayed before he shutted the gate.

**" Wait! Aren't you going to free us"** The gronkle asked nerviously.

**" Of course he is. You were sleeping last night when he introduced us his plan, lazy." **The nightmare said.

**" Stormfly, flame it."** Toothless ordered. Stormfly flew to the roof of the ring, which were just metal bars with sails on it. Bright white flame pouring out from her mouth, melted and broke the metal bars effortlessly and set the sails on fire. Warning horns could be heard coming out from the village. But Hiccup knew he had more than enough time to do this.

**"Now, go, follow Toothless!"** The nadder yelled after she had cleared a hole which could fit a nightmare. Hiccup jumped on Toothless back, and leaded all the dragons toward the cove.

They reached the cove in two minutes of flight.

**"There is your new home. It is very safe as long as you don't start a forest fire."** Toothless said

**" What?! We were living under the noses of those humans, how can we be safe?!"** The nightmare growled.

**"Of course we are. The dangerous place is often the safest. Those humans won't expected this so they won't search the forest."** The zippleback answered

" Let's go. Sent me back to my house" Hiccup whispered to Toothless ear.

"Stormfly, take care of them, especially the terror." He spoke to the nadder loudly.

**"Sure."**

Toothless landed behind Hiccup's hut. Toothless left the moment Hiccup jumped down from his back. Hiccup dashed off into the street, and saw the villgers rushed to the arena with weapons and torches.

"What is going on?" He asked a ran by woman.

" The dragons were trying to escape!" She answered in a hurry before she ran off. Hiccup went back to his house, picked up his crossbow and put on his helmet like he mean serious. He closed the door and followed the others to the ring. At that moment, he was a little of worried that the adults would find out that what just happened was not a accident but a _traitor_ in the village helped the dragon escaped. But he quickly tossed this thought away.

The kill ring was flooded with people by the time Hiccup reached there.

" Everyone, returned to your home. I will give everyone of a explanation tomorrow in the great hall." Stoick ordered.  
>" Gobber, what do you think?" He asked his friend after the crowd disappeared.<p>

" The metal were rusted, so the door couldn't hold the beast. It broke out, opened the locks of other cages, and finally melt down the metal bars on the roof to escape!"

" Just like what I think. I will tell this tomorrow."

" But I think it was a little bit suspicious. How come this lock has rusted so much more than the other ones?"

" You think someone released the dragons and made it looked like a accident?"

" Yeah, it could be."

" Come on Gobber, this is crazy!"

" Yeah, may be this dragon get luckly... How about the dragon training? All the dragons are gone."

" Don't worry. We will get them in the future raids."

Hiccup pressed his back against the wall besides the front gate and heard all of this as vikings were never famous of being quiet. He wanted to gain the dragons' trust and a jail break would do the job. Sure the teens could visit them at night, formed friendships between them and had some flying at night, it was better to do this in a more pleasure place like the forest. He let out a very deep breath, and went back to have a nice sleep.

Gobber announced the training was suspended for four days to repair the roof and cages of the arena in the next morning and told the whole dragon escape thing to the teens. Then he left and went to the great hall for the announment and left his students behind.

"You can fool them but not us." Astrid said while crossing her arms.

"You help them escape. You replaced the orginal lock with a rusted one first. Then you asked Stormfly rammed through the door. After that, you opened other cages and Stormfly used her superhot flame to destroy the roof. Am I right?"Fishleg added.

Hiccup replied with a satisfied grin.

"So, where did they go or where did you hide them?" Astrid asked.

"They stayed in the cove."

"What will you do next?" Snotlout questioned.

"If you guys don't have any complain, I would like you to befriend with a dragon of your own."

" Awesome! I like it." The twins said at the same time without thinking. They were one of those people who liked to try new things especially the exciting and dangerous ones. Fishlegs and Snotlout on the other hand still hadn't make their choice.

" You can just observe if you like." Hiccup persuaded. The two gave a nod.

" Ok, lets go now. There is still a lot of time before lunch."

So this is the place, Fishlegs" Hiccup pointed to the cove from the top of the cliff. The fat teen was surprised that the spot was so close to the village yet no one discovered it as they rarely left the edge of the village. They could have a adventure in their home island for days. However, there were no signs of any dragons.

" Huh, it seems they go fishing. Lets get in there in the meantime."

They crawled into the tent and sat in a circle.

" I have something you really like, Fishlegs." Hiccup said while turning around, searching for something. He turned back and held a _pile_ of sketchbooks in his hands. All of them seem interested and Fishlegs was excited.

" These books contain the update information about all the dragons we have known...Toothless has known so far."

" When did you do all of this?" Fishlegs asked.

" In the winter. I decided to write it to kill my time since it is snowing or freezing almost everyday so I had nothing to do. You guys can read them if you like." Each of them took one even the twins and Snotlout. Although they hated reading words, they were curious after all, a little reading wouldn't hurt. The information was much richer than the dragon manual. The latter only told you how to kill dragons but the former focused on the lives of the dragons and all kinds of interesting facts of them. Even the twins and Snotlout found it interesting to read. The number system which Fishlegs loved it to bits was also removed as dragons wasn't just a bunch of numbers.

Tuffnut turned over the pages and caught a glimpse of something interesting. The night fury. Fishlegs snatched the books from Tuffnut immediately. People always thought night fury was the most powerful dragon and the deadliest among all. The book said the opposite. The evolution of night fury was unique. Their spikes running on the back was degenerating and the horns had disappeared completely. Those funny ear flaps were actually the remains of spikes like nadders had around their necks. Their scales was thin and smooth. All these changes were made to reduce weight and air resistance. These made night fury became the fastest dragon but also one of the most fragile. Speed and stealth was the key to their survival. A visible night fury was a dead night fury. They were nocturnal in order to minimize the chances of getting spotted by enemies and they evolved the color of black to cooperate with this habit. Since they were so hard to spot, it often leaded people to the wrong conclusion that night furies were rare. While most dragons were warriors and fought head on, night furies were assassins. You would never see it coming until it was too late and the first strike were always fatal. We always afraid of enemies that we couldn't see and that was how night fury was so feared by vikings.

They turned their attention to outside as they heard the sound of wings flappings and saw shadows moved across the ground of the cove. They quickly exited the tent and spotted the dragons, but something was unexpected

" There are seven dragons, not five." Fishlegs pointed out.

" I know who those two are." Astrid said.

" Good morning, everyone... So you must be Sharpshoot... and you are Vofa." Hiccup greed them after they landed.

The deep blue nadder and the brown zippleback nodded.

**"Then you must be Hiccup."** Sharpshoot said. He took a glipse at the teens before he continued.

**"Let me guess who they are...Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, Snotlout and Astrid"**

" You are right" He turned around and faced his peers.

" So choose your dragon and hope they choose you as well."

" I will go for the gronkle"

" I am going to get the Nightmare"

" The zippleback of course."

The twins went for Vofa at first, but the dragon nudged them toward the zippleback from the arena. She explained that she needed to stayed in the nest most of the time and couldn't spend time with the twins so she gave her chance away. They befriended with their own dragons under the instruction from Hiccup and the dragons from the arena were encourage by Toothless and his friends.

" Toothless, what is their name ?"

**" Oh, they wanted a new name actually since being free from the jail was liked a reborn t**o **them.****"**

" Okay then...guys, think a name for your dragon"

" Don't they have names already?" Fishlegs asked and Hiccup told Toothless' words to him and others. Fishlegs and Snotlout did put some efforts into the naming thing, the twins however...

" I will call my head Belch"

" I will call my head Barf " The twins said at the same time and Hiccup sighed and did a facepalm.

" Alright, I forget to tell you guys one very important thing. Count them as one dragon so you can only give them one name. So please think another one " He hoped the twins could come up with another name which was better. But hey, since he named his own Toothless, he couldn't really said anything to them.

" That surpised me. We always think they had two separate minds" Fishlegs said.

" They are and aren't at the same time. Basically, the two heads were hived. When ever a zippleback receives information, two heads will discussed what they should do and come up with the best solution that two heads agree. All these are done in a faction of a second. So they think as two, but speak as one, act as one and fight as one. I can write a separate book just about this."

Fishlegs and Astrid got the idea, the rest not so much.

" We will called him Barfbelch" The twins responded one second later and earned a small laugh from the others include the dragons except the ones from the kill ring of course.

**" Did they just named me?"** He asked Stormfly

**" Yeah, they named you..."** Toothless stopped her before she could finish.

**" Stop right there...Hiccup! Told him his name"**

" You name is BarfBelch"

**" No, I mean only the name." **

" Barfbelch"

**" What does it mean?" **

**"Barfbelch." **The zippleback seems startled by the name.

**" I can ask them to change it if you don't like it." **Stormfly added

**"No, it is just kind of silly but since yours is Toothless, mine is alright." **Barfbelch thought his riders had some characters and he liked people with character. But he would find out that his riders got too much character to his comfort.

" Who is this little fellow?" Astrid pointed the small terror resting on the back of the Stormfly while she was giving Stormfly a scratch.

" He is from the ring, who likes Stormfly very much." Hiccup explained. The nadder whispered something and the terror landed on Astrid shoulder like a parrot.

" He likes you, it seems you get a bonus dragon." Astrid could only responded with a grin as she patted the terror which she would name Sneaky later.

Fishlegs and Snotlout later named their dragons Meatlug and Hookfang respectively. They stayed in the cove all day with their dragons. Hiccup asked them if they wanted to learn dragonese, and all of them agreed to attend his class although he was pretty sure the twins and Snotlout would give him a hard time.

"Where have you been all day?" Gobber questioned them when they were having dinner in the hall.

" We are training ourselves in the forest." Astrid gave the answered which was prepared early on. " We planned to train in there regularly."

" Good for you. I am pretty sure all of you will do well in dragon training after we get more of those beasts from the raids."

The long winter was going to end in two months and dragons would raid berk and other villages again once the spring arrived. But the teens and dragons had already made the decision that the war must and would end in this winter. They just had to come up with a plan.


	11. Chapter 11 Flying With Friends

Chapter 11 Flying With Friends

" Astrid, why do you holding a bucket with a towel in it." Snotlout asked as the teens met at the edge of the forest next day.

" I remembered Stormfly said something like she wanted a wash two or three days ago, and I kind of forgot it yesterday. So I bring these ."

" You really pay attention to what I said." Hiccup replied.

They found their dragons were hiding in the forest besides the cove as the dragons need sheld themslves from the weather. All of them were still here, except Sharpshoot and Nevmes who went back to the nest to fulfill their duty. All of them entered their hide out and the nadder seem excited to see Astrid holding a bucket. Toothless said if no one remember to wash Stormfly, she was going to do it herself. She wanted to do it the day she and others were free, but Toothless suggested her to bear it a few days more to see if Astrid really care about her.

" Do all dragons like being clean or it is just nadders." Fishlegs asked

" All, but nadders like it the most. Toothless actually believes that nadders smells better than most vikings." All of them sniffed themslves and it didn't smell pleasant. Might be Toothless is right... How could a creature lived in the wild smelled better than they humans who lived in houses, this was embrassing!

" I am not included in the _most vikings_." Hiccup continued after they stopped using their nose.

" How come?" Fishlegs asked.

" I sweat a lot everyday since I worked in a forge and it is very hot out there. So I...and Gobber take a bath everyday."

" I have to smell Gobber after he finished his work and took a bath." Tuffnut said.

"And me also." His sister joined in.

" Don't tell me you two are going to sneak into somebody's, no, your teacher's house to do it." Hiccup said with worry.

" You just give me a idea." Tuffnut was inspired. God blessed them. Hope they would forget this stupid idea or they would get hurt real bad by Gobber who would idenified them as thieves.

Astrid was informed that Stormfly was grateful that she cared about her, but she could do it herself. After saying that, the dragons broke the ice by simply put a foot on it and had a bath which all of them wanted for their lifetime. The nightmare had locked in the ring for ten months right aftered the previous one was killed by the winner of the dragon training. The gronkle, zippleback and terror had been in there for years. The teens watched their dragons with interest. The dragons didn't just clean themselves, but others as well since a dragon couldn't reach every place of his body. Toothless and Stormfly went back to shore last as Toothless had to fulfill the high standard of hygiene. He complained why nadders were so hygenic and cared their appearance so much since they were not that beautiful anyway. He said the last part in his mind or the same embrassing event which involved a piss off nadder sat on him like a hen would happened again. Toothless also reminded himself not to being too close with Stormfly or rumour would start to fly around and he definelty didn't wanted to upset Sharpshoot.

The dragon lied on the shore and had a sun bath, enjoying the warmth.

" So, no flying in this morning huh." Astrid stated. They were wearing way more clothes than they need in this kind of temperature and they took off their heavy and thick fur coats as it was getting hot. Hiccup informed them to wear the coats and gloves yesterday, so they wouldn't get freeze to death during their first flight and all of them were excited. So it was kind of disappointing to see their dragon took a nap under the warm sun lazly and they were not going to get up any time soon by the looks of it. They returned to the tent and discussed all kinds of topics related to dragons to kill their time. About an hour later, Toothless poked his head into the tent and told the teens that they were ready.

They put on their pounds of fur and rushed to the dragons. Hiccup brought out a bundle of ropes he prepared early on and tossed them to his friends. They tied themselves up to the dragons since they could not be sure their dragons could catch them in time if they fell.

" Okay, all of you relax. The dragons would take care of the flight. It is going to be terrifing at first but you will get used to it and love it." Hiccup said when they were sitting on the back of their dragons, prepared to take off.

All of his friends screamed and panicing when their dragons got off the ground, But they clamed down quickly and experienced what Hiccup had in the last three months.

" This is amazing! They are amazing." Astrid summered up their feelings in a short sentence while she put a hand on Stormfly's reached out their hands to touch the clouds once they had gain enough attitude.

" I don't feel anything. I always think they are soft like our pillow." Fishlegs said.

" There is so much thing we don't know." Hiccup replied.

" Don't you want to know the age of your dragons." Hiccup yelled back.

"Sure" "Of course"

" Stormfly is twenty, Sneaky is eleven, Meatlug is seventeen, Hoofang is twenty nine and Barfbelch is thirty five."

" Wow! Barfbelch is older than us so much." Ruffnut said.

" I asked Toothless about this before I let you start your friendships with them. I don't want you bond with a dragon which is too young or too old, or one of you would have to live without each other for a long time. So it was kind of luckly that all of them have the right age to match up with you." They thought deeply about this. People would get really sad when their beloved horses died, let alone a dragon which could understand you and talk to you.

" Hiccup, how high have you ever fly to." Fishlegs asked.

" To the point where I couldn't breath. The higher you go, the harder for you to breath."

" Wow" they said.

" We wanted to try that too." The twins said.

" Okay, but take it your dragons could not climb any higher or you can't breath, go back to the cove and wait for the others" Hiccup adviced while Toothless translated his words to Hookfang, Meatlug and Barfbelch. The temperature was dropping so as the density of the air. The difference in the body structure of the dragons started to matter as the attitude increased. Meatlug was the first dragon who gave up. Hookfang and Barfbelch joined a moment later. To Fishlegs' surprise, Stormfly was still able to follow the night fury long after others had quit as she, a nadder, should not be able to fly that high. Hiccup and Astrid signalled the dragons to descend or they were going to pass out if they kept climbing.

" So, fun huh." Hiccup said while he and Astrid demounted from their dragon.

" Yeah. Awesome!" The twins shouted together.

" Hiccup, how can Stormfly able to follow Toothless all the way up." Fishlegs pointed out. He obviously had remembered everything Hiccup or the book said about dragons. So Fishlegs.

" I had the same questioned before. Toothless explained that since he, Stormfly, Sharpshoot and Vofa are friends together for a long time, his friends get better at high attitude flying as Toothless often leads them to here."

" You mean the training she had make her get better just like we humans can get stronger by working out ?" Astrid concluded.

" Yep. Speaking of that, we need to get back here to do some training after we have our lunch."

" Why? Training is not fun!" Ruffnut said and her brother and Snotlout agreed too.

" If we don't get better, Gobber will banned us go into the forest alone and it will be harder for us too meet the dragons." Fishlegs pointed out.

" Just like what he say. And don't worry, it is going to be fun." Hiccup ended with a smile which contained some evilness. Astrid guessed out his training method and it was going to be so Gobber style. In another words, he believed in Learning On The Job. Just hope his method wasn't so reckless as Gobber's.

They took a pile of shields and weapons away from the empty kill Ring. Some people asked them about that, and they all got the same answer " Our training equipment". They headed to the cove, loaded the stuff to the dragons' back and flew to opposite side of the island, far away from the village. Their new training ground was a open field which had twice the area of the ring and was surrounded by forest with a stream not far away. They bulit another tent under one of the trees after they landed. They started their training after it is done.

"Welcome to dragon Training!" Hiccup announced. Fishlegs and Astrid knew what was going to happened the moment they heard the words. The twins and Snotlout on the other hand, were confused

" We are going to trained with the dragons. And the first part of the training is about survival."

"You mean, the dragons would attack us and we need to survive it." Astrid asked.

"Yep, they won't kill us or hurt us real bad of course. And today, we are going to have a nice tag game with Meatlug. Don't worry, it won't be last very long." The gronkle moved forward. " The rule is simple. Just don't get rammed by her and we cannot leave this glass field. The game will start after toothless nodded his head three times"

"Wait, won't you teach us first." Snotlout questioned.

" I believe in Learning On The Job. Now lets get in there."

They stood in the middle of the field with their dragons watching them from the forest. Toothless gave the signal to start the game and the gronkle besides him took off, charging towarded the teens. The teens scrattered and cried in terror. Although they knew it was a mock attack, being chased by a gronkle was still terrifying. Fishlegs, the twins and Snotlout were outed in two minutes since they ran in a straight line and got knocked to the ground. Astrid and Hiccup didn't run at all. They knew they were never going to be faster than the gronkle, even it was one of the slowest dragons. They would hold their ground and dodged at the last second by jumping to the side and finished it with a roll and repeated it again. Toothless called it out fifteen minutes later as the two surviver couldn't took it anymore due to exhaustation.

They had another four rounds with a short rest between each of them and Hiccup saw his friends was slowly improving after every round since they were more prepared and had a cue in their mind.

" I totally understand how you get better now." Astrid said

" My training is less serious. It is more like playing. But I get better mainly by riding Toothless. Riding dragon are not easy."

" Hiccup, we want to have another go." Snotlout requested while he and others were mounting on their dragons.

" Fine for me... You guys go first. Toothless, watch them, make sure they don't do anything stupid."

" Astrid, huh...you know... I want to be able to defend myself, so... can you help me with that?" He asked after they left.

" Fine, where do you want to start from?"

Hiccup revealed a short sword under his vest and handed it to Astrid." Can you teach me how to use this?"

" It is pretty light, suit for you... much powerful than a dagger while small enough to hide it. I think you made this for yourself, right?"

" Yeah, I made this a week ago."

" Okay, first of all, you need to hold it like this...

One hour later

" Hiccup, you are doing pretty good."

"Thanks"

" You will be great one day if you train as hard as I do."

" Really?"

" Yeah, I am serious. But... you can't use this thing as your main weapon in the battlefield. Its just not powerful enough. I think cross bow is for you, you are doing better in it than any of us."

" Thank you for your advice...Are they are not back yet?"

" No."

" Lets have some more flying and find them on our way."

The couple hopped on Stormfly and took off.

" So guys, how are you doing." Hiccup said when the nadder approached the formation of four dragon.

" It could be better if our dragons willing to go faster." Tufffnut complained.

" It is for your own good. Those ropes won't be able to hold you if you go that fast and pull some manover at the same time."

Hiccup untied his ropes.

" Wait Hiccup! What are you doing?" Astrid asked nervously.

" Go back to my dragon. Toothless!"

The night fury moved and flew under the nadder. Hiccup jumped and landed on the back of Toothless. Cool was the only word his peer could think of.

" Great day, huh." Hiccup asked while they were dismounting from their dragon.

" Yeah" "the sunset is so beautiful" " Sure it is."

" Oh no, we are nearly late for dinner!" Fishlegs said and they ran back to the village.

" Astrid, Ruffnut, Can you two do me a favour." Hiccup asked after they had their dinner.

" What?"

" You see, you guys need proper flying equipments like saddles and harness. I hope you two can give me some help with that."

" You mean you want us to help you make those things. Sure no problem." Astrid replied and Ruffnut agreed too.

" How about others. Why don't you ask them too." Ruffnut pointed out.

" They wouldn't know how to handle the needle." Viking tradition men should focused on their weapons and fighting skills and left other stuff like knitting to the women. On the other hand, women could learn and do anything they want because of reasons.

" Where do you learn this?" Astrid asked when they were making saddle in the forge. Although Astrid was always connected with her fighting ability, her knitting skills was surprisingly good for a girl who spent hours in the wood killing trees with her axe everyday.

"I learnt it from Gothi secretly. I think it would come in handly since I like to bulid things. You are doing surprisingly good Astrid, all of us think you know nothing else but fighting."

" My parents forced me to learn it. They said I need to know how to be a proper housewife or I won't find a husband. I hate it absolutely."

" I don't hate it like you do." Ruffnut joined in. " It is just so boring and not fun. May be you are acting too men like Astrid." They continued taking about themselves thoughout that night.

In this day, the teens found out they never truely understood and knew each other despite they had been living in the same village for the last fifteen years because they never tried to. It was dragons who brought all of them, the six of them, six totally different and unlike people into close friends.


	12. Chapter 12 The Nest

Chapter 12 The Nest

" Alright, don't make anynoise when we see the monster or all the dragons and us will be doomed!" Hiccup reminded the rest of the riders.

They joined the returning hunting party at the edge of the mist. The dragons' nest, the place where vikings of the entire archipelago wanted to find and destroy for the last three hundred years. Countless of viking warrior sailed into this smog and never returned. Now, they who were a bunch of kids were going in but they were going to return simply because they were riding dragons. The dragons in the nest were told that the riders would pay a visit to the place so they could find a solution to kill their ruler.

The riders looked around and their heart were going to jump out from their throat. They were surrounded by so many dragons and all of them looked hostile towards them. They could only see the monster herself when the hunting force came back so they humans wouldn't get noticed as she was busying with the food.

Although the monster was dumb in Toothless opinion, she was smart enough to not launch raids at winter. If she did, the vikings wouldn't have enough food to survive through the freezing weather and they would starve to death. No vikings equal to no free food. So she commanded her slaves to collect food from the wild which wasn't productive at all but it was better than nothing.

They landed on the top of the volcano. The teens dismounted and walked to the edge of the opening. They crouched and looked into the interior of the nest. There was a large hole directly below and the returning dragons were dropping their kills into it, not eating any of it. The monster hadn't show herself yet. A gronkle in the back of the formation hovered above the pit and then regurgitated a tiny fish.

**"UNACCEPTABLE!"** A deafing roared boomed from the pit and gave the humans a general idea of the might of the Red Death. Then a huge head emerged from the mist and swallowed the gronkle whole. The humans froze by what they had just seen. Even Fishlegs were too afraid to scream. Their dragons noticed the monster started to sniffed the air. If the humans stayed up there any longer, their sense would be caught. The dragons pulled the riders away just in time and their riders hugged them back for saving them.

No one talked for the next few moments. Everyone rested on the slope of the mountain. The teens were taking deep breath, tried to claim themselves down.

**" You alright?"** Toothless asked

" I am okay" Hiccup replied. He glanced around and saw the dragons were trying their best to comfort their riders.

"So, now what?" Astrid asked

" Lets...just looked around" Hiccup said.

" They don't seem to be happy about our present." Hiccup commented while they were walking along the coast. The dragons still didn't like these human kids wonder around let alone trust them. I understand that...We had killed thousands of them." He added.

" Does the Red Death ever come out?"

**" She isn't that stupid**" Toothless answered.

" Did he just say something like the Red Death isn't stupid enough to come out?" Astrid asked.

" Wow! You translated it right." He had been teaching his friends dragonese. His friends were doing great, mainly due to the extremely strong motivation of wanting to communicate with their dragons.

" I just guess it out. I feel it... So we won't be able to hurt her as long as she is hiding."

" Then find a way to make the thing come out, then kill it or her!" Snotlout suggested.

" Why don't we find a way that doesn't require her to come out, like using a poison, something like that." Fishlegs adviced

" I think your idea is easier. There is a poison somewhere definitely, the world is so big. We can do some explorations and find it." Hiccup said.

A group of dragons stood in front of them, blocked their way.

**" What's the problem?"** Toothless asked.

**" We don't want them to get close to our hatching."**

**" Trust them. They are different. Moreover, you think they are stupid enough to hurt anyone of these hatchings right here." **

**The dragon stood aside and let them pass.**

" What's going on?" Snotlout asked.

" They don't like us to get close to the babies."

" Ohhhh! Baby dragons! I want to see one up close!" Fishlegs said excitingly.

" I don't think you will be able to see one if you keep being like this." Hiccup said and fat boy claimed down immediately.

Here it was. They saw hundreds of baby dragons up ahead. They scrambled to their parents and hide behind them once they caught sights of humans. They witnessed adult dragons who was bleeding or with arrows and axes stuck on them after they returned from a raid. They were afraid of humans even after they had heard Toothless' story. The teens looked to the parents and they weren't so keen on let their children got close to the vikings. So they back off to the edge of the nursery area, gave the dragons some space.

" Here comes the waiting game." Hiccup sat down and said.

" Wait for what?" Ruffnut asked?

" Wait for them to trust us idiots!" Astrid shouted back." This is like how you and Toothless trust each other, right?"

" Yeah, very similar."

" Well, you wait, I am going to take a neap" Fishlegs said and leaned on the side of Meatlug.

Hours had passed and the daylight was fading. Hiccup looked to his left and right and saw his friends was sleeping and used their dragons as pillows. This was just so familiar. He remembered he sat in the cove for the entire afternoon before it happened. Nothing would stand a chance against viking's stubbornness and they would success eventually.

The dragons started to see these strange vikings differently. These humans were strange indeed. They just sat there for the entire afternoon and did nothing. They wanted to be accepted. Those dragons sure liked these humans. They might be not that bad. Curiosty could be seen from their eyes. It was just a matter of time.

He took his sketch book and pencil from his backpack and stood up. He took several steps towards the nearest baby dragon before he sat down once again with his back facing the dragon and started to draw the little dragon.

The night fury asked after he had nearly finished,**" You think that will work like last time."**

" It have to."

The night fury glanced to the background.**" You are right again."** He said before he trotted away with a grin.

Hiccup stopped his work. There was breathing and that was more than one. He turned around and saw five small nadders which weren't taller than his hips were behind him. He moved a hand toward them and they didn't run away. They sniffed his hand before touched it. He smiled, almost laughed. He gave each of them a scratch on their neck and jaw, made them chipped happily.

" Can we have one too?" Astrid asked.

" Sure." He pushed the dragons to them with his hands. The dragons looked at the teens who were smiling hopefully. They sniffed at their hands before let the teens touched them.

" Oh, they are so cute." Astrid said while petting the nadder.

" How old are day" Fishlegs asked while his was resting on his shoulder like a overgrown parrot.

" I think they are just under one year old." He estimated based on their size.

Soon, other parents permitted their children to play with the humans. The riders played silly tag game and it always ended up with a pile of dragons on top of them and they had to be rescued by their dragons.

" Man, hope my mum won't ask me why my clothes become like this!" Astrid said while they were flying back to Berk. Her clothes was a little tore up by the claws.

" Easy. Just say you have fallen on a slope." Ruffnut suggested.

" mmm... You two definitely have a lot of experience with things like this."

" Of course! We have caused so much mess and we are often mess up too." Tuffnut said.

" Training is always a good excuse" Hiccup gave another suggestion.

The dragons in the nest decided to trust these vikings. They showed loved and respect to them. They would surely help them to kill their _queen_. The only problem was, how to?


	13. Chapter 13 Free Scauldy

Chapter 13 Free Scauldy

" Ready for this?" Hiccup pointed at the sea stacks right ahead and the riders cheered. The twins argued about who should do the driving again, then Barfbelch ended it with the following sentence **"I do ****the driving!" **which was one of the first sentence they understood.

Hiccup's friends had learn enough dragonese and could have basic conversations with dragons, although Fishlegs and Astrid were doing better at it. On the other hand, the dragons from the arena could already understand norse perfectly, as human languages were very easy to learn compared to dragon's, not to mention Toothless, Stormfly and Hiccup did offered them a lot of help.

" I am so going to beat you, Hiccup!" Astrid said and made Stormfly sighed. She hoped her rider could relax and enjoy the life a bit more. She constantly persuded Astrid to stop pushing herself so hard.

" I am not going to lose this time." Hiccup replied and then the race begun.

Hiccup and Toothless made through the sea stacks first and won, just bearly. Hiccup was so surprised that Astrid, even the twins managed to overtake him in their first couple races. Night fury were indeed the fastest dragon in a straight line, but in race track like this which consist of lots of tight corners, Toothless couldn't explore his speed advantage. Snotlout and Fishlegs came in last. Nightmares were more famous for their brutal fighting ability rather than their flying skills. Gronkle, slowest dragon and with all those weight on her back slowed her down even more.

They started to climb and stopped until they were way above of clouds. They put their helmets into their bags and unhooked themselves from the saddle. Then they jumped and their dragons quickly followed. It took people a lot of courage to perform a free fall. First of all, they had to overcome human's natural instinct. Secondly, they had to trust their dragons completely. When he did this in front of his peers the first time, Astrid was so mad at him and punched him in his arms for scaring her. Hiccup started to encourage them to try it after they had been riding dragons for a month. It didn't take him a lot of words before they couldn't resist the temptation. They loved it immediately after their first try and it had became the standard activity during every flight.

" Lets see...Did we go to that island before?" He pointed to the horizon while holding a map.

When ever they went flying, they visited countless small island on their way. No humans lived on those places because of their small size, but that made them a adequate home for very small groups of dragons. The teens had discovered all kinds of dragons in these places, like whispering deaths, changewings even skrills and made friends with them. The life of these dragons were no better than the ones lived under the ruling of the Red Death. While they didn't get forced to attack human village, they lived under the fear of getting attack by humans day and night as the islands didn't have the protection of thick smog and sea stacks. The vikings did send out ships to clear these islands randomly and they often saw dragons fleeing when they were approaching the places. So a lot of dragons rather to become slaves as they could at least sleep peacefully.

" No, that's a new one." Fishlegs confirmed.

" Then lets go!"

" I hope we can do more exploring rather dragon training." Tuffnut commended

" Yeah, getting beaten by our own dragons is not fun!" Ruffnut added.

Hiccup increased the difficulty of the dragon training by switched the gronkle with the nadder and the zippleback after they could handle the former with ease. It was no longer a game but a very real mock up fighting. The dragons would attack them like what they would do in a real combat expected breathed fire( and spikes in Stormfly's case) and went for the final blow and the teens needed to land hits on the dragon with their blunt training sword. Stormfly was way faster and agile than Meatlug even on the ground. The teens often reacted too late and had short flight as Stormfly used her head like a hammer or they would flipped over with their face or their back hitting the earth as the nadder swiped their feet with her tail.

BarfBelch was a trickly opponent in his own way. He hided himself by laid a smokescreen and blinded the humans. The teens had to locate his position with their hearing. The two headed dragon often surprised them by able to remain absolate slience even when he was shifting his steps despite his large size, not to mention he had two heads for them to deal with. Hiccup didn't ask the nightmare to help since it was too dangerous. As for the night fury, all of them needed to work together perfectly, which was not very likely to happen when you had the twins, to cancel out Toothless' speed advantages by attacked at him at the same time. The night fury might be fast, he could only deal with so many attackers at the same time.

It was getting harder and harder for the teens to win matches, as the dragons learned from her mistakes and got better at countered the teens' move. The price for the teens to get better at their speed and reaction time was to have some nice bruises and bleeded little blood sometimes during every training. They also had extra training which was taught by Astrid. She was good at everything from daggers to swords. She once defeated Snotlout who had a standard sword in his hand with a short shovel. The adults were impressed by their performance in the ring and the teenagers' parents especially Stoick were proud of their kids. They thought they were the hope of the future of Berk and became role models for children. They couldn't wait to see the teens slayed their first dragon after they captured some in the first spring raids. Oh little they knew.

When they approached the place, a dragon flew up to meet them. It took them a while to reconizge the species.

" That's a changewing!" Fishlegs said excitingly

" Lets see what its up to" Hiccup said.

The dragon said there was a injured Scaldron on the island. He had heard about the dragon riders who was getting famous and he thought they could help the sea dragon. They landed on the beach and saw their patient.

" So, what should we do?" Hiccup asked. One of the scauldon's wing was pinned under some large boulders and broken by the weight. The changewing had already removed the rocks but they didn't know how to deal with the injury.

" Make a splint?" Astrid suggested

" Good idea, what do you think Toothless?"

**" Good." **

The sea dragon watched them with interested. He had heard about these folks before, but he didn't expect the humans were a bunch of kids. He sniffed them and caught a scent of fish. He moved his head towards Ruffnut and made her nervous.

" What do you want?" She asked while the dragon was sniffing her.

" Must be the fish oil you put on your hair. You smell like fish"

**" Landakort, this girl doesn't have any fish, it's the fish oil on her hair."**

**" That's disappointing."**

Ruffnut reached her hand toward the dragon's snout. The scauldon eyed her for a while before he pressed his snout into her palm. Other riders also wanted to touch him and their wish was full filled.

" What's his name?" She asked.

" Landakort" Hiccup said." How do you know he is a he?"

" I just feel it. Am I right, Toothless?"

The night fury nodded.

" I will called him Scauldy personally. Its cuter."

**" What are they doing?"** Landakort asked

**" mmm...they are going to use this two piece of wood to keep your broken bones in place."** Stormfly explained.

**" I see, so..."**

**" So your wing can heal and it should be as good as it use to be."**

**" Really?! I think I will be crippled for the rest of my life. I don't know how I can thank them."**

**" You will have your chance to return the favour."**

He observed Hiccup and Astrid, then shifted his attention to the twins.

**" I don't understand how human's hair work. I always think human male have short hair while female have long hair. But this male has long hair too."**

**" Well, human hair can..." **Stormfly started to explain.

The scauldon asked the riders' dragons all sorts of questions while the humans were making the splint. Hiccup found some of the questions were rather silly as the dragon had never seen humans up close before when he was working on the wing. Scauldrons and other species of aquatic dragon were the only people in both side who were not affected by the three centuries war. The vikings might be can conquer islands, but they would never tame the sea like Stoick famous when-he-was-a-child-his-father-told-him story ,and the sea dragons didn't have any interested in attacking ships anyway.

Hiccup asked Toothless what would Sharpshoot and Vofa do if they were in their situation. Toothless said there was nothing they could do despite they had learnt a lot from dragon vets back in Føroyar . Sharpshoot and Vofa could deal with almost anykind of injuries and sickness as long as it doesn't involve broken bones, because they couldn't make a splint as dragons didn't have hands. In another words, the dragon was grounded for the rest of its life.

The sea dragon returned to the sea after his wing was deal with and he promised that he would returned the favour if the riders asked him.

" Well, we just make a scauldon friend." Astrid said

" Not a very useful friend at all." Snotlout said.

" Actually, he is more useful than any dragon we have met so far." Hiccup said

" How can a big, fat dragon who can barely fly and can't breath fire help us to kill the freaking queen?" Snotlout questioned.

" You will see."

" It seems you had a plan already." Astrid said

" Yep."

" Then, how can we find him?" Fishlegs asked.

" He said we can find him around these islands." Hiccup answered while pointing at the map. _" Which __is__ easy."_


	14. Chapter 14 The Evacuation

Chapter 14 The Evacuation

**"Wake up! It is dark now!" **Toothless shouted or roared and made the teens jumped up. A sheld flew out from the tent and smacked on Toothless' face.

**" Ow!... That hurts."**

" Stop doing that! You nearly scare us to death!" Astrid shouted back. They mounted their dragons and flew towards the Nest.

The saw a ring of thick smog on the horizon after ninety minutes of flight. A nadder and a zippleback flew out from the mist to meet them.

**" You are on time. They are ready."** Sharpshoot reported. They dived into the smog and often avoiding rock formations at the last second as they made their way into the island. They landed on the rocky beach and saw crowd of dragons were waiting for them.

**"To the ships, hatchings."** Toothless commanded.

Four hundreds small dragons emerged under the feet of adult dragons and went on board the ships wreck which should be on the sea floor but thanked to Landakort and his family they were on the beach. In the last three hundred years, the number of ships they had lost during those suicidal quest of finding the nest was nearly uncountible. Most of the ships wrecks were too old or suffered too much damage that couldn't be reuse as they would just fall apart as soon as they were touched. The scauldons selected and resurfaced those which were sunken recently and still remained in one piece. The sea dragons pushed those ships to shore and let the six riders did some necessary repair, mainly to renforce the structure by hammering wooden planks on them. These ships wouldn't sail on the ocean again, they were going to fly.

Hiccup saw a small nadder who was reculant to separate from his parents while they were helping the hatchlings to get on the ships. He walked to the small dragon and crouched down, made him on the same level with the dragon.

" You will be okay, I promised you will see you mum and dad again." He said while put the dragon closer and hugged her( he thought so) like a child. The hatching didn't understand his words, but the caring voice dismissed her fear. He lifted the dragon and let her head rest on his shoulder. He turned around and faced her parents who was looking at him with hope and trust.

**" Please, please take care my child." **The mother said

Hiccup nodded with determination and put the dragon into the ship.

The teens tossed the ropes,which were connected to the first ship, to six dragons and they caught them with their claws. Those dragons were the few luckly parents who could go with their kids. It would be great if all the parents can come, but the Red Death would no doubt noticed the sudden disappearance of a good portion of her slaves and the rest would get slaughter. So they had to minimized the number of leaving dragons but had enough of them to take care the small ones at the same time. The number they came up with was fifty four, just barely one third of all parents.

The teens climbed back on to their dragons after they were done to every dragons lifted the ships under the command of Toothless. The teens looked back as they were leading the flock towards the sea and getting further and further away the beach. The kids, who had to separate from their parents, were having their last glimpses of their mother and father before the mist blocked their line of sight. That wasn't and wouldn't be the last time they saw their parents. The teens owned their parents a promise. They were doing this not only for the vikings, but for the dragons at the same time.

They reached Berk after four hours of nerve cracking flight. Who knew if those ropes or the ships would snap under the heavy weight. They need to evacuate the babies to somewhere else before the final destructive battle with the Red Death. It sounded ridicious that Red Death wouldn't notice four hundreds baby dragons were missing, but it was true. The hatchlings may be small, but they did start to behave themselves after six months, which meaned no baby crying and they _sounded_ like a adults. Moreover, new born dragons won't be introduced to the stupid queen until they were fully grown up and ready to join a raid and the monster won't know them until that time.

The babies jumped out after the ships touched the ground. They were excited and curious about everything they saw and touched. It was glass, trees and they were breathing fresh air. This place was a paradise compare to _home_ if there wasn't a village of dragon killers in this island. The teens and the dragons wanted to transfer the babies to the islands which were unhabited by humans at first, but all of them were just too far away. But Berk was a good alternative choice as well. It had a very large forest which had more than enough space to hide the additional dragons and no human went into it except the teens. In short, it was safe.

**" Make yourself home. Don't wonder around too far from this grass field or you will meet some bad humans! Stay with your mum and dad or aunt and uncle."** Stormfly announced.

**" Watched them with closed eyes."** She turned her attention to the adults.

**" Don't worry. Stormfly."**

The adult dragons leaded the hatchlings into the trees surrounded the field. The place became quiet again once they settle down and slept.

" lets sleep too. I was exausted." Hiccup said before he entered the tent and slept at the corner. The rest followed. Astrid noticed her dragons stayed alert just when she was going to get into the tent.

" Why don't your sleep, Stormfly. You must be tired."

**"Just staying up for one more hour. Make sure nothing goes wrong. Babies don't always listern."**

" Then I stayed up with you. To make you company" She then sat besides Stormfly and leaned on her neck. The relationship between Hiccup and Toothless was like brothers. Others were like close friends. But she and Stormfly was more like a daughter and a mother. Stormfly was very caring and protective to everyone especially to her rider. Always checking the teens wounds after she beated them in the training. Astrid believed her dragon would become a great mother.

Astrid found out she was under one of the Stormfly's wing when she woke up in the middle of the night. No wonder she didn't feel cold. It was spring already, but the spring in Berk was still cold and she didn't wear a lot. She crawled out slowly, not wanted to wake the nadder up. She just hope the people of berk could see this and understand. Even if they could kill the monster successfully and end the war, killing dragons would still be everything around the village. Although they could meet their dragons in the forest, it was still painful to hear the adults talking about how to gut a nadder back in the village. She heard snorting came out from the tent. She lay down on the empty space left for her in the tent and joined her sleeping friends.

**" Ahhh! You win! You win!" **The teens were woke up by Toothless' begging. They came out and saw ten hatchlings were jumping on his back. The place was full of dragons. The grown ups watched the hatchlings from the far back, to prevent them from leaving the safe zone. The babies were energetic. Some of them fought with each other playfully. Some were playing some sort of tag game. Some were flapping their wings and trying to fly, but they were quickly stopped by the adults. It was funny to see Sneaky, the terror, try to act like someone with authority in front of the hatchlings who all of them were bigger than her, and the babies couldn't care less about it. The rest of the teens' dragons and some of the parents were missing. They were probably went fishing and gathered food for the small ones.

Hiccup took out his scratch book and started to draw this amazing sight while his frends went to play with them and the humans were overwhelmed and swarmed.

The dragons went out fishing returned with Sharpshoot. Sharpshoot reported that the Red Death didn't noticed it. The nest was running just like first part of the plan went well. The second part would be executed within the next week. It was going to be the liberation day for the dragons in the nest and the vikings in the whole archipelago or it was going to be the doom of both side if they failed.

The teens watched the lovely scene of adults feed the youngs and the humans ate the dried fish they brought yesterday as their breakfast. Hiccup put away his book and went played with the babies. The sound of humans and dragons' laughing echoed through the forest.


	15. Chapter 15 The Day

Chapter 15 The Day

"Odin help us." Hiccup whispered when he spotted the Nest on the horizon. He looked behind. He was leading a total of twenty dragons and flying in a perfect v-shape formation. Each dragon were holding two large fish basket which were going to be dumped into the mouth of the Red Death.

They were not feeding the monster fish but Blue Oleander instead. Blue Oleander was a flower which was hightly prisonous to most dragons except sea dragons like scauldrons. This kind of flower could only be found in the mainland and some of the islands here, and they weren't easy to find. This kind of explained why the vikings in Føroyar had never come up with a plan which didn't involve take the monster head on as they had never heard of the flower. Toothless and others believed they could discover new useful information by living in the nest long enough which was riskly but his effort finally paid off. Toothless learnt this by accident when he was talking with Landakort about food a when they first met each other and he realized the plant was the poison they needed. One sniff was enough to let a average size dragon like nadder got sick and died in less than a week. They were totally sure the flower would work since the Red Death was just an gigantic non-sea dragon. Although she was huge, fourty baskets was completely overkill according to Fishlegs calculation.

They lied to Gobbber they planned to explore around Berk which would take them around three days. Gobber and Stoick permitted it since it was a good way to practise their survival skills and these kids could take care themselves based on their performance during training. They travelled from island to island, on the back of the family of scauldon who helped them before, to harvest the flower. The journey took them like three days, since scauldrons swam instead of flying which was a painful thing for them to dragons didn't come with them unless they wanted to get themslves killed. The scauldons joked that the teens had to pay them three ships of fish as the price of _buying_ their favourite snack and the shipping fee.

The riders wiped the baskets with wet cloth to block the toxic pollen from spreading out after baskets were full and watered the cloth regularly to prevent it getting dry, so they wouldn't wipe out the entire dragon population in the nest which was why Toothless needed human's help as dragons didn't have hands to do this. In order to convinct the Red Death, the baskets were soaked with fish oil to make it smell like fish.

The raiding party from the nest join them. They couldn't simply dumped the baskets with just twenty dragons because it would be suspicious. The Red Death launched her first raid which consist of nearly one hundred dragons in this year tonight. The raid was organized systematically. The villages was raid alternatively so they had time to recover the lost or how came they had last for three hundred years. Instead of heading towards the village, the dragons flew circles in the middle of the ocean for four hours until dawn, which was the usual length of a raid group needed to finished their job,before they returned. The Red Death would be ready to recieve whatever thing the dragons dropped, and that was the perfect time for them to strike.

They entered the inside of the mountain after flew though a narrow passway. The dragons which had the baskets was at the front of the whole flock. The great hole where the monsters lived came into their view. After the dragons dropped the baskets, the entire nest of dragons followed the plan and rushed towards the opening to escaped. The problem was no matter how much flower they used, it just wouldn't kill the queen instantly even the amount they used was enough to kill two Red Death, as Blue Oleander was famous for giving dragons long painful deaths. So the queen could rampaged through the entire island, killing everything in her way.

A loud roar boomed out from the pit. So little food was offered! All the slaves were fleeing! This was a rebellion!

**" HOW DARE YOU REBEL ME. ALL OF YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" **She roared and started to chase the fleeing dragons.

**"We may die! But you will die!" **Toothless shouted back.

The Red Death felt her stomach was in pain, the poison started to work. She realized that she was prisoned.

"** THEN YOU SHALL DIE WITH ME!"**

Toothless flew out from the top of the volcano then the volcano was like erupted. The queen bursted out from the opening and destroyed it. She stood on the top of the crushed mountain and stared at her feeing slaves.

" Just run! We will leave her to die here. There is no way she still have enough strength to fly after she ate all that!" Hiccup shouted, thought everything was over.

The monster extended her massive wings, took the unimaginable pain she was suffering with her will and took off. If she was going to die, than she was going to die in glory. The queen was closing in and the dragons couldn't outrun her, they would be doomed if they didn't come up with a new plan fast.

" New plan. We kill it now!" Hiccup shouted to Toothless.

" Hiccup! What should we do?!" Astrid cried

" We will come with you!" Snotlout shouted.

Best friends ever.

" Fishlegs, lead the dragons to safely, others come with me!"

The twins flew in front of the monster.

" Troll!"

" Butt Elf!"

" Bride of Grendel!"

The Red Death unloads a stream of fire to the twins and Barfbelch evaded them all with ridiculous agility for a dragon that size.

Meanwhile, Astrid and Snotlout took full advantages of the twins distraction, manoeuvred to the left and right side of the monster respectively.

" You can't miss!" Snotlout said then Hookfang splirt stickly flame into the row of eyes.

" Yeah! Have some!" Astrid shouted after Stormfly utter destroyed two of the three eyes. The monster let go a painful roar.

" What's wrong buddy, got something in your eyes?" Snotlout teased while the monster had just lost four of her six eyes.

" Retreat." Astrid shouted and the three dragons disengaged quickly.

Hiccup watched his friends in action from above.

" Show time bud!" Hiccup said and the night fury dived to the monster.

**" Overhere! Don't you want to get me?!" **Toothless insulted when he flew pass the face of the Red Death. Toothless pulled into a steep climb, heading straight to the clouds and the monster took the bait. Toothless heard hissing sound caming from behind.

**"Hold on! Here it comes" **He yelled while narrowly dodged a column of flame. The Red Death lost them as they reached the cloud. She only had two eyes left so she couldn't cover everyspot of the sky. She tried to help herself by locating her prey with her sense of smell and hearing. She sniffed, they were everywhere. She heard, and knew the night fury was circling her but her hearing was not sensitive enough to pin-point their location.

From out of nowhere, Toothless dived towards the giant, blasting and puncturing a hole on her wing and got back into the cloud before the clumsy monster could react. He could attack freely as his target had a huge blind spot or area now, thanks to Hiccup's plan. The night fury perform the same attack run for seven times, puncturing seven great holes on the target's wing.

**" She is still not going down. I am going to run out of shots. We have to come up with something fast !"** Toothless shouted, hoping Hiccup could help him with his brillant human brain. The Red Death didn't give them any time for that as she was frustrated and unleashing fire blindly in all directions. The amount of fire was too much for Toothless. He did his best to evade most of it but the fake tail fin was caught on fire and started to burn down.

**" Your fin is on fire."**

**"What?! Crap! Then we have to kill it in the next thirty seconds!" **Their best bet now was to finished it off quickly and pulled a soft landing while Toothless still had some sontrols on his flight before the thing burned down completely.

" Remember the thing you said dragons were not so fire proof from the inside."

**" Got it!"**

Toothless flew directly into Red Death face, tensing her.

**" I am here, you stupid! Get me if you can!"**

" Come on! Is that the best you can get!"

They raced straight to the earth and the monster persuit. Toothless flapped his wings furiously and flew faster than he ever gone before. He stayed ahead in front of the Red Death, no evading, made himself became a perfect target.

" Come on! Open your stupid mouth." Hiccup muttered.

The monster narrowed her eyes, opened her jaws, and followed with the familiar gas hissing sound.

" Now!"

Toothless pivoted in place, facing the mouth of the Red Death and fired. The shot ignited the gas, backfiring into the monster. Toothless bursted through the cloud, with the monster on his tail. The monster didn't saw the ground rushing up with her damaged eye sight until it was too late.

**" Say your last words!" **The night fury shouted with a smile before he pulled out from the dive, pass her head. She extended her wings try to stop, but her battered wings couldn't stop her momentum. The Red Death hit the ground and exploded. His planned succeed! He knew a crash to the ground wasn't enough to kill her, but it would if he added some fire to the equation.

Toothless weaved pass the spikes of the exploding beast and the expanding fireball was racing toward them. They were outrunning it. Just when they thought they could get away with it, Toothless' tail disintergrated completely. Toothless lost his control and rammed into the massive club tail. The impact tore Hiccup from the harness and sent him falling towards the hell of fire. Toothless struggled with all his might and folded Hiccup with his wings before they were swallowed by the flame.

The others were watching the great duel while they flew in circle from a safe distance.

" I think we need to help them!" Astrid suggested.

**" Don't! I believed Hiccup. We will just make things worse if we joined in. At least trust Toothless. His parents don't give him the name Windwalker for no reasons."** Stormfly replied calmly. Then, they saw the Red Death followed a black dot to the ground, crashed and exploded. The place went slience for the next ten seconds. Only the wind and the sound of wing flapping could be heard.

" She is death!" Snotlout announced. Everyone cheered. They won! They killed it!

" Wait! Where are they?" Astrid asked when the night fury didn't reappear.

**" Oh no! Quick! Everyone go find them!" **Stormfly shouted and everyone scrambled to search their heroes. They landed on the toasted beach and started their search. It was rainning debris of the Red Death and the place was full of the smell of blood and cooked dragon meat.

"Over there!" Snotlout shouted and pointed to a black mass laying ran to the Toothless an saw the last thing they wanted to see. The saddle is gone and only the metal part of the fin was still intact.

**" Get out! Get out!"** Sharpshoot roared as he shoveled the crowd of dragons away. He made his way to Toothless and started to judge the condition of him. He was badly hurt, but nothing too critical. Then he noticed Toothless furled his wings like he was protecting something. He pressed his head to the side of the night fury, gave a little push, made him rolled, and revealed a unconscious Hiccup who was in Toothless arms.

" Hiccup!" The teens shouted. They pulled Hiccup out and Astrid pressed her head into his chest.

"He was alive!"

The crowd of dragons cheered again until Vofa spoke.

**" Well. He won't be for long if he don't get treated."** The cheering sound stopped immediately. They looked to the source of her comment and their heart sunk.

" Oh no! We need to go back to Berk, or he will die!" Astrid said.

" But how! How can we explain all this to them!" Fishlegs questioned her back.

" I don't care! Hiccup's life is more important!"

" Then let me stopped the bleeding first!" Ruffnut shouted. She took off her fur coat, tore part of her shirt apart and waped it on Hiccup's left leg.

" Okay! Let's go! Go!" Snotlout commended while he got Hiccup on his back.

" Wait! how about Toothless?!" Ruffnut asked, pointing to the knocked out night fury with her hand.

**" Don't worry? He will be okay. Go!"** Sharpshoot replied.

Snotlout climbed on Hookfang's back and got Hiccup lying on his thighs before he took off with the others.

Astrid was thinking how to explain all this while they were racing back to the village. The teens were counting on her because only she had the courage to explain the situation in front of a whole village. She just hope the chief would gave them a chance and listern to her. But how would the people react after they heard all of this. What they had done in the last two months was no doubt the act of high treason. They might get exiled if they were luckly. But from the point they bonded with their dragons, they had expected this to come and they had prepared for it.

Snotlout lowered his head, looked at his drying cousin. He always thought his cousin was useless and made fun of him for the last fourteen years . He always thought he would take over Hiccup's position and became the chief of Berk. He was so wrong. He didn't have the quality of being a leader like Hiccup or Astrid had. He would only turn the village to ruin. He only started to treated Hiccup properly in the last two months and began a friendship with him. And now, he might lose him forever.

" I am so sorry." He said guiltily.


	16. Chapter 16 Secret Revealed

Chapter 16 Secret revealed

"DRAGONS!" a man shouted and another man blew the warning horns. Warriors rushing out with their weapons from their hime, ready to fight off the raid they had been waiting for since the snow melted.

"Wait! Something is wrong!" someone pointed out

" There are only four dragons" Gobber added.

" It seemed they are ridden by humans" Gobber spoke again when he noticed a human like shape on each of the dragon's back, and his word startled everyone.

" What are you talking about?!" Stoick argued. The crowds agreed with the Chief. Obviously no humans could ever ride on those beasts. It was either those humans had magical power to control the monsters or it was the opposite. In either way, they were traitor to man kind.

" It is true!" A voice came out from the back. The crowds squeezed their eyes, and there were indeed humans on their back.

" Don't attack until I give the order!" Stoick commanded in a booming voice.

The dragons landed in the plaza and they were surrouded immediately. The crowd pointed their weapons to the strange guests and was stunt when the humans turned out to be the teens.

" What are you doing?!" Stoick shouted

"What is all this?!" Gobber pointed at them.

" SHUT UP! Save Hiccup!" Astrid yelled back while jumping down from the nadder. Snotlout had Hiccup in his arms and ran to the chief. The crowd shut up immediately when they saw Hiccup with a tored up leg.

" SENT HIM TO THE HEALERS!" Stoick bellowed and his son was carried away by a strong viking warrior. What happened to his son? His leg! He might lost his leg!

"What had happened to my son?!" Stoick boomed

"What are you doing with those beast?!"

" Why are you riding them?" Questions exploded from the crowd.

" Slience!" A old cracking woman voice ended and made every mouth shuted. Goith made his way to the teens and the dragons. How could a woman this small and old get here from her remote hut this quickly? She eyed them, especially the facial expression of the teens. They kids were indeed nervious, but they didn't show any guilt like they had done nothing wrong, not to mention Astrid looked determined and prepared.

" We shall disscuss this in the great hall. Astrid, come with me...with the nadder." She announced before she turned around and headed for the hall. The village elderly rarely spoke. But when she did, no body argued with her as she was the most respected person besides Stoick.

" Dragons. Don't cause any trouble." Astrid pointed to the repiles and they nodded. This surprised the adults. Those stupid dumb beast actually understood what she said?! Dragons were furious cold hearted killers! How could they obey to those fiftheen years old?!

" Wait! What should we do to them." Stoick asked the elderly.

" Nothing."

Stoick and the others wanted to protest but Goithi raised her staff and they remained slience.

Astird and her dragon followed the crowd and entered the hall. Many vikings had to do their best to hold their instinct to not pull their swords out and swung it at Stormfly. They couldn't get used to a undeath and untrapped nadder which was just six feet away from them. Astrid walked beside Stormfly protectively and put a hand on her snout.

" It is going to be okay."

**" I know. But your people look so angry." **Astrid sighed. There was nothing she could do about it.

Stormfly stopped at the front door.

" What's the problem?"

**" I don't think they would like me, a dragon in there."**

" The dragon can come in" Gothi spoke, seemed understood Stormfly's concern. A lot of vikings didn't look amuse by her words. Dragon, the mortal enemy of vikings entered the hall, this was not acceptable! Stormfly put a foot on the wooden floor. The first dragon ever set foot in the this place for the last three hundred years. The nadder sat down next to the door and Astrid walked to the centre of the place, prepared the greatest speech in her life, so far.

" Now, explain." The chief ordered after he and Gothi took their own sit.

" No one is allowed to interrupt her before she ended. Make it short." The old woman added. She knew the girl was going to tell something very _different__._

" Five months ago, Hiccup shot down the night fury, he found him and didn't kill him."

_So Hiccup did shot it down. He wasn't lying. But why don't he kill it?! _

" He befriended with Toothless, the night fury. He found out the dragon couldn't fly because his left tail fin was ripped off due to the crashing. So he bulit him a prosthesis and allowed him to fly again."

The word _traitor_ came into everyone's mind.

" He found out the dragon understood norse. So Hiccup asked Toothless to teach him the language of dragons and he learn this language in three months."

_What ?!Dragons could understand human speech?! And dragons could talk?! _

"Hiccup tell us the truth two months ago and he helped us to befriend with our own dragons who were released from the arena. " Everyone was angry, like they were going to explode except the elder.

" Toothless told us the cause of the this three centuries war. We vikings drove the dragons in this to Helm's gate. All night furies and another sufficient number of dragons left that place while the rest stayed. A gigantic dragon which could swallowed three nightmares in one bite, took advantage of this, conquered the island and enslaved the small dragons or it would kill them all. The monster forced them to feed it and this is why the dragons raid us."

_So the dragons are the victim? They are just animals! Why should we care about them?! As for the part of mountain size dragon, that is just ridicious._

" Toothless, Stormfly, my nadder and other two dragons came here to try to end this war. They joined the raid in order to gain the trust of other dragons especially that monster. They earned it and started to plan their rebellion"

_Dragons try to end the war? Does she mean the night fury and her pet nadder are good dragons? No, they can't be. The only good dragon is a dead dragon._

She continued her explanation. She put very few words into their dragon training and hanging out with dragons part as she didn't want to make the people even angrier. Then, she described their kill-the-monster plan and the final epic battle in detail but without the baby dragons part of course.

"That's how hiccup got injured and then we rushed back" She ended. She scanned the place and found out most people didn't trust her saying from their facial expression which was expected.

" Can you prove what you said?" Stoick demanded and followed with the agreements from the people.

" Yes."

" Good, then let's started with the dragon understand norse and talking part."

" How?"

" You will go outside so you can't hear what I say to it. Then you come in again and you will have to ask it what I said."

" Yes, chief." Someone from the back open the door, and she walked outside before the door was closed again. Chief stood up and stomped towards the dragon. Despite he looked claim, he was very nervious and actually afraid of the nadder. He had killed many nadders before but this was the first time he stood next to one without a weapon in the tight grip of his hand. He felt so naked. But if a fifteen year old girl could ride on it, why should he afraid of stood beside it. He looked straight into the dragon's eyes, and he saw feelings. He saw nervousness. He had never looked into those eyes before. Might be this is why Hiccup didn't kill the night fury.

The door opened. Astrid walked straight to Stormfly. She hoped the chief didn't said something too difficult because there were still some words she didn't know yet.

" What did he say?"

**" He said if we can prove our story, he is willing to change."**

" You mean, make peace or accept dragons?"

She nodded

" Really, I think he is way more stubbon."This was a disputing scene to the crowd. A human talk to a beast. But even the most careless people would notice the sound make by the dragon was talking like. May be it was true?

" Chief, you said if we could prove the story, you are willing to change, to make peace or accept dragons,am I right?" The chief sighed, put one huge hand on his forehead.

" Yes, you are right." He admitted unwillingly and the crowd gasped.

" Then, can you proved the mountain size dragon part?"

" Yes." She said confidently.

" Good. Prepare a ship!"

" It will be much faster if you ride on the back of dragons." Astrid suggested.

" I am not going to ride on those beasts!"

" It will take you less than two hours to get there if you ride a dragon. Then we can end this tonight." Astrid was right, it was better to end this disscussion as quickly as possible, so they could give the final concludion. But dragons! He wasn't going to side with them! Stoick looked at Gothi, asked for suggestion. The elder turn her head to Astrid, then looked back to him and gave a nod. The chief sighed.

" Okay. Astrid, I am going to do it in your way."

" Thanks chief."

" I am coming with you" Gobber said." I don't want to miss the chance to see that monster." His words earned some odd look from others.

They walked to the plaza where the rest of the teens and dragons were. Stoick climbed on the back of Hookfang while Gobber on the Barfbelch. Astrid handed ropes to them as their safely belt.

" Hold on uncle." " It was going to be a little bit frightening for you, Gobber" the riders reminded the adults who were behind them before the two dragons took off.

Astrid walked back to the hall. She crossed her legs and sat next to her dragon.

**" Do you think we can make it through?"**

" I don't know."

**" Me too. But I put all my hope on that old woman. She is very nice." **

Gothi left her seat and moved towards the pair. The large vikings stepped aside, left a pathway for her. She stopped when she was just a step away from Stormfly. She looked at the nadder's eyes before she hold her hands out. Stormfly inched closer, sniffed it before she made contact with the elder's palm. The old woman smile.

" I can already understand why you kids did this. A boy or girl?"

" Girl." Astrid answered.

" Stormfly isn't it. Her parents gave her a good name. But I believe Toothless was Hiccup's doing"

" Yeah. He didn't understand any dragonese when he named him. But Toothless don't mind this name."

" When all this end, you need to tell me more." She gave Stormfly another pat before she returned to her seat. Astrid were confused. Did she mean they are not going to get punished? Did she mean she trusted her words? Maybe Stormfly was right. Gothi was their hope. The people on the other hand was stunt. The second most respected person just sided with those traitors! But the elder rarely made mistake so they tried their best to hide their feelings.

Stoick and Gobber returned almost four hours later. The crowd looked at their chief with expectation, while Gothi already knew the answer.

" It is true." Stoick anounced loud and clear, made sure everyone could hear it.

" That thing is as big as the girl said." Gobber added. The crowd gasped again.

" The war is over." Gothi concluded. This sentence shaked the mind of everyone in the crowd. The war was ended so suddenly and it was ended by a bunch of kids and more importantly, DRAGONS! How should they deal with dragons from now on? Their mind were completely overwhelmed.

" What should we do with the kids?"

" Nothing! They will not be punished! Their brave act had done something no body had in the last three thundred years." No one argued.

" How about their dragons?"

" They will live in the arena but not caged! That's all for today! Dismiss!" Stoick ordered and his people obeyed. He knew uncaged the dragons was agurable and he didn't want to give the old man Mildew the chance to speak.

" Thank you chief! Thank you for give me the chance." Astrid thanked Stoick after everyone left except himself, Gobber, Gothi, Astrid and Stormfly.

**" And Gothi"**

Astrid turned her eyes to the elder." She said I need to thank you as well."

" I do this for my son... Oh no, Hiccup!" Stoick nearly forgot his boy after the long exausted night.

Astrid looked to her dragon, and Stormfly shaked her head. Astrid knew something horrible happened to Hiccup.

They reacted the plaza and found out the healers were already there with sadness.

" How is he. Is he..."

" No! No! He will be alright but... we can't save all of him."

" I knew it..." His eyes watered, but he didn't let them come out as a chief should stay strong no matter what.

" He is in the house." The healer informed. Astrid looked to her peers when she was going to follow Stoick to the house. They had known Hiccup situation from the healers and they were overpowered by the fact a person, their friend who was as young as them had lost a leg.

" We will visit him next day." She changed her mind." I think chief need to be alone."

They bring their dragons to the arena which became the home for dragons once more. But the cages and the front gate wouldn't be locked. So it was a shelter not a prison.

" You guys leave here, I still have something to said to Stormfly."

She started to sob after the teens left. She didn't want to show them her being weak as Astrid was fearless.

" I just couldn't believe he will really lose his leg. I think they can save it."

**" But at least he is alive. He is still here. You can still see him."** Stormfly comforted her. Astrid continue crying for a while before she wiped her tears away with a hand and hugged the nadder.

" Thank you. It just all come so sudden. It is so hard to accept it."

**" I understand." **

_**I wonder how toothless will react after he know what had happened to his loved brother. **_


	17. Chapter 17 Change

Chapter 17 Change

Stoick entered the house. Hiccup was lying on the bed. Acording to the healers, he would be fine but he wouldn't wake up for the next few days. He signed others to leave. He wanted to be alone.

After there were just his son and him, he lifted the duvet and saw the wounds for the first time. It was gone. He was so young. Surely there were a lot of vikings in the villege had lost their limbs, but none of them had it happened to them at the age of fifteen. Hiccup suffered through this to save the villege, to save the his people. He was a hero, a person far greater than him. He was always disappointed by his son. He was just different and did things in his own way, and he always got himself into trouble. He had never think of his son's unique quarity would do any good to anyone until now. He rarely paid any attention to his son. He had never listen to him and he was pretty sure his son never like him but afraid of kind of father was he? He was a terrible father. He sweared to himself that he would become a proper a father, and acted like a father in front of his son instead of a chief.

He would change for Hiccup. He would change his attitude toward dragons for Hiccup. When he and others reached the nest, they were greeted by a nadder and zippleback. The two kids explained to the two dragon, and they understood and responded. Although he and Gobber couldn't understand dragon, but surely these creatures who they thought were mindless killing machines, were actually intelligent and had minds just like humans. They saw the remains of the monster Astrid described, and it was surely huge. The dragons were indeed the victim of the war and might be vikings and dragons can lived together in harmony. The crowd of dragons approached them with curiousity after the nadder and zippleback who seemed to be their leaders explained the reasons of their arrival. Then, he and Gobber touched a nightmare who interested them the most. That feeling. May be this was the reason why Hiccup and the kids would risk their life to save the dragons. These creatures had souls. The kids didn't treat them as animals but as people. If Hiccup hadn't been injured, the whole village wouldn't know this and would still live in the world of killed or be killed. The teens done this wasn't for the glory, but to liberate both side from hell.

But there was still one questioned needed to be answered. It seemed only the teens' dragon and the leaders of the nest understood Norse. Why? It was reasonable that Hookfang, Barfbelch and Meatlug understood human as they had been hanging out with the teens for a sufficient amount of time and the teens could teach them Norse just like the dragons taught them dragonese. But Why Toothless, Stormfly, Sharpshoot and Vofa already knew human speech before he met Hiccup and other teens? Where did they learn it? Astrid knew the answer and she was hiding it. He would ask her personally in the future.

He put the cover back and he kissed his son on the cheek before he left. From now on, Hiccup would had a real father just like other kids although it was a little bit too late.

Everyone woke up very late in the next day. Normally they would got up when the sun rised but they did at eight this day.

" Good morning my girl. You did well when you facing the people yesterday." Astrid's mum commented when Astrid entered the living room for breakfast.

" Good morning mum. I nearly freaked out at that time but it all turned out well."

" I can't believe peace come so suddenly and it is because of you kids. We are proud of you." Her dad said.

" You two don't mind me had a dragon friend?"

" No. You had proved everything. We can see you two like each other very much. I can't believe a frightening beast like that could show so much affection to a human. "

" Stormfly was not a beast."

" Beast is just a expression. Dragons are scary looking"

" Mum, would you like to meet Stormfly?"

" mmm...I don't think there is a problem with that. The war is over and that dragon is going to stay anyway."

" We always think you adults are way more stubborn."

" Don't think us this way."

They went to the arena after she finished her breakfast. Many people looked at them with a different attitude but they didn't care.

" Can you really understand dragon?"

" Yep and it isn't easy."

" The noises that dragons make don't like words at all."

" This is why it is very hard."

" What kind of dragon is she like?"

" She is very caring and mother like, sometimes overprotective."

" Really?"

" Yeah, like ask me to rest when I am training. Or she will force me to."

" Good. You push yourself too hard. Enjoy the life more."

" That's exactly what she says!"

There was only them when she reached the place, other teens still hadn't come yet. The dragons said their home was quit comfortable despite the place's bloody history.

" Stormfly, meet my mum"

The nadder step closer, looked curious and sniffed the large woman.

" What should I do?"

" Touch her snout, she won't bite."

**" I am not a dog."**

" Feel great isn't it." Astrid asked while her mum moved at hand along the dragons' chin.

" mmm" She is speechless.

" Scratch here. She loves it." Astrid moved her hand to the dragon's neck and the felling made the nadder purred happily.

" Do dragons like being scratch like a dog or cat?"

" Kind of"

" She smells good, I meant not stink."

" Nadders are very clean creatures, I think they smell better than us."

" Miss Hofferson! Good morning!" Fishlegs' dad greeted her. Behind him, was the rest of the teens and their parents.

" Good morning. I guess the kids bring you here for the same reason."

" Yeah, Fishlegs have been spamming updated dragon knowledge since he got up."

" Tuff and Ruff keep saying how much awesome things they can do with their zippleback together. I mean, when do they know how to do things together."

" Same here."

Vikings might be stubborn, but they would change when the hard fact lie in front of them. They understood finally why their kids seemed to be much happier than before and changed in a postive way recently. Astrid was still a perfectionist, but she started to relax and smile instead of the usual seriousness. Fishlegs was much more confident and bravier although he was still a bookworm. The twins learnt the term cooperation and were able to work together. Snotlout got the word respected after so many years although he wasn't the person that everyone could tolerate. Dragons were behind all of this. If dragons had brought so much good to their kids, they were willing to change for them.

Great, a good start. Now we just need to convince the rest of the village. The teens thought after the adults decided they had enough dragons for today and left.

" Okay, go to forest, tell them the news." Astrid said while she climbed on her dragon. When they reached the place, they were surrounded immediately. The dragons knew they had departed last night for the final battle. With no news coming from the nest, they were waiting for the result desperatly. When Stormfly announced they had succeed, the crowd celebrated by shooting fire to the sky. The hatchings might don't know the importance of the defeat of the Red Death, but they were as happy as everyone else because they could meet their parents very soon. But the celebration paused when they were told that Hiccup had lose a leg and was in coma. They know the boy was different, but the fact that a human sacrificed so much of himself to save them touched their heart. A random nightmare was asked to go to the nest, and told the hatchlings' parents that they could come to berk when night fall. The teens would keep this as a secret to the adults until her people showed no more hostility to dragons.

They flew to see hiccup after that. All of the riders were connected together since they met their dragons, Astrid wanted to see him especially, to see the boy she began to love. She opened the door, and was surprised to see Stoick was in there.

" Sorry, chief. we shall go now."

" No. I know all of you like him especially you. You must want to see him badly."

" Thanks chief." She blushed. She shutted the door after they came in but she couldn't. She looked back and saw Stormfly tried to get in.

" You can't fit Stormfly."

**" I just want to see him."**

Astrid step aside and gave her a clear view of Hiccup before she closed the door.

" Sorry chief. She is a mother hen of dragon."

" It is alright." He replied while feeding Hiccup a bowl of soup. This was the first time Astrid saw the caring nature of their Chief. She looked at the eyes of the last man, they were filled with love and concern.

" He will be alright." She said while looking at Hiccup who slept peacefully.

" I know... "

" Did you meet Toothless last night?"

" Yes. They moved him to a cave. He nearly killed himself and was still in coma but Sharpshoot said he would be woke up in today or tomorrow. I am pretty sure he loved Hiccup very much or he won't risk his life to save my son."

" Would you let him come to berk after he woke up. I am pretty sure he will want to see Hiccup."

" Of course and I will thank him"

She gave Hiccup another look before she left with others.

**" That quick?"**

" Chief need more time with Hiccup."

When the night came, their parents were busying telling what they had experienced in the afternoon, while having dinner with their friends in the hall. The teens sat at the corner and watched. This was what they wanted. They were slowly changing their people's mind and accepted the fact that dragons would become a part of their living in a postive way.

At the same time, everyone had known Stoick's son had lost his leg. Many went to the chief and comforted him. They felt guilt just like Stoick of how they see Hiccup in the past. They saw him as the shame of the villege, but now he had become one of the greatest viking hero ever exist. They thought Berk would need another Heir, some even thought Snotlout was better than him. But now they knew Hiccup was a natural born leader with talent.

" Gobber. I have something to said about the dragon manual." Fishlegs said.

" Oh, I know. We should write a new one."

" Hiccup already done it. So could I replaced the old one with the new one?"

" Go ahead!" Stoick said from behind.

" Oh chief! Thank you chief. I am going to get it from my house."

" Gobber. Could you made another one of this." Astrid requested while handling toothless spare prosthesis fin to Gobber.

" This is Toothless' fin, isn't it?"

" Yeah, it is the spare one. Toothless need to fly so this one will put on his tail but Hiccup isn't going to work in the forge for a while after he wake up . So I think it is better to have a extra one just in case the one on him is damaged accidently."

The smith extended the fin and examined his apprentice's work. It was truely a brillant design and attracted some attention from the crowd. The people almost forgot Hiccup's dragon was crippled by Hiccup. But the bond between the two was stronger than any of the riders with their dragon. How unbelievable was that.

" That is some great work done by him... I should be able to make another one in three days. But it won't be this pretty. I am not a perfectionist like the boy."

" Thanks."

Fishlegs returned with a pile of books and dropped them on Gobber's table. The smith was impressed. He picked one randomly, flipped a few pages before he closed it up.

" Interesting. I am sure it will become popular. But it needed to be written in a proper book not these sketchbooks. I can give you one and you can start your work tomorrow."

" Thanks Gobber."

" Don't forget to leave out enough space for Hiccup's drawings." Astrid added.


	18. Chapter 18 Son, I am sorry

Chapter 18 Son. I am sorry

" Stoick! The watcher spotted something in the sea and it is heading this way."

Stoick and Gobber stopped eating their breakfast and rushed to the dock where people started to gather. He looked to the horizon and tried to idenify it. It was not a ship, but it had the size of one. It could only be a...

" Chief, that is Landakort, a scauldron. He is a friend." Astrid informed. A sea dragon friend, that was rather interesting Stoick thought.

Two dragons leaped to the wooden dock from the back of Landakort as the latter docked. One was a nadder, and another one was a...

"A NIGHT FURY!" Someone shouted

" GET... sorry." A man took back what he was going to say. The war was over, but the name night fury still struck fear into everyone's heart. Everyone thought a night fury, the most destructive dragon ever known, was a mighty and fearsome dragon. What they saw was the complete opposite. It didn't have a threatening appearance like other dragons and it was much smaller that they expected. Sharpshoot and Toothless thanked Landakort's for his ferry service before the sea serpent disappeared into the sea.

" Toothless, this is Hiccup's father." Astrid introduced but then she noticed something. Toothless looked devastated. He sniffed at Stoick's hand and the chief patted him.

**" Astrid, looked after him."** Sharpshoot said

" I know. Are you leaving now?"

He nodded.

" Why? I am sure you want to have some time with her." She said while put a hand under Stormfly's jaw.

**" The nest."**

" Okay then, good bye"

He nodded before he took off.

Stoick brought Toothless to the house. The dragon looked at Hiccup with guilt and afraid to meet his father's eye. Stoick crouched, turned Toothless' head to him with his hands.

" Thank you for saving my son."

" You had do your best to save him. It is not your fault." Stoick continued when he noticed the sad face of the night fury. The emotions these scaled creatures could express was on par with humans. And those huge depressed green eyes were going to kill him. The dragon seemed relieved and Stoick patted him once more before he left, leaving Toothless alone with his rider.

The door opened again. He looked back and saw the teens.

" Don't worry Toothless, the healers said he will make it." Astrid said.

**" But he..."**

" I know. He is alive because of you. Be strong Toothless. Hiccup won't like you be that."

Toothless sighed.

" Come on Toothless, you need to breath more flesh air." Fishlegs suggested.

**" No, I will stay here with Hiccup." **He said and the others left.

Astrid and Fishlegs went to the hall and resumed their book of dragons project. The rest didn't come of course as reading and writing weren't their thing.

" I think we can't simply copy the words." Fishlegs pointed out.

"What do you mean?"

" We spent the last morning to just systematized the information. There is no doubt that we will discover more about dragons and the book will become a mess if we update it in the old way." After they had became riders, they learnt even more about dragons during those adventures in unhabited islands and hanging out with their dragons of cause. So the number of sketchbooks increased even more.

" I see, may be we should design a book, so..."

" Can I get my own dragon?" A boy asked with a hopful eye. The teens had no fear what so ever to present their dragons in front of children in the last two days when ever they had the opportunity because the chief didn't say no. Just like what they expected, the children unlearnt everything what the adults told them about dragons and became fans of the riders.

" Dragons are not your pet. They are your companion. You can befriend with as many dragons you want but you can only bond with one. Once you are bonded, there is no turning back, you are stuck with that dragon for the rest of your life." Astrid explained, using Hiccup's word. It was very difficult to explain the whole bonding thing. It was certainly not magic. A human would first befriend with a dragon. Then if the two got along with, a close bond would start to form. Once the bond was formed, it was very hard to bond with another dragon because your heart was already belong to the first one, at least this was how Hiccup described.

" Can I have some dragon friends?"

" You can but not now."

" Then went?"

" When the grown ups like dragons. Don't worry, the time will come very fast."

" Way faster than you think." Astrid 's mum said and towering from behind.

" Oh, mum, what do you mean?"

" Can you give me a flight after lunch?"

" Wow! really? Sure."

" Actually, others have the same thought."

The whole gang of parents gathered at the gate of the arena or the dragon's den expect Stoick who had the experience when he went to the nest with Gobber. The teens kept persuding their parents to ride dragons. The adults refused at first, not because of stubborness but how others would view them. However, as the villagers changed their opinion about dragons slowly and the temptation of flying, they accepted finally. It would be nice if every riders could fly with their parents, but that was impossible obviously as that was too much vikings for the dragons. So only Astrid came with them since she was the best among all riders except Hiccup. What happened next was just like how the teens reacted when they rode dragons the first time. They panicked and screamed at first, then claimed down and enjoyed it. Not so much for the dragons, who complained the heavy weight.

" It seems you and your gang had done some work today." Stoick said to Astrid while he was watching the parents sharing their awesome experience with others in the hall.

" Chief, have you ever think of trying to get a dragon of your own?"

" I have killed too many dragons before. No dragons will like me."

" You don't need to worry about this, chief. Dragons don't care if you had kill one of their kinds before, they only care what kind of person you are at the moment."

" So you think I will have one?"

" Yes evenually."

" Oh lad, what kind of dragons will suit me." Gobber asked like a child searching for a toy.

" I don't know."

" I want to have a dragon in the forge to help me."

" Then you better to find a dragon which can fit the door and tolerant to stay indoor all day." Fishlegs spoke." I think Gronkles or Hotpurples will work, because they are not big and are lazy."

" lazy?... I have to think twice about that...Where is Toothless?" Gobber asked

" He thinks Hiccup will heal faster if he stayed with him." Astrid said.

" Who know a dragon will love and care your boy so much, Stoick."

" Astrid, get some fish for Toothless."

_Valka, you would be so happy if you could see we have changed. We vikings are trying to live in peace with dragons. You are always right. I am so sorry for saying those harsh words to you._Stoick thought while the girl turned around to get dinner for Toothless.

The teens were surprised to find Sharpshoot and Vofa rest with their dragons. Didn't they have a nest to run as they had become the leaders after the queen death. It turned out they didn't have one anymore.

" Toothless, look who come to see you." Ruffnut said while opened the door. Toothless was sleeping with his head lied on Hiccup's bed. Seeing this, they decided to come here later.

" What bring the chiefs of dragon island to Berk?" Stoick boomed when he saw the two dragons outside the house with the teens.

" Chief, their rank had dropped to doctors, they were no longer chief now."

" What happened? Got kicked out?" He said jokingly.

" No, they sent the dragons to Føroyar. The nest is empty now."

" What?! Why?!" He replied with shock.

"The nest isn't a good place to live and they want to stay with Toothless and Stormfly at the same time. So they made this decision which can bring the greatest good to both side." Fishlegs explained.

" I see." Stoick understood. He didn't need to worry about Berk got flooded with dragons from the nest anymore.

The door was slammed open and Toothless bouncing out excitingly.

**" Hiccup is going to wake up!"**

Hiccup opened his eyes. He was in his house. He was in Berk. He looked to the left and saw the face of his dad and Toothless. Wait? Dad and Toothless sitting together without trying to kill each other? What is going on?

" This is a dream."

" No son, you wake up after being in coma for four days."

_So I nearly died._

" Why toothless is in my house with you? "

" We ...changed. Dragons isn't the enemy, the monster is."

_Astrid and the others had done some work. I need to thank them._

" I think you are too stubborn to change."

" I am willing to change when my son is dying and solid proofs laying in front of me."

**" Hiccup...don't you feel...anything wrong?"** Toothless asked.

" What?" He asked, didn't know what the dragon was talking about, then he frozed.

He sighed before he spoke something only he could and would said.

" Well, at least we are equal now. You lost your left tail fin, I lost my left leg."

**" I am sorry. I..."**

" No. Thank you Toothless. I know you save me." He cut him off and hug Toothless.

" Son, I am sorry"

" For what dad?"

" For everything. I am a terrible father, and make you feel that you don't have a family like your friends."

" No, dad. Don't think like this." He said while got up, sat on the bed. " I know you love me all the time but I just kept disappointing you by being different."

" But everything had changed because you are differnet. Thank you son. I promised I will become a better father." Then the two embraced.

" Dad, I can't breath."

" Sorry...you must be hungry, I will get you breakfast."

The teens came in after Stoick left.

Astrid hit him on the shoulder.

" What was that for?"

" That's for scarying me."

She kissed him.

" That's for everything else."

That's some progress. Stoick thought after he heard the kissing before he turned around with a great smile, greater any smile he had given in the last fifteen years.


	19. Chapter 19 Get your own dragon

Chapter 19 Get your own dragon

" Gobber, have you ever think of make yourself a better peg leg?" Hiccup asked while Gobber was taking measurement on his half leg.

" No...Never think of it, this one is good enough."

" I want to design mine myself."

" I will let you after you wear the one I make so you will have a clue of how peg legs should work...Done. You may go , its hot here."

Gobber picked Hiccup up from the chair like a doll and placed him on Toothless back. The night fury was his only way of moving around the town before he recieved the prosthesis or he had to stay in the house all day which was painful.

" Hello Hiccup."

"Wish you have a good day, Hiccup." Hiccup was greeted by villegers as he was riding on Toothless back along the street. People treated him differently now. He was called Hiccup the hero instead of Hiccup the useless. It was nice that people respected him and saw him as a human not some kind of monster which would bring disaster to anyone he meet, but he was rather hope others treated him like a normal person. Being a celebrity was not as attractive as most people thought.

Hiccup went back to the hall and continued his work. He sat on the brench with some assistance from Toothless. He opened the Book Of Dragon and started to add drawings on it. The book itself had a new design. He and the riders thought a traditional book was not appropriate as the knowledge base was in constant updating and the book would become messy if they just crossed out the wrong part, added new words in the last page about something in previous part and drew inperfect pictures. So they came up with a folder like design. The book was held together by let a string go through two wholes on each pages. If they wanted to change something, they just needed to untied the string, replaced the pages with new ones and fasten it.

He drew the dragons in a style which promoted dragons as playful and intelligent creatures, and he added a scaled human besides each dragon as comparision. No one knew Hiccup could draw that well except his peers and Gobber until he started his work a week ago. When Stoick picked up the book and saw his son's work, he felt proud but ashamed of himself at the same time. His son could do so many things, but he never admired them let alone how many qualities his son had that he didn't know. He had put a lot more time in his family since the war ended and no one critize as his people thought their chief had been working too hard and gave too little time to himself.

Hiccup heard the sound of dragons flew by and the sound of people cheering. He smiled. People did start to believe the war was trully over as there wasn't any dragon raids since that night two weeks friends had been promoting dragons by giving people flight, done some heavy duty work with their dragons and changed their mind completely. Waiting for the people to ask was the only thing the riders needed to do.

" Son, I have something to ask you."

" What's it, dad?"

" Some of my people, include your friends' parents, and I want to get our own dragon. Could you help me with this?"

" Wow, you allow people to ride dragons."

" I can see the benefits of it."

" No problem dad, this can be done...this afternoon."

" What? I remember all dragons live in the nest had left, where do you find dragons?"

" Well, actually..."

" Well done son, able to plan all this." Stoick admired after he heard the evacuation of hatchings.

" So you don't mind dragons live in your backyard and willing to share the forest with them?"

" As long they don't burn it down or eat everything."

A crowd of villegers gathered at the edge of the forest after they heard Stoick's anouncement in the hall during lunch time. Everyone was surprised by the fact that around one thundred and sixty adult dragons and four hundred hatchlings lived under their noses and remained undetected. But no one worried as dragons were no longer threats and people were happy to recieve the news as they could find their own dragons rather easily.

" Alright, people, quiet and listen to what Hiccup is going to say." Stoick boomed.

" Thank you dad..." Thirty people was quite a crowd for Hiccup.

" Good afternoon. I will make it short. First of all, leave all of your weapons here."

They don't seem to like this.

" I think you will get nervous too when a guy is holding a axe that size walks towards you."

The sound of metal hitting the ground was heard.

" Good...sir, your dagger please... thank you. Alright, I would like you to get on board the dragons" He pointed to his friends dragons and Sharpshoot, Vofa."they will carry you to the opposite side of the island where Astrid and others are waiting for you."

" Remember, dragons are not pets. When we said _my_ dragon, _your_ dragon, your _own_ dragon, it doesn't mean you own him like a pet but your friend and champanion. Just see them as people. It may be hard for you to accept now, you will understand once you get one." Hiccup reminded them after they arrived.

The villagers wonderer around the placed and looked for their another half of the future. Different dragons were suitible to different persons and here were four examples. Nadders were attractive to energtic persons who like to go outdoor. People chose zippleback as they liked their character which could only be describled with the word interesting. Gronkles were suitible to people who like non-exciting lifestyle. As for nightmares, you get the idea by looking at Hookfang's rider.

However, it was the hatchlings went to interact with them first as they were curious. The people had fought dragons for their whole life and believed dragons were demons the moment they hatched and apparently they weren't. While the adults were playing with the hatchlings, the parents jugded the vikings to determine if that was their right human.

Astrid's mother felt hot breath coming from behind when she was patting a small nadder. She turned around and saw the dragon's mother eyed her with expectation.

" Mum, I think you find yours." Astrid said.

Stoick wanted a powerful dragon. So nadders and gronkles were out. Zipplebacks were weird. Nightmares looked powerful but they wasn't solid.

_Mmm...that one will do._

He approached the resting rumblehorn very Stoick style and made the dragon felt uncomfortable. He changed his pace from huge from small. The dragon liked this way more. When he was only three steps away, the dragon got up. The rumblehorn circled the man and sniffed him. He could smell dragon blood, lots of them. But he had killed humans before too. The war is over, forgave the past. Forgive was the way to go so he accepted the viking chief.

Stoick was so happy that a dragon actually accepted him despite he had killed so many of their kind before and earned even more respect from him.

" Amazing isn't it, dad."

" Yeah. I would never see this coming." He said while gave the Rumblehorn a scratch on the chin. "What is his name."

" Skullcrusher."

" Even better."

Stoick shifted his attention and saw his people had also found theirs.

" Dad, are you going to let those dragons actually live in the village."

" I am also thinking the same question."

" I won't let some of them if I am you."

" What do you mean_ some_?"

" Small dragons like gronkles and nadders can move in. I won't let the big ones as people's house will get crushed. So I suggest we reinforce our houses before we let those in."

" How about the risk of fire."

" We don't need to worry about that. Fire isn't a toy but weapon to them. They use it wisely."

" Good thinking, son. I will organize the construction after we return. But can you tell the dragons move to the edge of the forest so we can meet them conveniently."

" This is what I am going to do."

The rumblehorn left him suddenly. All the dragons in the place closed in and their attention focused on the night fury. The dragons surrounded Toothless and formed a circle around him.

**" Hiccup, step outside the circle."** He ordered to the boy who stood beside him protectively. Toothless knew this day was going to come evenually.

" What are they doing?" Stoick asked Hiccup after he made his way through the crowd of dragons.

The dragons bowed to Toothless.

**" Thank you, thank all of you for trusting me."** Toothless said gratefully before he bowed back.

He walked to riders' dragons and Sharpshoot, Vofa.

**"You will still see me as a friend not an Alpha right?"**

**" What are you thinking Toothless? Of course we will."** Sharpshoot said while gave Toothless a bump.

" Wow...dad, this is how dragons choose their leader."

The teens knew the dragon performed this show in front of the villagers intentionally in order to teach the people a lesson. Although they had already known dragons were intelligent and peaceful creatures, they still saw them as lizards deep in their mind. Now, they felt the culture of dragons that the teens mentioned before, they needed to give the dragon more respect and saw them as people more.

Stoick held a meeting about the house reinforce plan in the hall after they returned and not a single no was heard. After the meeting was over, they did what they should do at evening, eating.

" Oh Gobber, I don't understand why you will choose a lazy sausage, I mean Grump." Stoick asked and had a mouthful.

" I spend most of my time in the forge. I want to have a dragons that don't need much exciting activities. A hotpurple is cooler than a gronkle and he likes me."

" If you can accept him sleeping all day"

" As long he don't let the forge die, then yes." Gobber gave a evil grin." Then why you pick him"

" Skullcrusher is a very powerful dragons, suit my taste and my place as a chief."

" But the chief of dragons is Toothless."

" I don't care. I don't want other chiefs see a chief riding a weak dragon like a nadder."

" Speaking of chiefs, do you have any plans about that?"

" It is better to do it next year."

" I see."

"You know the war is over, I plan to..."

" What? ask me to retire...then who men the forge? Who make weapons? You know Alvin is always a threat. It is our biggest threat now!"

" No, no,no. Claim down. I think it is better for you to tranform your forge into a shop which make equipments for riding dragons...we will still need weapons, but much less than the old days."

" Owww, I see. I think this is not your idea."

" Its Hiccup's."

" I know it. He is a good boy."

" No...He will be a great chief...mmm, I am going to give him chiefing lectures, starting from tomorrow."

" I hope you don't start it like...Son, we need to talk...He hate you give him big talk."

" Then, how should I do it?"

" mmm...how about give away some of your casual task for him do. Let him become your second hand. So he will be ready when the day come."

* * *

><p>Can you readers give me some names for dragon? Like names for night furies( there are too many Midnight out there), Speed Stinger and other dragon species. I am not good at names.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20 The Dragon Academy

Chapter 20 The Dragon Academy

It took the villagers no more than three days to reinforce the roof. When people lived in a village which was raid monthly, houses could barely survive more than six months before they were burned down to ash, they got to be very effecient in rebulding so they could get out from tents and moved into their new warm sweet home. A little modification to the roof was nothing.

The project was leaded by Hiccup as Stoick took Gobber's advice. The new roof could withstand the weight of two zipplebacks which wasn't needed. Hiccup planned ahead when he was designing. Although large dragon slept on the roof they wouldn't become roadblocks, they needed shelter when bad weather hit Berk which meaned they would hide in the forest during that time. The excess capacity could be used for adding a second floor which functioned as dragon stable. The stables or the second stage project wouldn't kick in until the people asked as there were persons who hated dragons for no reason like Mildew, and they would whine the beast recieved treatments they didn't deserve.

" Good morning dad." He greeted while went down the stairs on Toothless' back. Stoick got up from his chair, lifted Hiccup from the dragon's back effortlessly and put him on a chair. There was still a long time to go before Hiccup could mount a prosthesis on his left leg.

" Good morning son." Stoick said and gave Hiccup some bread and dry fish. The two had their meals in home much often than they used to be. Stoick recieved the advice that having meals with your own child was the a good way to enhence the relationship between the two as long the father didn't give the son big talk.

" Dad, there is something I want to do but I need your permission."

" I guess it have to be something to do with the dragons."

" Yeah...you see, when the dragons moved in a couple days ago, they caused some trouble."

" Oh...and Mildew try his luck during that time again."

" I hate him even more after that...anyway, after some teaching, the dragons learnt the rules and things got much better...but"

" Hiccup, go straight to the main point, your dad isn't that dumb, I can figure it myself."

" Okay, others and I want to open a school about dragons."

"mmm... teaching people about dragons?"

" Kind of, teaching them how to ride and taking care dragons specifically."

" Do it."

Stoick put on his helmet and opened the door.

" But remember, make your teaching short, simple and straight to the point, we vikings don't have much patient." He adviced before he went out.

Astrid was gaving her dragon some chicken as snacks when she saw the shadow of a night fury with a small human on top leaked into her vision from the underside.

" Good morning, Hiccup." She said without looked at him.

" Good morning you two, good home for the nadders." Hiccup gestured at the small shelter besides the house.

" It is so easy to solve the home problem when your dragon is small." The shelter was finished in one afternoon while others were hammering their houses for three days.

" Toothless and Meatlug don't even need that, they sleep in the house." People didn't allow dragon to enter their home at first. But they changed their mind quickly after they found out dragons were no dirtier than them in shame." Is that chicken?"

" Yeah, I got a couple hens which are too old to lay eggs. You should know birds are nadder's favourite snack"

**" I like chicken the most."**

"I planned to let Stormfly eat them alive at first. But I broke their neck later as that is too gruesome to watch and hear. Do you want one, Toothless. There's one left."

**" No, never like birds." **

Astrid tossed the last chicken into the nadder huge mouth. Bone crunching noise could be heard as the nadder chewed the poor thing with brute force. So kill the chicken first was a good idea. A nadder hatchlings dived under Toothless' belly came out from the other side with a child on pursuit. Silly tag game. Since almost every dragon stayed in Berk were parents, that meant when the people chose their dragons, they chose the dragon's families. When families of dragons moved in, the children loved it to bits and got hatchlings as their friends instantly.

" So, I guess your father permitted our school thing."

" Yep, and that's why I come to you. Get the rest, we need to set up our school and open classes this afternoon."

/

Afternoon

" Well, that is unexpected." Hiccup commented. There is Gobber, Stoick and several housewife riders and that's it for the human part. Behind them was a crowd of dragons try to sqeezed into the arena or the academy. It was understandable that only a small number of villagers came as they had their work to do like fishing, hunting, logging, farming and breadmaking. People would come when they have the time as they wanted to ride dragons. But what were dragons doing overhere without their riders?

The teens looked at Toothless who no doubt was respondible for _this_.

**" What?"**

" What is all this?" Astrid asked with her usual talk-or-I-will beat-you-tone.

**" The dragons want to learn norse, human stuffs."**  
>" We didn't say the academy is for humans only." Hiccup said.<p>

" Hiccup, me and others will handle the riders, you deal with the dragons. What do you think?" Astrid suggested.

" mmm, great...Toothless, tell the dragons go to the edge of the forest." His throat was going to hurt after this.

/

Sunset.

" Thanks for your promotion of the school, bud." Hiccup said with a broken throat while they were flying from the edge of the forest to the arena. The teaching method was simple. Hiccup spoke norse and Toothless would translate it to dragonese.

**" No thanks."** He said with a smirk.

" I am going to get Fishlegs or Astrid tomorrow. Share the pain."

" Hey, Hiccup, how was your teaching experience? Not pleasant right?" Snotlout shouted.

Hiccup looked under and saw the teens caught up with him on their dragons.

" Pretty good except my throat is hurting. The dragons learn it very fast. I think they don't need me anymore a month later before they can learn it themselves."

**"Don't forget the hatchlings."** Toothless reminded and made Hiccup facepalmed.

" You should get your girl to help you..." Tuffnut teased

"... Do some talking." His sister finished

" What do you think?" He asked Astrid

" No problem with that." Astrid said and made Hiccup smile uncontrollablely.

" How were they doing?"

" Riding dragons aren't hard, your dad and others got it in one go."

" We are going to teach them how to blow stuffs up..."

"...With their dragons. Its going to be fun."

**" Not everyone is like you two. If they do, you won't get the chance. I will stop you."**

" Why? Barfbelch, you are always on our side." Ruffnut asked

**" Your mother and father promised to me yesterday that if I prevent you two from destroying the village, I can get some free fish everyday."** Although the dragons lived in the village, they fed themselves from the wild as the village didn't have that much food_ yet_ and the dragons didn't want to be treated like pets. But some fish as snacks were welcomed.

" Come on. You are a dragon. You can't surrender for some fish."

**" Worth it."**

" You aren't fun." Tuffnut concluded.

Hiccup went to Gobber alone and saw Gobber was making saddles with a sleeping Grump besides him.

"Hey, Gobber." He said after he closed the door.

" Oh Hiccup, asking for saddles?"

" Yep, you are making them already?" He said while sat down on a chair.

" Yeah, we are going to need lots of them. Think ahead of time."

Hiccup picked a finished saddle and inspected it.

" I copy the ones on you lads' dragons... Great lesson by the way, I have never thought the day that you kids become the teachers while I become a student will come."

" Like the flying?"

" Awww...yes. Grump can fly much faster than I think. Sorry...Grump, wait up, light the forge up...thank you."

" Gobber, I suggest you make your forge larger." Hiccup suggested as sleeping Grump took half of the space.

" I know. I will do it after people have their saddles and harness as I have the time."

" I don't think add a chair on dragon's back is a good idea." Hiccup commented as he saw a sketch of saddleby Gobber.

"Its just a idea."

" Coming" Hiccup answered as someone knocked the door.

He opened the door and saw his vast father." Hello dad... do you need us to make or fix something?"

" No,no." He looked to Skullcrusher." Evening flight together?"

" Sure dad."

* * *

><p>Nadders are bird like dragons. And I find<em> Hybrid<em> by_ ALRadeck_ on deviantart. Check it out. Just type _ALRadeck_ in search and you will find his/her stuffs, then click it. You know what to do next.


	21. Chapter 21 Welcome To Berk

Chapter 21 Welcome To Berk

Stoick sat on a bench in the hall with his dragon. The chief looked to the outside through the doorway. Sunset was beautiful. Back in the old days, sunset meant danger as dragons would raid under the cover of night. But now, he was watching the sunset with a dragon, his dragon.

People here worked like machines who never knew the word tired. This was the attitude they need if they wanted to harvest more food than the dragons could steal and survived the winter. So it wasn't surprising that the short warm summer of Berk had just started but his village had already stored enough fish to live though the coming winter. Fishermen still worked, but the fish they caught wasn't for the village but for trading. Berk didn't have any other resource to trade other than fish, so Berk was poor in the past as the berkians needed almost all the fish to survive. But now, they were rich, well, in comparision.

Stoick heard his son came as Hiccup's metal leg made contact with the stone stairs. Hiccup made himself a metal prosthesis, which had way better grip to the ground than the the one made by Gobber ,which was the classic wooden and stick like design. It was good if the user walked on flat ground, but not so good when it came to running, climbing or jumping which dragon riders did all the time.

" Dad, the patrols said they had arrived. They should reach here in fifteen minutes." A unit of patrol dragons was organized to spot any incoming ships and gave the berkians enough time to tidy the place up or things wouldn't turn well.

" Finally, about time. Let's tell the people, they need a proper welcome."

The people of berk gather at the village plaza and looked to the sky. There were five dots in the sky. As the dots became larger, people were able to recognise the species of the dragons. The flock consisted of a night fury, two nadders who one of them had a rider and a large unknown dragon. When the dragons decreased their speed for landing, a few person were able to idenify the last dragon as its wings split from one pair to two and it had a owl like face.

" A stormcutter" Fishlegs shouted in excitement. When people were looking the stormcutter in awe, the event that happened fifteen years ago was replaying in Stoick's mind. But he shaked it away quickly and tried to smile as he had to meet a important guest.

The dragons landed in the plaza and a man dismounted from his nadder.

" Welcome to Berk. I am Stoick, chief of Berk"

" Thank you, I am Arkin, chief of Føroyar." Toothless and his three close friends flew back to Føroyar to after life in Berk became uneventful. Their parents, friends and others relieved that they were back and everyone there was astounded after they knew the story. They brought a message from the chief of Føroyar that he was willing to visit Berk if Stoick invited him when they came back.

They shaked hands.

" You are fast. I sent you the letter two days ago and now you are here."

" World become smaller when you can fly."

" You come here alone?"

" Yeah, I come here to make friends. Bring a fleet here isn't the best approach."

Stoick felt this man was very brave and condifent. When ever Stoick went to another village, he would bring a platoon of warriors with him just in case the other chief had planned something nasty like murdered him and then took Berk. Other chiefs did the same thing with the same reason. However, the chief stood in front of him reminded Stoick the only person he afraid of, Drago. He also came here alone, and then he killed everyone with dragons except him who managed to escape.

"Let me introduce the dragons."

" This is my dragon, Whisper." he said and the nadder bowed a little.

_A chief's dragon should be powerful, like Skillcrusher._

" Hope, Toothless' girlfriend or mate."

" The current Alpha of Føroyar, Viska"

_A nadder? Not something powerful. Dragon culture is so strange._

Viska walked to Toothless and the two gave each other a bow at the same time as respect and gave the berkians a short demonstration of dragon culture.

" Handbok. A elder. She came here because she want to witness another viking tribe make peace with dragons in her life."

Stoick froze and turned into a statue and Handbok looked at him in confuse.

" What's wrong?"

" Sorry, nothing, I had never saw a dragon like this before. Let's go to the hall, shall we?"

" Of course." Arkin knew there was something and it wasn't positive.

" Hiccup, take care the dragon guest."

"Yes, dad"

" Your boy is a hero." He said while Hiccup went to meet the dragons.

" A great one." Stoick said proudly.

The mind of berkians went blank when Stoick announced the truth of Føroyar . But after a couple mug of mead, they gave the following concludion: They were so luckly, why couldn't I born in there instead of here.

" Outsiders will never think there is a three hundred years war with dragons before." Arkin gestured from the door of hall where could overlook the most of the village. There were small stables besides houses whose owners had small dragons like nadders and gronkles. Dragons perched on rooftops. A couple villagers returned from the forest with their dragons and had logs on their shoulders and back respectively. A gronkle was lifting a net of fish from a fishing boat. It was so peaceful. The huge door was closed after the two chiefs entered to have a close discussion.

" So, Hope, Toothless' girl friend" Hiccup said while gave the female night fury a scatch behind her ears. " Why don't you come with Toothless and others?"

**" Toothless won't let me."**

" I understand. Its dangerous. Will you stay here?"

**" This is why I come."**

Fanstastic! Hiccup couldn't wait to see Toothless had his own family and baby night furies of course. He glanced to the sideline. Fishlegs was studying at the Stormcutter, dropping down notes on his notebook.

" Can you breath some fire. We want to see how destructive it is." The twins asked the Stormcutter, and the dragon gave a one second burst of toronado like fire to the sky.

" Cool!" The twins said and Fishlegs wrote even faster.

" Enough you two... sorry they are always like that." Astrid said and handbok smile warmly.

" Do you mind tell me how old you are?" Hiccup asked politely

**" A hundred and ten."**

" Wow, amazing, but you don't look like old." Tuffnut said.

" That's because age don't affect dragons unlike we humans." Fishlegs pointed out.

**" Have you write it down? The event of how did you meet your dragons and kill the monster."** Viska asked

"No" The teens replied.

**" Write it down when you can still remember. Its important."** Viska suggested strongly.

**" If you don't, history will become legend, and fairy tale evenually."** Handbok explained further.

" Thank you, we will."

The door of the hall opened and Stoick announced the feast could begin.

" Wow, that is fast. So few talking." Hiccup commented

**" Things are simple when both side talk with honesty."** Viska said from behind.

**" And two tribes have something in common."** Handbok expained.

Fishlegs, snotlout and the twins trotted away and returned with baskets of fresh fish.

" Have some, they are fresh." Snotlout said and the dragons thanked.

" Lets go guys, go eating." Fishlegs shouted while was running up the stairs, leaving others behind.

" He's always fastest when come to eat." Ruffnut said.

The quality and the diversity of the food provided from the hall was much better. But no matter how good they were, they still couldn't compete with one thing.

" mmm...good mead." Arkin commented.

" Mead is the most important stuff when you are raid by dragons constantly." Gobber said.

" Because you are addictive to mead." Stoick pointed out and had a mounful of meat.

" Not harmful." he said and finished the alcohol in his mug.

" Do you have any plan for the future, Stoick?" Arkin asked.

" I want to host a chief meeting about the dragons and I hope you can come too."

" Oh, no problem. Just send me a letter and I will come."

" Did you know your dragon when you are small?"

" Yep we are the same age and we knew each other when we are six."

" Your dad didn't say something like a chief should get a powerful dragon."

" Nadders are powerful as well. Even they aren't, we don't care"

" I don't think so, they can be take down so easily." Stoick lowered his voice.

" Because they focused on stealing the food not killing and gave you the chance. Ask Sharpshoot. He can show you what a nadder is capable of." Arkin replied quietly.

" From what I know, Føroyar is a archipelago which consists a lot of islands, but only one chief, its kind of unbelievable."

" I see, normally there would be ten chiefs around there and fight for power."

"That's the thing I'm talking about."

" I can only say the peaceful nature of Dragons affect us and we are united."

" Hope it work here as well." Stoick sighed as he remember persons like Alvin and Dagur.

" It will... I believe your dad had told you something like we vikings can flatten mountains, level frorest and tame sea right ?"

" How do you know that?"

" I went to the mainland and disguised myself as traders many times before and vikings here talked about this a lot. We vikings always think about conquer this or that. We will make enemies by doing that and it will get us killed oneday. Why make enemies when we can make allies so easily?"

"mmm...I see."

" Gobber, can you show me the way to the toilet?"

" Of course, Stoick, we will be back, had drunk too much."

Gobber stopped when they reach the plaza. The guest dragons had finished their fish and were chating with the teen's dragon, probably shared the life and interesting things in Føroyar, and knew more about Berk.

" Alright Arkin, I know you want to say something that you don't want to let Stoick hear, right."

Arkin nodded.

" What's it?"

" Did stormcutters have done something terrible to Stoick before?" He asked and the dragons stopped what they were doing, eyes focused on the two, ready to listen.

" A stormcutter broke into his house and took his loved Valka away when Hiccup was still a baby."

" Oh my god." he replied in shock and the dragons had the same feelings as well.

" You finally understand."

" Sorry, I shouldn't..."

" That's alright Arkin, I know you do this because you don't want to hurt me."

The stormcutter clawed nearer to the three and said something to Arkin.

" You think I should tell him Handbok?...Okay. Stoick, there is a very high chance that Valka is alive."

" No way! Don't torture me with words like that!"

" Dragons don't eat people, the stormcutter took her away on purpose. She is alive and living somewhere in the world!"

Stoick clamed himself down and thought about Arkin's words.

_Valka is a dragon lover. Dragons don't eat humans. Could it be? Might be the stormcutter sensed valka is different so it took her way? Yes, it must be._

Stoick looked to night sky with a watered eyes and laughed from his heart. Her loved was alive somewhere in the world. Although he might never see her again, he was happy as long as she was alive, probably living with dragons, the creatures she loved.

Stoick turned around and held Arkin's friend tightly.

" Thank you Arkin, thank you"

" Come on Stoick" Gobber said and put his good hand on the chief's shoulders. Stoick wiped his tears away before he headed back to the hall with the two.

Everyone was half-drunk and with a full stomach when the feast ended and came out from the hall. Then they heard singing a very strange kind of singing specifly.

" Hiccup, are Stormfly and Sharpshoot singing?"

" Yeah."

Seconds later, it was the night fury couple turned as the previous couple finished.

" What are they singing?"

" Something about love."

Stoick could still remember the song.

" Tell us the lyric"

" I can't. I don't understand their mother language."

" What do you mean? Hiccup. You understand dragonese."

" Chief, each species of dragons has it own language, dragonese is a language which is invented in order to break the communication barrier between different species. The amount of time it take to create this universal language is unknown even to dragons themselves. When dragons sing, they sing in their mother language as it is more beauitful in dragon's perspective." Fishlegs explained.

" Although I don't like to use this word as it make me look like kids, I have to admit, its amazing." Stoick said and the crowd agreed. Humans in different places had different language. But all dragons in the world had a common language regardless of species or geographical region which was a incredible achievement.

" Lets join in." Gobber suggested and the crowd cheered.

" I am looking forward to hear the voice of Gobber, Stoick. He keep saying how good he is good at it." Arkin said when he was walking down the stairs

" You will change your mind very soon." Stoick replied and he was right.

* * *

><p>Føroyar is Faroe Islands in Faroese just in case you don't know.<p>

The design of Hiccup's metal leg was the walking form of the one in second movie. It couldn't change form like it did in the second movie, it was very simple as Toothless had a auto tailfin.

It made a lot of sense that each species of dragon formed their own language first before they created dragonese.

Yeah, Valka, very interesting to write.


	22. Chapter 22 Yeah, lets do it

Chapter 22 Yeah, lets do it

It was late summer which was a rather inappropriate time to breed for dragons who habited in cold regions like Norway. Normally, they would breed in spring when there was plenty of food, so the babies could eat a lot and grew large enough to survive through the incoming freezing winter . However, weather didn't matter that much when the dragons lived in a village full of dragon rider.

**" Hiccup! the egg move!"** Toothless shouted from downstairs.

Hiccup jumped from his bed.

" Coming!"

He looked outside and saw the bright moon. Why dragon egg hatched in the middle of the night?!He put on his right boot and metal leg, and dressed himself while he was running towards the stairs. He heard one of the dragon light up the wood in the fire pit and illuminated the room while he was on his way.

" What's going on?! Its still dark!" Stoick boomed in his room.

Hiccup fell on his knees and clawed to Hope and Toothless who were staring at a black egg. Stoick opened the door of his room, looked at the scene and understood. He sat next to Hiccup with excitment in his eyes, something people didn't see often.

" Can I?" Hiccup asked the dragon, ready to pick the egg up.

**" Wait."** Hope said.

The egg started to crack and glow.

**" Now!"**

" Dad!"

" Here!" Stoick put a large bucket of water nearby in front of Hiccup.

Hiccup picked the egg up with the tip of his fingers as it was hot and dropped it into the water. Seconds later, the egg exploded and sprayed everyone. Hiccup put his hand into the bucket. He could feel it. It was so soft and light. He moved his palm under the baby, so he would lift instead of grap it which could protenially hurt the baby night fury. He placed the black lump in front of Toothless and let everyone saw it the first baby fury was only a feet long and had huge eyes, tiny stubs as its ear flaps. It tried to stand but failed, so it clawed to Hope on instinct instead. The mother put a forearm around her baby protectively and licked it.

" A girl or a boy?" Hiccup asked, looked at it with wided eye.

**" Boy." **Hope answered.

" What should we name him?"

**" No need to rush that."** Toothless said.

" Toothless, can I touch him?" Stoick asked. The parent looked at each other before they nodded.

" Be careful dad, be gentle."

Hope put her forearm away to let the chief had the baby. Stoick put his hand next to the baby and hope he would claw onto it himself. The small dragon looked at the huge man, clocking his head, seemed curious but with no intention to move. Hope gave her child a gentle push and made him clawed onto the human's palm. Stoick moved his hand to his stomach and looked at the tiny dragon from different angle.

" He's beauitful." Stoick said.

The dragon spat a tiny fireball into his beard, burned some of it.

" A fighter" He smiled and returned the little boy back to his mother.

Few moments later, as the rush of excitement had burned off, sleeplness overtook them. Stoick let go a huge yawn, got up and went back to his room.

" Don't let him run away or set something on fire. Don't ruin the mood." Stoick said before he closed the door. Snorting came out moments later.

Hiccup wanted to looked at the baby a few more seconds. The baby curled under Hope's head and slept.

**" Hiccup."**

" I know." He said and returned to his room.

Someone knocked the door when the haddock family was having breakfast.

" Oh, Astrid, good morning. Come, you have to see this."

" I knew it already. The egg hatched."

" How do you know?"

" Stormfly heard it last night." That was quite a shout by Toothless.

" Good morning chief." She said while she entered the house.

" You too."

Astrid walked to the corner of the living room where the night fury family was. She crouched and asked" Is he a boy?"

The dragons nodded.

" He's cute, can I?...Thanks."

She patted the baby with a finger as a palm would be too much.

" Raising him isn't going to be easy. He's so fragile compare to others."

" But he will become the strongest." Hiccup said.

" Just like you, son."

Astrid patted the two adult dragons and suggested " Its better for you that the dragons move to somewhere else."

" Why?" The father and son asked.

" Its kind of gross when dragons feed their young and the house won't smell good after that. You should know it Hiccup."

" I almost forget this. But to where?" Hiccup asked.

" To my stable."

" It isn't big enough."

" I can ask Sharpshoot to move out. So its for the mothers and babies only."

" Okay, we will do it after I finish my food."

They tried their best to remain low profile when the two teens and two dragons were walking along the street. But it didn't take long before people realized what had happened when they found out Hiccup was holding a small black lump with his hands. A crowd of people soon gathered around them, wanted to see the treasure and blocked the road in the process. However, the crowd scattered soon as the two adult night furies showed their teeth and growling threatenly.

Sharpshoot had just brought back some food for Stormfly and his three offsprings when Astrid asked him to move out. Stormfly laid three eggs about one and a half month ago and they hatched three weeks later. So her babies was three weeks older than Hope's. Sharpshoot looked at the baby on Hiccup's hand and understood right away.

He stepped out and let Hope entered. Hiccup placed the little thing under Hope's chin after she found her spot next to Stormfly. Hope put a forearm around him protectively like she did before. Toothless left after the mother and son settled down as he had to catch some fish for them.

**" You have yours finally."** Stormfly said.

**" I am so afraid. He's so weak unlike yours."** Hope said worriely as night furies were one of the most fragile dragon species.

**" Don't worry, he's strong from the inside. Once he live through the first few months, things will be much easier."** Stormfly comforted her.

**" A few months is so long."**

**" We are here with you."**

The three nadder babies seemed curious at the two newly arrival dragons. They approached Hope and earned some lovely lick. But they were stopped by their mother when they wanted to play with the small black dragon. So they bounced to Hiccup and Astrid, and had some fun with the two human instead.

**" Thank you."** Hope said. The baby nadders could hurt him accidently so easily.

" Whose babies you like more Astrid?" Hiccup asked.

" That is a dangerous question, I won't answer that."

" Hello, come here to see the baby." Tuffnut shouted.

They turned around and found the twins and Snotlout with their dragons. Hookfang and Barfbelch each gave the new baby a lick and wished Hope good luck. It was kind of unfortunate that Snotlout destroyed the atmosphere.

" He look like a newt with wings. When Hookfang found his girl, his son will look ...ahhhh!" Snotlout was dragged away by Hookfang before he could speak even more stupid comment and got his face broken by a angry Hope.

"He's so adorable. Can we touch him...great!" Ruffnut asked.

" Please handle him with extra care. I warn you." Hiccup said seriously.

" He's very soft. Like a pillow" Ruffnut touched, more like poked at the baby's back.

" I don't like it." Tuffnut spat his statement out. He was very brave isn' it.

The three small nadders ran to the twins and earned some pats from the two.

" I like these three more."

" Yeah, lets take these three little guy for a walk" Ruffnut suggested while picked one of the nadder up. Stormfly raised her tail and extended her spikes.

Many people who include dragons could still remembered the event happened three weeks ago which the twins stole a egg from Meatlug. Barfbelch predicted his riders would try to blow something up with dragon eggs so he watched the two twenty four seven. People started to believe that the twins and Barfbelch were playing a unspoken game when came to pranks, as one did the crime, one stopped it.

The twins stole an egg when the gronkles were sleeping and carried it with a bucket full of water to cover the scent so the dragons couldn't find it. Many people thought the twins were dumb, but they were in fact smart and cunning when came to pranks. Barfbelch found his riders came out from Gobber's house with evil grins. At the same time, Meatlug flew by and asked him if he had seen one of her eggs as she found out one was missing. The zippleback got the whole situation in his two heads immediately. He busted the door, snaked one of his head in and found the egg on a table which was glowing. He gripped the egg with his mouth, tossed it outside and it exploded in mid air. After situation was explained, the zippleback was praised and the twins was punished to clean the hall for a month.

Then, Tuffnut once threw one of Meatlug's hatchlings at someone and knocked that poor guy out. But no damage was done to the baby as gronkle was tough fortunately. There was no way that Stormfly was going to trust those two when they could do things like these to dragon eggs or babies.

" Okay, no walk." Ruffnut put the small dragon down and Stormfly retracted her spikes.

" We will play with Meatlug's babies then" Tuffnut said and the twins left with their dragon. Meatlug and her mate didn't mind people had fun with their six hatchlings as gronkles were very tough.

The three pairs were the only dragon couple had babies this year in berk as other dragons had kids back in dragon island before they moved to Berk and they wouldn't reproduce until their current offsprings turned mature and were able to live independently.

" Well. It seems I won't be able to ride my dragon for a while." Hiccup said with a bit of disappointment as Toothless would be a busy father for the next two or three months.

" Better get used to it. I ride Vofa sometimes in the last three weeks, but I still miss flying with Stormfly." Astrid said.

" May be I can ride Vofa with you?"

" Fine. Its good to have someone that I know to talk with."

" Lets go to somewhere else. We aren't doing anything useful here."

Toothless returned with Vofa an hour later. He regurgitated some fish. Hope ate the large ones and left the small fish for the baby. Toothless felt so happy as he watched his mate and son ate. He had a family. His son had a father and mother. It was so unfortunate that his rider Hiccup didn't have a mother to raise him. This fact made him felt sad sometimes. Stoick was a good father but he couldn't replace the role of Hiccup's mother. Toothless knew there was a very tiny possibility that he might be able to do it, but it was almost impossible to succeed after all. He might as well forget the crazy idea.

**" We know what you are thinking Toothless."** Vofa said.

**" You must really want to do it but doubt it as it is very unlikely to succeed."** Stormfly continued

**" Do it. You never know unless you try. Everyone thought it was impossible to kill the Red Death, but we did it. We are with you"** Sharpshoot encouraged.

**"Thank you for support me. Yeah, lets do it."** Toothless made the decision.

**" I won't stop you. But please do it a few months later. I can't take care of our son by myself."** Hope said. Her son would be much easier to take care of by that time as he would be much larger and stronger. But Toothless left now, no.

**" Of course, my love."**

**" Speaking of it, what do you think about Barfbelch, Vofa. You know he loves you."** Sharpshoot asked

**" I kind of like him. He's nice. The only problem is his two crazy or idiotic riders."**

**" You will get use to the two. They are not that annoying."**

**"You better tell him your thought. We expect you two have a family like us next year." **Stormfly smiled.

* * *

><p>I won't be able to update that often because of schoolwork.<p>

I think some of you have a good idea of what Toothless and his friends were going to do.

I like Gift of the Night Fury but the story don't make much sense. Why do dragons breed in winter when there isn't much food. This isn't a good factor to increase the survive chance of babies. I don't know much about seasonal breeding behaviour, but I think dragons breed in spring or summer make more sense.


	23. Chapter 23 Gift of the Night Fury I

Chapter 23 Gift of the Night fury I

_This is Berk, boasting the kind of balmy, fun-in-the-sun climate that will give you frostbite on your spleen. The one upside is our annual holiday. We call it Snoggletog. Why we chose such a stupid name remains a mystery. But with the war long over, and dragons living among us, this year's Snoggletog promises to be one to remember._

"Odin's beard, Gobber. Vikings spending the winter holiday with dragons. What would our fathers say?" Stoick said.

" They would think we had lost our mind."

The houses was being decorated properly, so Stoick turned around and had a took at the tree. Oh no, that's not good. What had they done to it?

" Hey! you two!" Stoick boomed and got the twins attention."Get down!" The chief ordered and Barfbelch lowered his heads to the ground and the twins set foot on the ground.

" What do you think about the tree?" Stoick pointed the tree which had shields attached in a messy and non-uniform way.

"Beautiful?"

"NO! Its awful. Get all the shelds off the tree and go clean the hall." Stoick said in frustration. Those two were so smart when came to pranks, but so dumb when came to proper work. Stoick sighed and asked a few villagers to clean the mess.

To most dragons, the holiday was the week where their humans were happier a lot for no reason, drank several more mugs of mead and stink. Very stupid, but as long as their humans were happy, they were happy.

**" All dragons come here!"** Sharpshoot stood on the edge of the cliff which overlooked the harbor. Within ten seconds, all dragons gathered at the place and ready to recieve words from their Alpha. The villagers rushed to the place in confusion and took their breath. Toothless spoke once everyone was here with Hiccup as the translator.

**" I am going to leave now."** He dragons seemed shocked. What did the Alpha mean? Would he went back to his home and leave us? We loved him. Hiccup was frighten by his words at first but he tossed the feeling away as he believed Toothless would return.

**" Don't worry. I will be back in several days."**

They were relieved. Their loved and respected Alpha would come back. Hiccup smiled but why toothless needed to go when there was less than one week before Holiday?

**" Vofa and Sharpshoot will come with me. Stormfly will be the Alpha when I am not here." **The dragons had no problem with that as Stormfly was respected and liked by everyone since she was one of the rebel leader who saved them from the ruling of the Red Death. Astrid felt a little proud by her dragon although she knew she had nothing to do with it.

The teens went up and asked Toothless more about his journey after the dragons were dismissed and the villagers went back to do their work.

" Toothless, can't you leave after the holiday?" Hiccup asked.

**" No. Don't worry, I will be back before the holiday end."**

" Why do you leave?" Astrid asked

**" To give Hiccup a gift for his holiday."**

" Wooooh, Barfbelch, why don't you give us something." Tuffnut said and the zippleback turned his heads away, others riders were also a bit jealous of the treatment Hiccup recieved. The words had touched Hiccup's heart. His dragon planned to give him a gift when he didn't give one in return.

"Thank you bud. But you don't need to give me that. You being here is the best gift to me. "

**" We go to give you back the thing we had taken away from you. It isn't really a gift as it is supposedly yours. So its our responsibility to give you back...Well, we try to give you back."** Sharpshoot explained further and Hiccup was confused. What had dragons taken away from him? What did he mean try to?

Hope and Stormfly brought their children to say goodbye to the fathers. The hatchlings had grown to three feet long and required much less caring. The hatchlings didn't seem to be sad or shocked about this like they had already known. Toothless raised his head and faced teens' dragons after he had his moment with his son.

**" Stormfly, no pressure, you know being an Alpha is much easier compare to being a chief like Stoick." **

**" Don't worry, I had gained enough experience back in the nest."**

**" Others help Stormfly, deal the small things by yourself, don't ask her to do everything." **Toothless said to Barfbelch, Hookfang and Meatlug. They were higher rank than other dragons non-offically since they were one of the first dragons here who got their humans.

**" Remember to come back in time." **Hope said

The three nodded. Toothless walked to hiccup and let the viking hugged him. Although he would come back, the two had grown so close like they couldn't be separated.

**" Good luck."** Stormfly said before the three flew away. This scene was a little bit like when the other three and her departed from Føroyar to perform the _impossible_ quest almost two years ago ,except it was she to watch departure this time and they were no doubt going to succeed.

" Here they go." Astrid said after the dragons disappeared.

" Yeah, I mean what gift will they give me? Sharpshoot gave me the hint but I can't figure it out?"

" I don't know, but I am sure it will be a great one."

" Stormfly, do you guys planned this a long time?

**" Yes."**

" Oh, so that's the secret." Astrid said. The two saw the four dragons sketched a large map on the snow with their claws two weeks ago and discussed something in their species language so no one could figure it out.

Hiccup once begged Toothless to teach him one or two species languages. Although there were some languages that humans could physically learn, Toothless refused as dragons needed some privacy. Humans weren't capable to hear and idenify words from a sufficant amount of dragon language due to the limitation of human's hearing. Similarly, when some dragons species spoke their species languages, some other species couldn't hear or understand it even they tried due to the same reason. So the fact that humans could understand dragonese, the language that every species of dragon could also hear and speak, was the biggest coincidence in this world.

They couldn't recognize anything in the map until they realized its scale was huge. The two knew they were talking about travelling or why would they draw a map. They asked the dragons but the latter said it was a secret so the two left them alone.

**/**

Hiccup and Astrid were stopped by Gobber and Stoick when they were walking back to the village square.

" Son, what did Toothless tell you back there?**"**

" He said he is going to give me back the thing they dragons had taken away from me as my holiday gift. They were also not sure if they could give me that gift. I don't get it"

Stoick chewed every single words in this sentence. What had dragons taken away from Hiccup. Taken away...taken away...taken away from me, from me...Valka. The chief looked at his friend Gobber who wided his pair of eyes just like him did. Both of them realized what the dragons were going to do. They were going to find Valka and brought her back!

" What's wrong dad?"

" Nothing, just imagining what gift a dragon can give to you."

" Its going to be a special one." Gobber said.

" Gobber, are you thinking the same thing?" Stoick asked after the two teens left.

" You mean the gift thing. Yeah, but how on earth are they going to do it. Valka could be anywhere in the world after Fifteen years."

" I don't know. But there's no doubt that Dragons can know what things that happened afar much easily than we do."

" You didn't tell anything about Valka to Hiccup right?"

" No."

" Why? You should let him know when you know that she IS NOT DEAD."

" I didn't see the point of telling him when we will never find her. I think it will torture his mind when he know he has a mother but he will never meet her. So I believe it is better to erase her from his memory." Stoick said sadly.

" I understand Stoick. But its time Stoick. Tell him, be a good father."

/

The father and son was having their dinner at home and Stoick's cooking wasn't particularly good but it was surely taste good enough for people to swallow.

" Son."

" Dad."

" I think its time to tell you about your mother."

" My mother?"

" Yes, your mother, her name is Valka. I didn't tell you the truth. She's not dead. She was taken away by a stormcutter when you were still a baby. I thought she was killed later. But after I saw the real side of dragons, I thought the stormcutter didn't kill her but took her with good reasons."

" So, that make sense, dragons don't eat humans. But what do you mean the dragon took her with reasons."

" Your mother loved dragons and always believed vikings could make peace with them. She had never killed even harmed a single dragon."

" I guess I get this from her. May be that's the reason why I didn't kill Toothless at that time"

" At that night, I saw a dragon broke into the house, so I rushed to here to protect you two. When I got here, I saw your mum and the dragon were staring at each other, like, like they were looking straight at each others' soul. But I threw my axe at the dragon's head. I was so stupid at that time. The dragon didn't want to harm her at all, but I charged at it because it was a dragon. The dragon wasn't harmed as its crown took the hit. Then it fired at me and Valka pulled the dragon hoped it would stop. It turned around and cornered her. I took this opportunity and gripped you from the cradle, away from the dragon. And, and the dragon took her away when I was saving you, before I could save her as well." A drop of tear running down from Stoick's face when he finished. Hiccup had never seen his father show weakness in any form until now. He didn't know how to comfort his father, might be a hug. But his father continued and interrupted his thought.

" Everyone thought your mother was dead and I wanted to kill that Stormcutter so badly. But when I look at this now, that dragon did the right thing for her. She can live with dragons, the creature she loves and stays away from Berk, from the war. She is always right." Hiccup didn't expect his father would forgive the kidnapper so easily. But he could see his father liked his mother so much that as long as she was happy, he didn't care the cost.

" And I think she is going to come back in this Snoggletog." Stoick said his prediction.

" What? Dad, How come she is coming back?"

" Remember the gift that toothless talked about."

" You mean the gift is my mother?"

Stoick nodded. His father had never told him anything about his mother except she was killed by dragon when he was a baby. And since he couldn't remember things at that time as he was a baby, the concept mother was never in his life in the last fifteen years, so he didn't feel dragons had taken her away from him. If she did come back, he didn't know how he could formed a bond with her as she was just a stranger with a name tag _mum_.

" Don't worry about anything you had just thought, son. Why don't we prepare the house for her."

" Thank you dad." Hiccup was always grateful when his never-listern father understood him." But how come you are so sure that Toothless _can_ find her in the first place and bring her back. They said they weren't sure about this."

" I am surpise you don't get another hint. They left when there are less than a week before Snoggletog. They won't do this if they aren't sure as it will destroy the mood of the holiday. But they do, this shows they are confident about this and they are going to succeed."

* * *

><p>Yep, Toothless was going to find Valka.<p>

More than 10,000 views! I am so happy that I have shared my story to so many people.


	24. Chapter 24 Gift of the Night Fury II

Gift of the Night Fury II

The three dragons flew along the coast line and headed towards north where the clues of Valka were. The number of viking villages didn't decline as they flew norther. Vikings were apparently the toughest and most stubborn humans in the world who were willing to live there and called the place warmed sweet home.

**" Alright, after we passed that island, we are going to turn to the ocean." **Toothless said.

**" Hey, look at that."** Sharpshoot said.

**" What?"** The other two asked.

**" Can't you see there are ships on the shore and some humans"**

There were four ships beached on the shore of the island and some tiny moving dots on the beach. The dragon saw the men weren't having a rest in a village or outpost, they were building one. It was suspicious.

The three dragons decided to check it out. They descended and skiped across the sea so they wouldn't be spotted. They landed in the forest which was right next to the construction site of the village. They crept forward until they reached the edge of the forest. From there, they could saw everything. The group consist of about fifty men and were building a kind of military strong hold from the structure they were working on. They were well armed with anti-dragon equipments like net throwing devices and bolas which were used to capturing dragons instead of killing them.

**" Dragon trappers."** The dragons said in unsion.

**" What should we do?"** Sharpshoot asked.

**" I think its better for us to leave. They aren't normal folks."** Vofa suggested.

**" I agree, but before we leave, I want to know more about them."** Toothless said.

**" Don't tell me you plan to sneak in."** Sharpshoot growled.

**" No, no, no, I will just sit here."** His friends understood and remained slience. The night fury closed his eyes and raised his ear flaps. He adjust the postions of the flaps and turned his head constantly. Other species of dragons were always fascinated by the range and sensitiveness of night furies' hearing. To a species that spend most of its time in dark, heard your prey or enemies was just as important to see them. So it was sensible that night furies had developed and enhenced their abilty to hear far better than other dragons.

He opened his eyes.

**" Anything useful." **Sharpshoot asked.

**" The name of their leader is Eret. They plan to build a fort and have some dragon trapping in the future. They worked for a man called Drago who is probably very cruel ot he won't send his men to build a fort in winter."**

**" Did you hear anything else about Drago?" **

**" No. But I know those folks are afraid of him."**

**" Drago must be a terrify person. But I think we should end our spying and leave."** Vofa said. The dragons crept back into the deep of the forest. They trotted to the opposite side of the island before they took off and remained unseen.

**" What do you think about those trappers? I think there is nothing special about them except they have a cruel boss." **Vofa said as they flew across the ocean, away from the mainland.

**" Me too. But I think their boss Drago are up to something."** Toothless answered.

**" I have the same thought. But he can't be dangerous. There isn't much he can do by capturing our kind except sell them and make some money. May be he just want to be rich, I mean very rich."**

**" You are right Sharpshoot, I think too much." **

The place they were heading was Svalbard, an arctic archipelago which was discovered by the people in Føroyar more than seventy years ago. But they didn't have any interest to live here as their dragons didn't like a freezing home. And the fact that the islands themselves didn't have any dragons seemed proved the dragon's opinion. So the vikings marked the place on their maps before they left and never visited the place again.

The three started to looking for dots in the air- local dragons after they entered the parameter of the archipelago. Finding dragons wasn't as easy as they thought originally. They guessed the locals wouldn't leave the ice cave unless they were on patrol duties in order to reduce the chance of detection by non-dragon friendly humans since it meant to be a secret after all. Things wasn't over after they found a patrol team. They were cautious to the three outsiders since they carried the scent of humans. But they changed their mind and gave the direction of the nest after Toothless explained the origin of his left tail fin with a_ short_ vision of the story which consumed another handful of time.

**" Wow."** The three said in awe when they found the mountain made with ice. Sure enough that a lot of things could happened in seventy years. They started to imagined the appearance of the legendary bewiderbeast while they were approaching the cave. Bewiderbeasts were rare in natural which made a lot of sense to a creature so huge. Combined with their aquatic natural, they were extremely hard to find even to dragons themselves. Most dragons had only heard tales of these ice spitting giants from sea dragons and the three was no exception.

The three entered the main _room _of the nest where the king was. As guests, they must inform the Alpha or it would be impolite. But it would be even more impolite to informed the leader by disrupting his sleep. But a stormcutter trotted to the edge of the lake and solved their problem.

The bewiderbeast stood and towered over them. It was very hard for any dragons not to bow to a dragon so huge nd majestic. The king watched the zippleback and nadder bowed and returned a small nod. He turned his eyes to the night fury who stood still with pride. He realised the black dragon had the same state as him even he was unbelievably young. The two Alphas bowed to each other although the king couldn't really bow due to his massive tusks. The king's people was so shocked to see the scene since they respected and loved their king so much that he was almost like a living god to them.

**" Please introduce yourself, night fury."** The king spoke in a quiet voice which he shouldn't be able to.

**" I have two names. My name given by my parents is windwalker, but the name I use now is Toothless which is given by my human."** Toothless said confidently.

**" Humans. You come from a place that dragons and humans live in harmony."**

**" Yes."**

**" Wonderful indeed. So please tell me why you will visit my nest."**

**" Of course. But it will take some time."**

**" I have the time."**

**" Everything started two years ago..."**

Everyone in the nest stopped what they were doing and listened to Toothless great adventure. Many crowded behind the night fury but more hanged on nearby walls. As Toothless continued, a woman made her way through the listeners to her Stormcutter who sat closest to the storyteller.

Toothless stated that he came from a far archipelago that vikings had befriended with dragons for more than a hundred years. The listerners were jaw dropping at first except the king who had seen the whole world in his life. The dragons here isolated themselves in this arctic archipalego and didn't know much about the outside world. In fact, most of them didn't even know where Føroyar was. Even they did, they thought the dragons there was driven away by vikings.

Then Toothless talked about the three hundred years war and how it was ended. Yeah, that damn monster or queen. Every dragons in the Scandinavian Peninsula knew her. Before she enslaved that nest of dragons, the relationship between humans and dragons here wasn't that bad. But after the war started, humans saw dragons as monsters and threats, and killed or drove them away. Everyone hated her, but they couldn't do anything to her as she was just too powerful to take down even for the king.

Toothless explained how the four gained trust from the queen and earned the support from the slaves. The listerners was impressed by their courage more than their cunning or clever plan. People could always come up with a lot of great plans but they didn't have the guts and determination to do them. But when he said the unbelievably part of he got shot down and get rescued by a human boy, the crowd was bewidered once more. Humans here always showed no mercy to dragons, not even ten year olds kids, and they wanted to know who this boy was and more importantly, why did he save a dragon.

**" His name was Hiccup. The son of Valka, the only human in this nest."** All the dragons turned to Valka. They had heard their loved Valka talked about her live back in Berk or her family specifically. She was special and different from other humans as she loved dragons. So it wasn't surpising that her son was like her as well. Valka couldn't believe it, a storm of thought went over her. But she calmed her mind down as she needed to know what happened next. Toothless said how he befriended with Hiccup, how he was able to fly again and how other teens in the village joined them. Everything was so perfect but liked fairytales at the same time. But the final battle was the part that they wanted to hear the most.

The teller said they used a kind of flower named Blue Oleander to poison the monster. The crowd had no idea what the flower was as it didn't grow in here but it was no doubt a smart plan as it avoided to fight the Red Death headed on which had a small chance to win. Valka was so angry that she didn't discover this kind of poison and ended the war years ago. They expected the story would have a non exciting ending with the monster died painfully. But it turned out to be so epic.

When he said to the part that he got hit by the monster's tail, the crowd gasped. They thought the boy would die. But no, the dragon saved him, although not all of him. Valka felt relieved that her son was alive. The rest of the story wasn't exciting but it was still happy to hear how the relationship between a father and his son was repaired, and how a village changed slowly and chose the right path.

**" So this is how the war ended and the vikings in Berk changed. But now..." **Toothless paused and turned his head to Valka.

**" Snoggletog is coming. Are you willing to go back, go back to your family and gave your son and Stoick the best holiday present in their life, Valka?"**

" Yes...I will... Toothless." Valka said with tears in her eyes.


	25. Chapter 25 Gift of the Night Fury III

Chapter 25 Gift of The Night Fury III

Tonight was the eve of Snoggletog. The berkians were celebrating in the great hall. Everyone was happy except one.

Hiccup sat with other teens. His friends was chating as much stupid and silly non sense stuffs as possible while playing with Stormfly and Mealug's children. Hiccup was patting Toothless son who was resting on his heaps like a cat. Stormfly, Meatlug and Hope cured on the floor besides the table and talked about their opinions on this human holiday.

" Hiccup. You need to cheer up." Astrid said and put an arm around him.

" I am doing my best. I am jealous you know." He said while drank a bit of mead like he just lost a bet.

" Jealous for what. It should be us to be jealous of you. You are the only one who recieve a gift from a dragon."

" Its no use if Toothless doesn't come back this night."

" He will. Trust him."

" I know I should, but the surrounding doesn't help me."

" Hey Hiccup, do you know what the gift is?" Tuffnut asked.

" Yes." He said. Everyone turned their attention to him and leaned closer.

" My gift is my mum." He said quietly. The twins was going to yell but they were stopped by Astrid who put her hands on their mouth.

" But your mum was eaten by a dragon." Fishlegs spoke softly.

" It made sense in the old days, but not anymore now." Astrid said.

" You mean back when we thought dragons were bad, it make sense that she was eaten. But now since we find out dragons are good, so that dragon didn't kill her." Tuffnut suggested.

" Exactly. Tuffnut." Hiccup agreed. The twins weren't really stupid or dumb, they just act like it, although they did think differently which could be seen from the disaster of the _tree_.

" So how can they possiblely find her? She's gone for fifteen years!" Snotlout asked in disbelieve.

When Astrid was going to explain, she saw the door of the hall opened slowly. She patted her friends' shoulders, got their attention and pointed to the door.

A stranger was standing at the entrance. Behind the person was a Stormcutter. People stopped their chatting, put their mugs of mead down and looked to the entrance as cold air poured into the place. That stranger wore a strange body armor, a mask and a staff on his hand. Who is this guy? The person removed her mask and revealed her face.

Her face was so familiar. But the people couldn't recognize her immediately as she was such a distant past in their life.

" Valka!" Stoick shout in happiness. He stood up and stormed to his loved, knocked a few people in the process. He turned his pace to a slow walk when he was only six feet away from her.

" Valka. Is that really you?"

" Yes, Stoick. Its me. I come back." She and then the two embranced. They really wanted to kissed each other on the limps, but they suppressed the thought as there were in public.

Hiccup trotted to meet his mum. He was excited, but he didn't know what to say.

"Hello...mum."

" Is that really my Hiccup? All those years." She lift his chin and saw the scar." Its really you."

Stoick faced the Stormcutter. Hate and love filled his mind. It took away his love brutally but gave his love happiness at the same time. When he made eye contact with it, it lowered his head and looked to the ground, avoided him. He realised the dragon felt gulit and sorry for what it did to him in the past, and hope he would forgive him. He put his hand on its snout.

" You don't need to felt gulit. You did the right thing. I forgive you...and thank you for making my love happy."

The dragon looked up to him and spoke something. Although he was terrible at dragonese, he knew it thanked him.

" He, Cloudjumper thanked you." Valka translated.

" I know." He said while closed the door to stop cool air pouring in.

" You understand dragon?"

" I understand him from my heart."

" Hiccup. You need to thank Cloudjumper for saving your life." Valka said.

The father and son was confused.

" I think its time to let everyone know what had really happened fifteen years ago..."

Flashback

Cloudjumper was flying over Berk at night. The king would sent scouts to this archipelago regularly to check the state of the war. And the returning dragon would always say the same thing" Its still going."

He heard the human blew the warning horn as the dragon raid began. He had seen raids before and this time was no different. He didn't like the war just like everyone did in his nest. His king said the future of dragons was to befriend with humans. But this was such a idiotic thought when he saw a viking chopped a head of his kind with his axe and a nearby dragon revenged the lost of its comrade by burned that human to ash.

Then he saw something unusual happened. A nightmare broke into a house which located on the edge of the village and it wasn't used to store food. He descended to get a better look of what the nightmare planned but still remained hidden in the night sky.

He heard crying of a human baby. He heard the nightmare was going to eat the human. He couldn't let this crime happened in front of him. He flew straight to the house and get there just in time when the nightmare opened its jaw.

He bited the tail of the nightmare and dragged it backward so she bited into thin air. She was pissed that someone dared to stop her from having a snack. She turned around and saw a dragon which had four wings, larger than her and he was angry. She knew she couldn't win a fight against a stormcutter easily. And it would be stupid for her to fight now when there were humans rushing towards here.

He watched the nightmare hissed in frustration as she flew away. He turned around to check the condition of the small human. He was alright except the damn female left a small cut under his chin. He was crying and scared. He touched the hatchling with the flat side of his wing hook gently so the human knew he wasn't going to hurt him. The baby stopped his crying and looked at him curiously. He put another of his hook on the cradle and played with the tiny human. The human was happy. He wanted to stayed there longer but he knew he must leave as the adults would reach here any moment.

He put his hook away and planned to leave. Then, he saw a woman holding a aword and looked at him with fear. But he sense other thing from her. She didn't looked at him with hate but amazement. He moved closer to the woman. He wanted to know why this human didn't chop his head off when he focused on the baby moments ago. To his surprise, the woman lowered his weapon and raised her hand toward his snout. He realised she didn't hate dragon. She saw the other side of his kind.

Just when the palm was going to reach his snout, a axe landed on his crown. He was so terrified that he let his instinct over took his mind. He fired at the attacker. The woman yelled and put him. He stopped his attack and turned to face this very special human. He wanted to show and proved her that his kind were not monsters as they human thought. He saw the large human rushed over to protect the baby. This was his chance. Without thinking, he snatched her in his claw and flew away.

" So Stoick, this is the truth. It is Cloudjumper saved Hiccup from a hostile dragon." Valka ended. The crowd was shocked that a dragon went to protect a human when he had more than enough reasons to not to.

" I am so sorry." Stoick said to Valka and Cloudjumper. " If I waited a little bit longer, I will never lost you and I could see more about dragons fifteen years ago."

" Don't say this Stoick. Its me who need to apologise."

" For what?"

" For not coming back...

Flashback

After seemed endless of hours of flying to Valka, she was dropped to a stone cold floor gently. She got up and faced the kidnapper.

" What do you want, dragon?" She asked nervously. She knew the dragon wouldn't harm her or why would it play with Hiccup. The dragon pushed her to a entrance of a long tunnel. She thought it wanted her to go that way. There was light, and the sound of waterfall and wing flaps emitting from the opening. When she exited from the tunnel, she entered the most beauitful and amazing place she had ever been in her life.

When she was looking around in awe, something block the light and the place dimmer. She turned around and saw a huge white dragon with long tasks looking at her. The giant gave a small puff of ice. She relaxed as she knew the giant would hurt or eat her either. The ice dragon shifted its attention to her kidnapper and made the latter bowed. She guessed this white dragon must be the king or queen of this nest. Then, the two dragons made a lot of complex noise to each other, like they were talking. She was fascinated. There was a lot more about dragons that she didn't know. She wanted to learn more. She scanned the corner of the platform she was standing and saw injured dragon. She knew it was the work of dragon trapper. She wanted to stay and help the wounded creatures, but she also had a family back in Berk. She didn't know how to choose. But she snapped her thought as it was the dragons to made the decision.

**" Cloudjumper, why do you bring, no kidnap a human to here?" **

**" I want to show her that we aren't devils, my king."**

**" We can show her that we aren't evil, but the people of her village will hate us more."**

**" I also just realised that... So I plan to sent her back."**

**" Do it."**

Valka walked back to the tunnel as the Stormcutter ordered her. She reached the place where she was dropped. The dragon lowered his back and asked her to climb on board by motioning his head. After she gripped hold of one of its spikes on the back, the dragon took off.

She was as terrified as she was held in the claws and had her first flight an hour ago. But she slowly relaxed and enjoyed the freedom, the view. She didn't know where the dragon was going, but she didn't care as she knew it wouldn't do bad things to her.

She saw Berk. The dragon wanted to sent her back. No! No! She couldn't go back. How on earth was she going to explain her returning when the whole village knew she was carried away by a dragon. Told them the truth wouldn't work as they never listened and would never accepted her explaination. They would see her as a witch who had the power of evil black magic to control dragons. Not even Stoick could protect her from the punishment of exile. She could only go to the outcast island as other tribes wouldn't accept a outcast if she get exile. But the place was ruled by Alvin who was the biggest enemy of Berk. She might have a chance if she lived with dragons, the creatures she loved. She cried in pain as she was never going to see his son and Stoick again, the two who meant so much to her.

The humans on his back started to shout in panic and hit him with her fists. He turned his neck and looked at her. She pointed at the direction of his nest with her hand. He didn't understand her shouting and talking but he could test their meaning with his action. He turned around and flew away from the village. The woman stopped her shuting and hitting and seemed to be happy. He didn't understand why she wanted to stay away from her home. But he knew the nest was going to be her new home and he was going to take care of her.

"This is why I don't come back... I am sorry."

" We understand Valka."

The door was opened again as Toothless entered.

" Toothless, you are back!" Hiccup hugged Toothless and then Valka and Stoick joined the embrace.

" Happy Snoggletog!" Astrid snnounced.

The sound of people cheering and celebrating exploded from the quiet room.


End file.
